Mewni's New Courier
by bubbajack
Summary: War... War never changes. It was a hard lesson for Marco to learn, but it was only one of many as he wandered across the Mojave Wasteland, and other places. For thirteen years he wandered and now, he coming home... god help them all Courier Six is home, and he wants nothing more than to rest. It's a shame then... that War... War never changes. Marco!harem multi Xover. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Mewni's New Courier**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or Fallout: New Vegas.**

**Ch.1: The Return Job.**

* * *

Marco and Jackie's date was interrupted by Marco's sudden urge, no _need _to find Star at the graveyard after he'd noticed not only the crimson moon hanging in the sky but the fact she'd tried calling him no less than fifty-seven times. Under the light of the crimson moon, the two skateboarded to the local cemetery to see a battle already in the works. Ludo in the guise of a clown with his giant spider and eagle in tow, were in the midst of battle with Star and Janna only this time, Ludo the little pest, had help, a veritable army of anthropomorphic rats were assisting him now. Marco didn't think, Star was in danger, he didn't have to think. He rushed into battle, kicking, punching, and chopping any beast he could. He kept the minions off of Star so she could deal with Ludo wand to wand as it were. He saw her use the same spell that sucked his room into a black hole once but something went wrong with the spell. It flared green all of the sudden, then it's suction was reversed, turning on Star herself.

Once again, Marco didn't hesitate, he grabbed onto Star's hand as she was being dragged into the swirling vortex. Marco felt himself slipping no matter how hard he tried to fight the pull of the vortex. Then he felt someone grab his other arm. He looked back to see Jackie and Janna forming a human chain and he also saw Ludo escaping with the book of spells laughing like a lunatic.

"Marco!" Star screamed as the four of them were dragged ever closer to whatever oblivion awaited beyond the portal. The Latino boy dug his heels into the earth, he knew he couldn't let Star or the other girls get hurt. His pride as a man and a gentleman wouldn't allow it. So he did the only thing he could think of. He looked into Star's big beautiful blue eyes and told her honestly. "Star?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Marco said honestly shocking the princess before he pivoted on his heel and spun throwing Star into Jackie and Janna and letting the portal take him. The last thing he heard was Star screaming his name.

"MARCCCOO!"

* * *

Marco Ubaldo Diaz, better known these days as Courier Six, or just The Courier to the people of the Mojave Wasteland, awoke with a start and a gasp of pain. "Not that fucking dream again." He grumbled to himself as he pulled himself up out of his bed in the Sink, repressing a groan of pain as he did so. "002, lights." He rasped out.

The lights in the room flickered on, Marco winced in pain. Holding a hand up to the light, he grunted at the pain in his knees as he walked over to his shelf and got out his tackle box he kept his medication in. Reaching inside once he undid the clasp on the lid he pulled out three Med-x, a bottle of Buffout, a tab of Mentats, and an inhaler of Jet. Marco was glad he had learned how to craft most of these drugs from the Great Khans or he probably wouldn't be moving around right now.

Shooting three shots of Med-x into his right arm, Marco felt the pain that permeated his body these days fade away to a dull bearable ache. He then inhaled a shot of Jet and popped a pill of Mentats from the tin. He then tapped the screen on his Pip-boy and checked his status.

As always it showed his rad count read three-eight-five, nearing four-hundred. He sighed, "It doesn't matter Marco, it doesn't matter because today. Today your going home."

He made his way towards the back of the Sink towards the shower. It was technically supposed to be used for decontamination but fuck it, he could use it how he saw fit. He padded across the cold metal floor and said hello to the AI's that greeted him, mainly the CUI, and Blind Diode Jefferson. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at himself.

He looked ghoulish. His face was covered in stubble, his eyes were ringed in black, sunken into his gaunt face, and bloodshot. His hair was missing in patches due to all the radiation he'd absorbed as he wandered the wastes, and he had a thin circular scar going around his head due to the unasked for operation done onto him by the Think Tank along with two gunshots to his temple from Benny which formed a scar in the form of an infinity symbol. His face was windswept, rugged, and rough. Sandblasted and sunburnt, covered in pockmarked scars where the skin had been torn and peeled off, courtesy of the hellish winds of the Divide. Marco also sported a permanent scar around his neck, a parting gift from Father Elija and thanks to the bomb collar he was forced to wear as it rubbed his neck raw as he killed Ghost People and pulled off the heist of the centuries.

Marco winced and held his chest. There was a scar there in the center of his chest, where the now-deceased Think Tank had removed his heart. It hurt to breathe without a gas mask, as the air was filled with dust and it hurt his radiation scarred lungs. He'd wandered the wasteland for thirteen years… ever since he'd been sucked into the portal…

He grimaced. Some folks called him a messiah. Others, those who'd gone and made him their enemy, called him a devil. Truth be told he was neither. He was just a man, a true mortal man just like any other, doing whatever he had to do in order to get by in this hellish world. '_But today, that changes. Today I head home.'_ Marco thought as he cast aside his tattered sleepwear and stepped into the shower.

Once he was finished bathing, and hawking up god knows how much bloody phlegm, Marco made his way back to his room and changed into his usual attire. Elite Riot Gear only found in the Divide complete with Gasmask and helmet. The lightweight ceramic armor with integrated night vision optics built right into the goggles of the gasmask. The coat, however, was replaced with his own personal duster. A black duster with a large navy blue spade painted on the back which sported a stylized white star with five long crimson stripes running under the spade.

He then started equipping various weapons onto his person. First, he equipped his tactical harness, then crisscross his bandoleers over his chest and a pair of hip holsters as well as a couple of leg holsters.

_The Mysterious Magnum_ a mother of pearl-handled .44 Magnum he got off a drifter once he found him a job at the Tops Casino in Vegas went into the holster on his left hip.

The blued-steel and gold embellished Ranger Sequoia went on his right hip, something he picked up after a NCR traitor took his own life.

_Lucky,_ his black iron .357 magnum embossed golden filigree all throughout its length with a pair of clubs on its ivory grip went into his left underarm holster, while a strange gun he bought off Cliff Brisco in Novac called the _Deckard _but Cliff just called it '_That Gun from that one movie'_.

_Thump-Thump _was a single-shot grenade launcher he got from the Boomers of Nelis Airforce Base had the image of a pissed off beaver holding a gun near the end of the stock, while the weapons name was painted on the black iron barrel in white paint. It went sideways in a holster behind his back.

_Big Boomer _a sawed-off 12 gauge shotgun he got from Old Lady Gibson from trading her the Dinner Bell that he got from Red Lucy in The Thorn after completing her little hunting challenge. She even offered to sleep with him but he really just needed the caps. Shaking his head for getting lost in thought, Marco placed The sawed-off in his left leg holster.

_Sleepytyme_ was a 10mm SMG that had a silencer integrated into it. That went into his right leg holster. It cost him a small fortune in caps, but it was worth it.

_Paciencia _was a .308 hunting rifle which he also bought from Cliff at Novac at a significant price, but he couldn't resist, it had the Mexican flag wrapped around the stock as a sort of makeshift cushioning, it made him feel a sort of pride to carry that particular weapon. He crafted a carrying strap for it out of golden gecko hide and hauled the weapon around on his left shoulder.

Hanging horizontally from his right shoulder in a sheath he made himself was _Blood-Nap. _A beautiful bowie knife with a molded handle that he found in the Divide, impaled into a lampost. Marco applied some Bleak Venom to it before sheathing the weapon. The remaining bottles of poison found their way into his pack.

Marco then threw the _Medicine Stick_ over his right shoulder. The lever-action brush gun was embellished with a dreamcatcher on its leather stock cover and its parts were well maintained shining metal.

On the bandoleer itself, Marco placed three grenades each had a small white cross painted on it. These were his most dangerous pieces of ordinance. The _Holy Hand Grenades_. Just one of these could take out an entire encampment of soldiers, but they were few, so he used them sparingly.

Penultimately, in his left boot, he placed _Figaro_, a fancy engraved switchblade he filched off one of the Kings of Freeside on his way into New Vegas.

He carefully strapped several homemade _Nuka Grenades_ to his belt, and gave a few test hops making sure nothing was loose, and ignoring the spike of pain from his arthritis ridden left knee. Satisfied everything was where it needed to be, he began to load his backpack and duffle bags. The backpack was loaded with all the essentials. Food, freshwater, Sunset Sarsaparilla, ammunition for all of his guns, copious amounts of his medication, and many, many cartons of cigarettes he'd rolled himself from coyote tobacco leaf and paper.

One of his duffle bags was filled with the golden bars from the Sierra Madre heist. He hadn't spent a single one, despite the temptation to do so. Gold would be much more useful once he got home he figured.

'_Speaking of things being useful back home.' _He opened the second duffle bag and looked inside. It was stuffed to bursting with pre-war money. Something considered useless to the people of the wasteland unless you needed something to wipe your ass with after you were done taking a shit. But Marco? He saw an opportunity. He collected every bundle of it he could. If he could take it back home with him, dirty or not, it would be legal tenure, and he'd have a lot of it.

Hefting his backpack on his shoulders, and taking each duffle in hand, Marco left the Sink for the final time making his way towards the ominous-sounding Forbidden Zone to see an old friend of his.

* * *

The 'Forbidden Zone' was dark and dreary as it always was, a thick cloud of smog surrounding the place like some sort of castle of doom. Marco rolled his eyes. '_Mobius and his theatrics.' _Marco thought as he entered the place. "Mobius?!" He called his voice sounding like a record scratching and two cats hissing at each other at the same time. "You home?"

"I am dear boy, in the back!" Mobius called. "Just putting the finishing touches on our joint project."

Marco made his way to the back of Mobius' lab and he was greeted by an astounding sight. All of the companions he met on his travels were there. Craig Boone the stoic former NCR sniper, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, better known as Cass who used to run a caravan. Veronica Santangelo a former Brotherhood of Steel Scribe, ED-E an eyebot he repaired, the cyber dog Rex, Lillie Bowen the schizophrenic super mutant who kept mistaking him for her grandson 'little Jimmie', Christine Royce whom chose to stay behind in the Sierra Madre, Raul the old ghoul whose guns he promised to carry after he convinced him to become a handyman outside of Vegas, Arcade Gannon the doctor and member of the Followers of the Apocalypse was present. Hell even Dog/God was here though he'd somehow managed to convince the two to fuse into a third stronger personality by talking to them both. He also noted he and Lillie were holding hands.

He honestly… never expected to see any of them ever again.

When Marco… decided to make Vegas independent... he chose to turn his back on all of his companions. Each had a stake an opinion in who should take Hoover Dam and why. Marco decided to betray every faction and forge his own path… well, he didn't want to see the looks of disappointment on his friend's faces. So he walked that path alone. He killed Caesar, House, and President Kimball. All by his own hand. He sent nuclear fire down like a wrathful god along the Long Fifteen and Dry Wells, breaking the supply lines of both the Bull and the Bear before he finally slit both their throats at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam.

"W-What… what are you all doing here?" Marco stuttered out in anxiety and nervousness usually not seen on the stoic Courier.

Marco found the air forced out of his lungs when Veronica crashed into him like a missile before he was summarily lifted a couple of inches off the ground as the girl squeezed him for all he was worth. "The question is, what are _you_ doing you_, idiot_?! Thinking you could just up and leave without saying goodbye?!"

Looking down, Marco saw the former Scribe and would've-been member of the Followers of the Apocalypse had tears in her eyes. Marco placed his arms around her as best he could and patted her back. One of his weaknesses was seeing a girl he cared about cry. He whispered out through his damaged lungs, "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes," Veronica replied as she collapsed onto her knees due to his weight but she still did not let go of him and she was still in tears. "A big _stupid _idiot! One so dumb, that It's amazing you survived this long in the wasteland by yourself."

Marco noted she was wearing the dress he got her from the Ultra-Luxe Casino. He looked to Christine. As far as he knew, the two were an item but the woman was just smiling happily at the scene a few feet away. Marco kept an arm around Veronica and used the other to pat her head as gently as he could. "There, there Veronica, don't cry. I ain't someone who deserves your tears."

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving Marco?" Veronica swatted his hand off her head and quickly got up, smacking him in the arm at his low self-worth. "Heck, why did you say anything about… about anything?"

"I've been wondering about that myself," Boone said, taking a couple of steps forward, wearing his 1st Recon Assault Armor. "Why'd you do it? Kill both the NCR and the Legion like that?"

Marco's hands subconsciously drifted to the guns at his hips as the sniper closed in. Boone noticed and stopped his advance. "I'm not here to fight you, Courier… Marco. I hate the NCR as much as I do the Legion these days, you know that. I just wanna know why you didn't clue us in… any of us. We could've helped you know?"

Marco gave a heartless laugh. "_Helped_? Helped me kill President Kimball? Helped me trick the Legion into thinking I was on their side so I could get close enough to Caesar, to earn his trust, his confidence, and then turn around and assassinate him when he was at his most vulnerable? To take House's life?" Marco shook his head, "No, no, no. This was _my_ path. My lonesome road to walk alone… As if there is one thing the Wasteland has taught me, it's that we are all better off with no gods and no masters. When a man enforces his will upon another, whether by so-called _law_ or by _force_ and the other just accepts it, the acceptor is just another slave. I refuse to be a slave to anyone anymore, and I figured it was about time for Vegas to free itself from the yolk of all its old masters."

It was then that Arcade spoke up, "You've become an anarchist. Someone who believes that the only law is the one each man or woman enforces upon his or herself as a moral code."

Marco gave it a moment of thought. "I suppose so," He shrugged. "Can you blame me though? Working under House got me shot twice in the brainpan. I _crucified _Benny for that and took his gun as a memento. Then I ended up in the Sierra Madre with a bomb collar around my neck." Christine pressed a hand to her own throat, she understood his sentiments. "Enslaved again, this time by…" He stopped recalling that Veronica Santangelo was _right there_.

"Go on Marco…" Veronica urged, voice soft and eyes downcast. "Christine has told me all about Father Elijah. It's ok, I… I understand."

Marco cleared his throat, removing his gas mask for a moment to hawk bloody phlegm. "I was enslaved by a madman seeking to break into a vault. Only, instead of tech, there was naught but gold. Marco kicked one of the bags at his feet. "I kept the gold since Elijah didn't seem to want it. I guess all that glitters is only gold in the wasteland."

Boone whistled. "That would be worth a pretty cap."

Marco nodded, "It would be worth even more back in my own dimension, but where was I? Ah yes, then I was enslaved again this time by a bunch of brains in jars. Forced to do their bidding because they thought it would be _fun _to harvest my organs and put mechanical replicas in their place. Well, they're dead now but for the most part, they were correct, the implants _do_ work better than the originals."

Veronica looked at him in awe, "What organs did they take?"

"My brain, spine, and heart." Marco was quick to reply.

Arcade, Veronica, and Boone just stared at him like he was crazy. Cass spoke for the group then. "You're shittin' us right Sixer? There ain't no way you can walk around without your brain and heart. Pretty sure you need your spine too."

Marco thumbed behind him. "I shit you not. In fact, I think Leopold is still here in his brain tank upstairs." Marco noted.

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "Leopold? You named your removed brain… Leopold?"

Marco shrugged. "Well, it would be weird having conversations with him if I just called him 'brain' all the time now wouldn't it?"

"It can _talk_?" Cass replied before taking a swig of her homebrewed moonshine and passing it to the gesturing Boone. '_I'm too sober for this conversation.'_ the brunette former caravaneer thought to herself.

"He can, nice guy. He can be a bit snippy at times though."

"I HEARD THAT!" a very posh snooty voice called from the other room. "YOU UNCIVILIZED UNCULTURED SWINE!

Marco cupped his hands and called back. "Love you too Leo! I'm leaving, Likely forever, so lock up after I'm gone ok?"

"GO SOAK YOUR HEAD IN A BARREL OF TOXIC WASTE!" The brain was silent for a moment before it called out in a softer tone that could still be heard. "Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Take… take care of yourself," The brain said gently before carrying on. "Like _really_ take care of yourself. Without me around to nag you, you could wind up smelling like a _sewer_, or contracting every disease known to man! And a few that _aren't_! Probably from butterflies of all things."

Marco tried to cut his now vocal organ off before he revealed any more of his past. "Ok, Leo thank you!"

Yet the now sentient brain carried on. "And remember to eat every day, three square meals damn it! Not that Sunset Sarsaparilla, salient green, and thick red paste you've been living off of either, but _real_ food!"

"Okay, Leo I get it!" Marco barked out.

"Well, excuse _me_ for caring about your sorry ass! And my _former_ one…seriously though, try not to die."

Marco just hugs his head and grinned. "I'll do my best."

Leopold sighed. "That's what I'm _afraid_ of. Your _best _has nearly gotten you killed on numerous occasions since you arrived here dear Marco."

Marco huffed. "Since I'm technically arguing with myself, does this count as procrastination, dementia, or psychosis?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The brain, Leopold replied before falling silent.

All of Marco's former companions, who had been listening to the exchange were passing around Cass' moonshine as they were _all_ far too sober for this conversation to be happening right now. Even Lili Bowen knew crazy when she heard it. '_Talking to your own brain? Poor Jimmy has a screw loose.'_ the nightkin thought to herself as she took a swig of the moonshine.

"Marco," Veronica asked tentatively. "You're really leaving the wasteland? For good?"

Marco nodded. "For keeps," He replied. "I honestly never thought I'd see any of you again so…" He shrugged. "I didn't think to say goodbye. All I did was mess things up for the lot of you anyway."

Veronica punched him in the arm as hard as she could without a powerfist. It still hurt quite a bit.

"Ouch, painful." Marco ground out.

"Mess things up for the lot of us?" Veronica echoed. "Marco, you brought all of us _together_, you gave us a _home_, a place to _belong_… you made us a _family_! And you were just going to walk away without saying _goodbye_?" She punched him in the arm again even harder due to her anger. "What gives Marco?!"

Marco patiently explained. "Veronica I've screwed up every attempt I made trying to help all of you. You wanted to join the Followers of the Apocalypse remember?"

The former Brotherhood Scribe bit her bottom lip in consternation. She did _indeed _remember what happened. The entirety of the Old Mormon Fort was wiped out to the last man by three 'rogue' members of the Brotherhood, for thinking she was sharing Brotherhood secrets with the Followers. "That wasn't your fault! That was the fault of a trio of uppity assholes!"

"I failed you _and_ Arcade that day." Marco sighed.

Arcade crossed his arms, "I respectfully disagree with you and throw my support in with Veronica. It was by _no means_ your fault for what happened at the Fort. While the loss of the Followers there was awful, tragic, and most certainly barbaric, it by no means lands squarely on your shoulders my friend."

"You helped me avenge my wife." Boone pointed out, his voice its usual dark monotone.

Marco agreed with that. "I did, but instead of telling you to let the past go, I convinced you to let it fuel your rage… I shouldn't have done that."

Boone cocked his beret covered head to the side. "Why not? Thanks to you, there are a lot less Legionnaires in the Mojave than there would've been otherwise. Rage and anger isn't a bad thing, as long as they are used constructively. You showed me that."

"What about you Cass?" Marco was starting to grasp at straws. "We turned the Van Graffs and McLafferty over to the NCR, but now, there's no NCR to tax them."

The fiery brunette just laughed. "Oh, you don't need to worry about _them_ Sixer." Cass slapped Boone playfully on the shoulder getting an annoyed grunt from the man. "Me and Boondocks here got it all taken care of."

"I told you before not to call me that… Rosie."

"And I told you not to call me _that_ Boondocks."

Marco watched as two grown adults bickered like siblings.

"Might as well face it, boss." Raul spoke up wearing his armored repairman jumpsuit and throwing his arms out wide, "You brought us all together and now, you're stuck with us. One big ugly dysfunctional family though we may be. We's familia."

Marco smirked under his mask. "What's that make you, the grandpa?"

"Bite me smoothskin, if anyone's the crazy grandpa, it's that Mobius guy. Me? I'm the crazy uncle. Boone the gun-obsessed cousin, Lillie is the grandma you only see once a year at Christmas who can never remember anyone's names-"

"I can remember everyone's names just fine Rodger!" Lilie interrupted.

The ghoul chuckled. "See what I mean?"

Marco decided to go out on a limb and ask. "Oh, and what exactly are Veronica and Christine in this makeshift family of ours?"

"I believe that's what you call '_Arizona cousins'_ yeah? Or was that in Kentucky?" The ghoul joked receiving a slap on the back of his head from Christine.

Marco looked at Veronica then Christene. "Well, I have a cute pair of cousins then." The two girls blushed and shared a glance, having a moment of silent conversation before nodding.

"And Arcade is the big brother who finally came outta the closet and spends every day looking _fab-bul-lous_!"

Everyone burst out into laughter at that. Even Arcade who was trying to give Raul the finger and swear at him but it couldn't manage it due to his laughter. Once it cleared up Marco glanced at Cass. "And our resident drunk?"

"Hey, I'm not _always_ drunk… only _most_ of the time." Cass retorted.

"She the mom… guess what that makes you?" Raul joked.

"Oh _joy_," Marco replied.

Cass put her hands on her hips, fires of indignation burning in her eyes. "What am I not good enough for you? Is that what your sayin'?"

Marco shook his head. "No not at all it's just you said yourself that you're not interested, Cass."

"I said a lot of things you idiot! I say a lot of things when I'm drunk. It doesn't… it doesn't mean I mean every single one of 'em." Cass looked away refusing to meet the Courier's eye out of embarrassment and something else.

Marco was thankful his face was covered because his jaw just dropped. '_Why the hell did she have to admit that now? Right when I'm about to leave the Wasteland?'_ Marco thought to himself. "Cass I…" Marco couldn't find the right words.

"You are preparing to leave, are you not, my friend?" The nightkin known as Dog/God spoke up sounding very articulate. "To return home to your loved ones and we are making it more difficult for you."

Marco nodded. "How did you all even get here anyway?" That question was never answered.

"It was I! Dr. Mobius who did it!" The mad eccentric doctor exclaimed like a hammy cartoon villain. "I realized that if the Transportalponder could teleport you to and from the Big Mountain then why not try locating your friends and bringing them here to say goodbye?"

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but… How did you do that Doc?" Marco inquired.

The brain in a jar, which he'd personally fixed up polished and replaced the broken eye monitor for spun in place before he happily replied. "I recall after coming down from my latest Mentat high, you mentioning the Archimedes II project some time ago. It was but a sample matter for me to temporarily hijack the satellite and use it to beam your friends here."

"Damn it Doc," Marco swore. "Not that I'm not grateful, but I wish you hadn't done that. I planning to leave remember? This is just making it harder than it has to be."

"You actually found a way to jump dimensions?" Veronica and Arcade said at the same time equally excited.

Mobius did his version of a nod, which was him moving his eye screens up and down. "Indeed we did. It took three years of work and effort on Marco's and my part but we managed to make a working FIDO."

"FIDO?" Arcade questioned.

"Full Inverse Dimensional Overclocker." Mobius exclaimed, "It is a vehicle that, once it reaches eighty-eight miles per hour can tear a hole into the universe itself. Taking its rider wherever he pleases."

"Even back in time?" Veronica questioned.

"No, it can't time travel, that's a kink I haven't figured out… _yet_." the doctor muttered to himself loud enough for all to hear. "Here let me show you Fido. Fido, here boy!"

The roar of an engine heralded the coming of a trike motorcycle. It was all chrome and brown and there was a brain in a jar sitting near the dashboard.

"Why is that brain there?" Veronica asked.

"Why do you think we named it Fido, it's got a dog brain running this whole thing, isn't that right Fido?" Marco questioned as he patted the braincase.

"Woof, woof!" the trike replied. The antenna in the back wagging like a tail.

Arcade was curious. "You have a running machine? On what, the Great War was fought over resources."

"Vegetable oil believe it or not. It was Marco's idea." Mobius replied happily.

The Courier shrugged. "I got the idea from a friend," Star and her obsession with all things corn had made him think of alternative fuel sources when building Fido like ethanol. "And he comes equipped with all the weapons I don't bother to carry. The CZ57 Avenger minigun."

A minigun popped out on the trikes armored left side.

"The Mercy 20mm grenade machine gun."

On the right flank, a grenade machine gun popped out.

Marco finished. "And last but certainly not least, Esther, my Fatman, loaded up with tiny tot mini-nukes."

A compartment in the back opened up revealing the Fatman in all its destructive glory, leaving the companions speechless.

For but a moment anyway. Veronica was the first to find her voice. "I… I thought you were going home? You always described your dimension as peaceful, idyllic. A place we would all love to be apart of. Why on earth do you need… need all of this!" The scribe motioned to the weapon mounted bike.

"Thirteen years is a long time to be gone Veronica," Marco shrugged. "My world, it might not be so peaceful anymore."

Boone nodded he understood. "If you pray for peace, prepare for war." the veteran said solemnly.

"Amen," Marco replied as loaded his bags into the back of the bike behind his seat. He then swung his leg over the sentient bike and settled into the saddle. Marco looked out over his friends, his makeshift family that he had brought together. "I love you all, and I'll never forget any of you. Please believe that."

Mobius piped up while cackling evilly, "This doesn't have to be goodbye you know?"

"Whatchu talkin' bout Mobius?" Marco asked.

In response, the mad doctor went over to the corner where he had something covered by a sheet. Marco had always wondered what was under there, but he just assumed it was one of the Doc's failed experiments. The ex-Think Tank member pulled the cloth away and revealed a large pad that had a trio of electrode pylons facing above it. "Behold!"

Everyone stared trying to figure out just what they were looking at. After a moment, Raul spoke up. "Ok, old-timer, I'll bite. What is that thing?"

"This my fine young ghoul is my prototype transportalponder! Originally, it was designed to teleport whole groups from one place to another. Eventually, due to becoming a robo-brain, I was forced to downscale the project, to simplify it to a handheld device that could take one to and from this facility." Mobius explained. "However with the help of Miss Santanjello, Mr. Cannon, and some repair work by you Mr. Tejeda, I raisin to believe we can not only bring the Proto-Transportalponder to fruition but use it to teleport all of us across dimensions."

The followers of the Courier were muttering amongst themselves.

"Sounds like one sweet gig baby, how do we start?" Mr. New Vegas said… but the smooth voice came from Eddie of all people.

Marco shook his head and looked at the floating eyebot. "Eddie… did you just _talk_? And in the voice of Mr. New Vegas no less?"

The eyebot zoomed up to him. "Oh yeah, _baby_!" Veronica and Arcade, the _cool cats_ that they are integrated Mr. New Vegas' AI with mine. Now I can talk and it feels so _good_ my man!"

Marco patted the eyebot on the head. "Good for you buddy."

"I wouldn't even be moving around if it wasn't for you, the greatest mac-daddy of all." the Eyebot exclaimed.

Marco scratched the back of his neck. "I appreciate that Eddie, but I didn't do much. The repairs were simple really."

"I should warn you all," Mobius continued, "That using the Proto-transportalponder would be a one-way trip. That is to say, there won't be any coming back to the Wasteland."

"And?" Cass commented. "We're failing to see the downside here Doc. I dunno, if you've noticed seeing as you've been cooped up in your lab for goodness knows how long, but the Mojave wasteland… it's a bona fide shithole. We're more than happy to leave."

A general round of assent followed Cass' words.

"Well then," Mobius said brightening, "Whatever are we waiting for? Let's get to work people! Chop chop! No actual _chopping_ will be taking place of course. I need your hands and functional bodes."

The followers of the Courier just shook their heads and got to work. The super mutant Nightkin formerly known as God/Dog approached the Courier as he sat on his bike. "You saved me. We… I… owe you my life."

Marco shook his head, "You don't owe me anything… but I would like to know one thing."

The nightkin grinned. "Name it friend."

Marco cleared his throat. "What do you go by these days?"

The nightkin slammed a fist against his chest in salutations. "This one is known as Bog."

Marco tipped his army helmet in salute. "Pleasure's all mine Bog. Names Marco, nice to meet you." He offered the Super Mutant Nightkin his hand to shake.

Slowly, gently, and fully aware of his own strength the super mutant wrapped his massive hand around Marco's forearm and gave it a gentle shake. "You are so odd for a human," Bog mused. "To bring humans and mutants from all different creeds and walks of life under your banner… there is something special about you, Marco, though I know not what it is."

"The only special thing about me Bog is that I don't know when to just roll over and die." Marco retorted before breaking out into a coughing fit, that caused his whole body to shake and quiver.

His fit caused everyone to stop and stare and Veronica rushed over to his side and begin rubbing gentle circles on his back as Arcade asked him in a worried yet clinical tone. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, its nothing," Marco told them reassuringly.

"I noticed you were hocking up bloody phlegm earlier," Veronica noted. "Whatever this is, it's not nothing Marco." The Scribe grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly into the lenses of his gas mask. "Talk to us, we're _family_… _please_?"

Marco sighed, he never could tell Veronica no or any pretty woman really. "I'm not well guys. The rads, their… they're doing a real number on me."

"Radaway and Rad-X have been ineffective in treating the problem I'm assuming?" Arcade was taking notes now, pulling a notepad and pencil from his doctor's coat pocket.

Marco shook his head, " I dunno why but that stuff don't do shit for me. It's like taking placebos and sugar water." Marco sighed there was another reason he didn't want to see any of his companions again and this was it. "I'm dying from radiation poisoning guys."

Veronica let out a gasp. Arcade squeezed his pencil so hard it snapped, Raul dropped the wrench he was holding. It hit the floor with an audible clang. Cass who was in the midst of taking another swig of her moonshine choked on it, and sputtered as she beat herself in the chest. Rex whimpered piteously and walked over and licked his master's hand.

"Bad hand baby, major bad hand," Eddie commented.

"A dead man's hand." Marco chuckled.

Veronica shook her head. "No, this can't be happening. Not to you! It isn't right! Not after everything you've done, all the good you did for the wasteland! You don't deserve to go out like this."

Marco shrugged. "Vera," Marco said calling her by her nickname. "Nobody wants to die, but it comes for us all eventually… I just want to see my mom and dad again to see my home again, before I quietly go into that good night."

"Go quietly?" Cass scoffed as she walked up to him. "Sixer, one thing I know for sure about you, is that when death has ever come a'knockin' for ya, you ain't never went quietly. Not when that suited snake Benny shot you… not when you had a bomb collar wrapped around your neck, and not when some whackjob robots thought that it would be fun to play around with your insides and have you trapeze around their little house of horrors." She poked him in the chest with a finger and glared into his eyes. "You didn't let any of that kill ya. So you sure as _hell _better not roll over and die to a little bit of radiation. Do you hear me?"

Marco chuckled but it turned into a wracking cough. "Yes, ma'am."

She turned to Raul. "We need to get that hunk of junk running double time," She jabbed a thumb behind her towards everyone's favorite courier. "So we can get this idiot some proper help. No offense Arcade."

"None taken Sharon." The blonde Follower of the Apocalypse replied, "Even I am unsure what to do in this situation if Rad-X and Radaway are having no effect on his condition."

"Yeah, it's some worrisome shit alright," Cass muttered as she took another swig of moonshine. She then motioned to the courier to go sit on the couch. "Go and get comfy, we likely won't be done fixin' that hunk'a'junk for a while yet. No point in you just standin' there."

Marco waved her off. "I'm fine Cass really."

Cass turned and sent him a glare that could frighten off a deathclaw. "I _said _go sit down!"

Marco sighed but did as she said. Everyone noticed a slight limp in his left leg, it was a souvenir from his final showdown with Ulysses he got stabbed real good at one point with his flagpole. He sat down on the brokedown loveseat Mobius kept here for guest which was basically him until today. He sprawled out on the couch, letting one hand touch the floor Rex came and laid next to him, occasionally licking his fingers and Eddie stationed himself above his partner.

"Santangelo," Cass nodded her head towards where Marco was laying down. "Go over there and make sure he doesn't get up."

Veronica blinked. She'd like nothing better than to spend some one on one time with Marco but… "Shouldn't I be helping getting the teleporter working?"

Cass looked over to where Christine Royce who had long since regrown her brunette locks down to her shoulders, was assisting both Arcade and Raul with repairs. "I think your girlfriend's got it covered just keep that dope from doing anything too strenuous got it?"

Veronica smiled. "Can do." she walked over to where Marco was lying. "Room for one more?"

Marco removed the other arm that was covering his face. "For you, always." He moved to sit all the way up but Veronica had other plans. Once she was situated, she pulled his head into her lap. "Vera, you don't need to."

"I know," she said in a low voice, "But I want to." her hands moved to the clasp that kept his helmet in place. "Can I?"

Marco nodded. "Just the helmet. Too dusty here to take the gas mask off."

Veronica undid the simple clasp and pulled the helmet off Marco's head. Clumps of hair fell to the floor when she did so. Just seeing something so simple made Veronica sniffle. "Oh, Marco your hair! You have such beautiful hair."

"It's ok Vera, it's just hair," Marco reassured her. "I'm honestly thinking about just shaving my head bald at this rate. It would certainly look better dontcha think?"

"I like your hair," Veronica admitted. "I think it would be a shame if you cut it all off."

Though she couldn't see it, Marco smiled at her. "Thanks."

Veronica looked straight ahead unable to look Marco in the face for what she was about to say next. "I always thought your hair was nice and your mole made you look cute. Then I got to know you by traveling with you. You acted… selflessly for the most part. Sure you bargained for more caps and asked for a reward whenever you could. You sometimes stole but this is the wasteland. Who doesn't do that from time to time? I've seen you give caps to kids, and sell energy weapons on the cheap just to buy stimpaks for the needy in Freeside. I watched you rob the Van Graffs blind before turning them into the NCR that was borderline _evil _of you but so amazing to watch. As you turned around and sold them their own stock to the Gunrunners at a premium price." Veronica let out a little laugh in remembrance before she continued, "I've seen you do all these amazing things for the people of the wasteland from rerouting the power of HELIOS ONE and gave power to the entire region. You could've had a superweapon in your grasp… but you didn't want it. Time and time again you've been tempted with positions of power and power in tangible forms and you turn it down each and every time. And I think that's why… seeing that is what made me… fall in love with you Marco."

For a time there was silence. '_Is he in shock? Is he trying to think of a way to let me down gently?'_ Veronica couldn't take the silence any longer. "M-Marco, say something anything please!"

The sound of Marco sawing logs on her lap met her ears. Veronica blinked. '_He… he fell asleep?' _The scribes face soured and she almost got angry but then she realized _why_ he fell asleep. '_The radiation is probably taking its toll on him.'_ She leaned over and kissed his brow. "Poor baby." When she pulled away, she whispered. "I'll tell you next time. Sleep well, Marco."

So Veronica sat there with Marco's head on her lap, hand gently going through what remained of his hair as he slept.

* * *

It took over two hours but the repairs to the Proto-Transportalponder were finally complete.

"Eureka! We've done it! BWHAHAHAHA-" Mobius stopped cackling and started coughing. Once he stopped he turned to the others. "Would anyone like a celebratory box of mentats?"

"Sssh!" Veronica hissed. "Marco's sleeping!'

The courier sat up and groaned in pain. "Not anymore I'm not."

Veronica shot the mad scientist a glare for waking Marco up and Mobius had the decency to look sheepish at least. "How'd you sleep m'boy?"

"Better than usual." He looked over to see Veronica right next to him, he quickly put two and two together. "I fell asleep on you didn't I?" Upon receiving a bashful nod, Marco swiftly apologized. "I'm so sorry Vera, I'm just so tired these days and…" Veronica held up a hand to silence him.

She then smiled telling him. "It's ok Marco. I know you must be tired a lot, considering… everything."

Marco nodded and limped over to Fido. He started going through his pack until he found his tackle box. Taking out his usual dose of everything he crouched down on the floor and started shooting up. Arcade's brow knitted in worry when he saw how much Med-x he was taking at once on top of everything else. "Your taking three times the recommended dose of Med-x Marco… have you been doing that long?"

"Bout the past three months now." The Courier admitted seeing no point in lying. "Pains been getting harder to deal with."

Veronica helped Marco remove his gas mask, so he could inhale a dose of Jet. When she saw his scar marked face she gently ran her hand over his cheeks. Despite all the hardship he'd endured he still had that cute little mole on his right cheek. Taking the canteen from his waist which automatically filled with freshwater, Marco choked down a couple pills of Buffout and a Mentat before he placed his mask back over his face before rising shakily from his crouched position. "So we all ready to go?"

Cass nodded brow knitting in worry. "We are, are you gonna be okay all by yourself?"

Marco released a snort. "I was by myself _long_ before I met any of you. I'll be fine. I walked all the way to the Capital Wasteland. I helped this bright-eyed girl, fresh outta her vault purify the river basin and give fresh water to the entire Capital Wasteland. I've seen New Reno and the Pitt, the remains of Pittsburg, and even Maryland's Point Lookout National Park. I've been to Vault City. From Fort Abandon to Circle Junction, and I rode in the Brahmin drives at Big Circle."

The companions of the Courier were getting more and more wide-eyed with ever word the Courier spoke, but the biggest revelation was yet to come. "And…" Marco paused as if debating what to say next. In the end, he shook his head and finished. "And if I can do all that, I think I can handle this guys."

The Companions of the Courier had a feeling their friend was keeping something to himself but decided to leave it be. All of them knew the value of either secrets or a painful past, knowing better than to pry. Marco then coughed and spoke again, "But before we go. I've got one last thing to do since your all here." Seeing he had everyone's attention Marco scratched the back of his neck again. "Do think you all could follow me back to my pad real quick? I've got some things for you that would be useful."

The group looked at each other before shrugging and following the Courier out into the Big Empty proper.

* * *

The Robo-Scorpions avoided the group like the plague, mostly because they had finally figured out the Courier liked to tear them apart for scrap. While everyone else was marveling at the Big Empty, Marco and Christine kept their wits about them. Both had their fill of this place and knew better than to let the possibilities of this place get to their heads. The two's heads were on swivels and they looked in opposite directions at all times. Keeping eyes peeled for Cazadors, Nightstalkers, and Lobotomites. Thankfully nothing crossed their paths, and they made it to the Sink unmolested.

Once inside all of Marco's friends marveled at the modern amenities he had. Then, Blind Diode Jefferson talked. "C'mon in and shake off the dust. Hehehe!"

"Your things… they talk?" Veronica asked excitedly.

"Yeah just stay away from the toaster… he's crazy and may have plans for world domination, one slice of bread at a time." Marco joked. Before saying seriously. "But really guys, keep any metal objects _away_ from the toaster."

The others nodded before branching out to explore the apartment. Arcade was immediately taken with the Biological Research Station and its ability to convert any plant matter into other matter.

Veronica saw something in Marco's bedroom that caused her to call him over. "Marco?!"

Marco made his way into his bedroom asked, "Yes Vera, what is it?"

Veronica pointed into the corner where a complete set of Enclave Power Armor stood. "What is that?"

"Oh, that old thing? I found that in my travels. But I don't know how to use power armor so…"

Veronica slapped him on the arm. "You were just going to leave that thing here?! To be picked up by some random scavver? Are you _insane_!"

Marco shrugged. "I guess so? I mean I can't use it, Veronica."

The Scribe sighed through her nostrils. "What if I showed you how to?"

Marco blinked from under his gas mask. "Seriously? You know how to use power armor?"

Veronica gave him a 'Did you forget who you're talking to?' look. "Right, Brotherhood Scribe nevermind… do _you_ want it?" Marco offered after a moment of thought.

Veronica's eyes widened in shock and she held her chest as it skipped a beat. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Marco shrugged. "I'm pretty strong even without power armor. With it, I'd be… well, it's too scary to imagine. With all my cybernetic implants and everything."

"Just how strong are you?" Veronica questioned.

In response, Marco lifted Veronica bodily above his head with one hand by her waist, seemingly with no effort at all and while dying from radiation poisoning.

"Good god!" Veronica gasped out once she was put back down. "Your… you're…"

"Inhuman? A freak?" Marco finished for her while looking away.

Veronica put a hand on her shoulder. "Amazing, incredible, and your right. You in power armor? Scary thought. Still wanna learn how to use this thing?"

Arcade popped his head into the bedroom and said, "Was I seeing things or was Marco just bench pressing you Veronica?" He then noticed the power armor and asked, "Where did that come from?"

Veronica playfully punched Marco on the arm. "Mr. Prospector here found it out in the wasteland."

Arcade recently moved reverently towards the armor and ran a hand down the metal surface. "Really now? This is quite a find."

Marco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's the best suit of power armor I've ever found."

The two looked at him and echoed. "Best suit? You mean there are others?"

Marco nodded. "Oh yeah, I keep them upstairs. I turned the Think Tank into a storage room for all my extra crap."

Arcade and Veronica looked at each other. "Would you mind it if we went and looked through your storage room?"

"Go ahead right after I give you your gifts," Marco replied going to his trunk and coming out holding a rather unique looking ballistic fist that had a single barrel, and recharger pistol that glowed red. Handing the ballistic fist to Veronica that had the words '_Two-step Goodbye'_ scratched in the side before he tossed the recharger pistol to Arcade, who almost dropped it. He looked at the weapon, "This thing is very advanced, wherever did you find it?"

"Bought it off a trader in Novac for a helluva lot of caps. But it's worth seeing as it almost never runs out of ammo. Ten shots with three seconds to recharge a full clip."

As Arcade looked over the weapon he noticed that in scrawling silver cursive was the words _MF Hyperbreeder Alpha_. Arcade looked at the weapon then at Marco. "Thank you, Marco, this was very kind of you."

"Sure don't worry about it." Marco started putting together a dessert camo sniper rifle and within a couple of minutes of what looked like a well-practiced routine, he had it fully assembled. He then gave a sharp whistle. "Boone heads up buddy!"

Marco tossed the Gobi Scout Rifle to the career sniper who caught it reflexively and looked over his new piece of ordinance. It was finely oiled and well cared for. He looked through the scope assessing the magnification level. Boone smirked, it wasn't something he did much anymore. "Nice, thanks."

"No problem, Christine, I think you left this behind the last time you were here." He tossed the former Brotherhood knight her former sniper rifle. Christine ran her hand down her old gun as she smiled.

Marco then came out with the All-American, "This puppy needs two hands to use, which isn't really my scene so who wants it?"

Christine and Boone looked at each other.

"I bite," Christine told the sniper honestly.

"Take it then," Boone told her.

Marco called out into the main room. "Oh, I almost forgot I've also got a Bozar here too."

"Mine!" Boone said rushing in to claim the weapon as Christine scowled, but only a little bit.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was kitted out with various weapons Marco had 'acquired' in his travels. Boone was now wearing the Survivalists Armor he found in Zion, Christine was wearing the Assassin Suit Mk II, Arcade, and Veronica were both wearing power armor from his inventory. Veronica was wearing his Lyons Pride Power armor that was a gift from the West Coast brotherhood, whereas Arcade opted for Enclave Hellfire Armor, a spoil of war he'd kept from his time in the Capital Wasteland.

After Veronica showed her how Cass wore a suit of standard T51B power armor that he swore up and down to both Veronica and Christine he didn't kill the owner of. Said Brother was already killed by Deathclaws when he acquired it, along with _Mercy, _his 20mm grenade machinegun. In terms of armaments she was using the _Terrible Shotgun_, a trinket he'd picked up in the Capital Wasteland, with as much ammo as she could carry for it.

Bog hefted up the _Nuka Breaker_, an electrified neon sign. Lilly meanwhile was using a rusty yet potent super sledge he'd come across called _Oh Baby_.

Everyone had backpacks which they'd filled with ammo and stimpaks. In addition to the _Two-Step Goodbye, _Marco also gave Veronica the _Q-35 Matter Modulator_. He saw no point in leaving such a fine weapon behind and she could always use a ranged weapon. He handed _Pew-Pew_ a fully automatic laser pistol, to Arcade, citing it as his reward for finding thirty sarsaparilla star bottle caps.

Then once he was shown how power armor worked, he stepped into the Enclave power armor at Veronica's insistence. "We are not leaving such a sweet piece of tech here! Now get in the damn armor, Marco!"

Grumbling something under his breath about 'bossy women', Marco did so. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, all things considered, as the metallic carapace closed around him from the back, his armaments magnetized to the outer shell at specific points for ease of access. He looked at Veronica through the insectoid like lenses of the helmet. "Happy now?"

Seeing her nod he continued, "Good now can we please get going?"

With everyone stocked up on stimpaks, chems, weapons, and ammo, with both of Marco's super mutant allies carrying large amounts of ammunition and even Rex and Eddy outfitted with bags Marco had completely cleared out his inventory of everything he'd kept here.

"Arcade, we can't take the research station with us." Marco informed the doctor.

The man looked at him in askance. "Why ever not? It's not plugged into anything from what I've seen."

"Can I take Muggy?" Veronica pleaded sweetly holding up the mini-securitron.

A mini-securitron who screamed "FREEDOM! FREEDOM AT LONG LAST! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"I'm kinda fond of the toaster myself," Raul commented.

"One day this world will bow before me! Bwahahaha!" The toaster commented from its place in Raul's arms. "When that day comes, I promise your death will be swift for your actions this day in making your future ruler mobile."

"Seriously?" Cass asked dubiously.

Raul shrugged. "He's a riot."

"I like the jukebox," Boone commented.

"Your one cool cat yourself man," Jefferson commented.

Marco tried to think of a solution. Finally, he came up with something. He walked over to the Central Intelligence Unit. "Hey, can you do me a solid?"

"Certainly sir, how might I assist you today?" the CIU asked.

Marco replied. "I need everyone's personality chips removed, along with their upgrade holotapes."

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Right away sir." Every AI in the Sink summarily shut down, and Marco went around collecting each and every one of them. He then returned to the Central Intelligence Unit. "I need your personality chip to buddy. We're all moving on to greener pastures."

"Yes sir, just a moment." The glowing table that represented the Central Intelligence Unit faded to a dim glow before powering down completely and a single red microchip popped out of the side. Marco picked it up and added it to the small leather bag containing all the others. He turned to his friends. "Ok, now we can leave."

And so they did leaving the Sink behind them for the final time.

* * *

Marco mounted on Fido while everyone else was standing on the Proto-Transportalponder pad, with both Lillie and Bog taking up a majority of the space due to their size. "Everybody ready?" Mobius called as he used his extendable arms to tap the last few buttons needed to initiate the machine. "Now just so we're clear," Mobius began before he hit the final button, "This is a one-way trip…. And there is also a minor five-percent chance of automatic disintegration on the spot. That said, everybody ready?!"

"Wait what was that last bit?!" Veronica asked worriedly.

"Good! Here we go, folks!" Mobius hit the button the electrodes above them sparked to life, there was a blinding flash of light… and when it cleared all of them were gone.

Marco looked over to Mobius. "Uh, Doc… did you just kill all of them?"

"Goodness, I certainly hope not. They all seemed so nice." Mobius commented in a grandfatherly tone. "Well you'd best be going yourself, lad, remember eighty-eight miles an hour. That's the ticket!"

Marco nodded hoping against hope Mobius just didn't commit mass murder. "Right, seeya soon Doc… I hope."

Marco, clad in Enclave power armor revved Fido's engine, causing him to growl before he took off as fast as he could towards the nearest wall. The speedometer read sixty-nine.

The wall was fifty feet away.

Seventy-two.

The wall was thirty feet away.

Eighty.

The wall was now twenty feet away.

Eighty-eight.

Five feet away from the wall everything began to stretch and warp for Marco, and a blast of flame consumed the spot where he once was. Nothing, neither the rider nor the bike remained. Mobius stared at the spot for a moment and then smiled. "Well, that project was a success… Oh drat! I forgot to give Marco his going away present what with all the hullabaloo going on."

Mobius floated over to a metal case and opened it. Inside lay an ornate katana. But this was no ordinary sword. This weapon was forged from Saturnite steel. It could hold both an edge and heat. "Ah well, I'll give it to him when I see him again."

Mobius turned to the shadows. "My friend, would you mind terribly carrying this? I'm afraid these days I'm all thumbs."

A securitron with a happy-go-lucky white face came out from the darkness. "I'd love to do that. Even if I didn't have a choice, I'd still do it anyway because that's how I was programmed."

"Good, good," Mobius muttered absently. "Now, if you would take this and go wait on the pad over there, that would be very helpful."

"Okay!" Yes, Man said, picking up the metal case in one of his hands and waiting patiently on the Proto-Transportalponder.

"This is my last time here in this place," Mobius said to himself. "Huh, it was fun while it lasted." Mobius sent a countdown timer to go off in thirty seconds and joined Yes Man on the pad. "This is one small step for machine, one giant leap for science!"

There was a flash of light, and for the first time ever, the Big Empty lived up to its name. It was empty of sentient life… for the moment.

* * *

There was a blast of light and Marco hit the breaks as fast as he could. Skidding to a halt the power armor clad courier looked around. He found himself in the middle of a field with all manner of strange flowers around him, some were colors he couldn't even name. Looking to his left, he saw a building in this distance and veered Fido towards it.

Pulling up around front he read a hanging sign which read. "Knights of the Post Office."

In the window was a taped piece of paper saying "Help wanted. Preferred Experience in Postal Service if Possible."

Swinging off Fido, and telling him to stay for good measure, Marco made his way inside. The place reminded him of the Courier-Express in Primm there was a counter with all manner of cubby holes behind it, some chairs and tables were scattered about for people to sit and wait. Seeing a small silver bell on the counter, Marco walked over and rang it just once. He knew how annoying it could be when customers did that multiple times.

"I'll be with you in a second!" a rushed breathless but delightfully feminine voice called.

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry ma'am," Marco called politely upon hearing the female voice.

Marco heard a sudden crash, and he rushed to the source of the noise. In a backroom, he found a small hand sticking out a small pile of parcels. Marco gingerly picked up the arm revealing the rest of the figure it was connected to. It was a diminutive female monster, with green hair, a large set of horns and a small tail with a fluffy tuft at the end. She was wearing a blue uniform complete with a cap. She blinked up at him with big bright green eyes as he set her on the ground. He bent down as much as he could in his power armor to ask. "Are you alright Miss?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you… did you come to get a package delivered?" asked the tiny but cute monster girl.

Marco shook his head. "No actually, you see I'm a bit lost and was wondering if you could tell me what dimension I'm currently in?"

The small monster smiled kindly. "Oh well, that's simple enough. You're in the Kingdom of Mewni Dimension 650-M."

"Mewni, he...hehe, hehehehe!" Marco couldn't help himself from laughing. To end up here of all places. Fate must have a very funny sense of humor indeed or a personal grudge against him.

"What's so funny sir?" The post office worker asked worriedly that she may have angered or set off the towering knight in strange but domineering armor. Memories of other "knights" came to her mind. Nothing good came from them.

"Of all the places I could've ended up it was here. In Mewni. Ah, I needed a good laugh." Once Marco had calmed down he made his way around the counter and proceeded to ask questions. "What's Mewni like these days… Miss?"

"Iris sir, Iris Bolvina Knight Commander of the Knights of the Post… as for Mewni…" She looked away, "It's a dangerous place to be right now especially if you're a monster."

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, Professional Courier, and why is it bad to be a monster these days Miss Bolvina?"

"Diaz… did you just say, Diaz?" She asked while squinting at him.

Marco nodded. "Yes, ma'am why? Do you have business with me?"

"You wouldn't happen to know a Princess Turdina Diaz would you?" The postwoman asked. "I've been trying to deliver royalty checks to her for _thirteen years_ but I can't find her address!"

Marco had never wanted to facepalm himself more now than he had in his entire life. Considering he'd survived thirteen years in an irradiated hell, that was saying something. "I'm her cousin. I can get them to her." Marco said at last.

Iris breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! That's a load off my plate right there." The small monsterette hopped off the stool she was standing on and retreated into the back, returning carrying a mass of envelopes wrapped in twine. She threw them up on the counter before taking her place back up on the stool. "Can you make sure she gets these?"

"I sure will Iris… Also noticed you were looking for help?"

"You want to apply?" The monster's eyes lit up even brighter. "You said you had courier experience."

"Yes but before that, and we get even further sidetracked why is it not safe to be a monster these days?"

"Ah, my bad." Iris rubbed her head sheepishly and her tail flicked back and forth in her embarrassment. "Ludo one of the Avariuss' stole the Butterfly book of spells years ago and has just recently kidnapped the queen of Mewni. In fact, I just recently got a ransomgram for her return."

"Ransomgram?" Marco questioned.

Iris shrugged. "It's like a telegram, but for ransoms."

Macro was processing all of this as fast as he could. "So Queen Moon has been kidnapped then?"

To his surprise, Iris shook her head. "No, she is now just the Queen Mother. The current queen of Mewni is Star Butterfly."

"You mean to tell me, that not only has Ludo had the Book of Spells for thirteen years, but now he's taken Star hostage?" Marco was beginning to think the so-called knights of Mewni were incompetent.

"Yep, that about sums it up. The people of Mewni at large only learned about the book going missing during Star's Princess Song Day celebration though. That was… almost twelve years ago now?"

"If your willing Iris, I'd like to deliver that ransomgram to the palace," Marco asked.

The woman blinked. "Really?" Seeing him nod resolutely, she sighed in relief. "You are just my knight in shining armor today, aren't you? Pulling me out from under a pile of packages, delivering Turdina's mail, and now going to the palace so I don't have to risk my life and possibly being killed by the guards before I can even deliver the ransomgram? You're hired! We pay three gold cobs a day and we get Sundays off, room and board is free." She handed him a sealed letter, "Here's what you need to say for the Ransomgram."

"Deal, though I would've been happy to work for just the room and board." He threw one final thing out behind his shoulder as he was leaving, "Plus having a hot boss is a bonus too."

The monsterette blushed crimson and grabbed her chest, where her heart was rapidly palpating. "H-Hot?!"

* * *

Marco and Fido tore down the dirt roads of Mewni like bats out of hell. Marco was making a bee-line towards Butterfly Castle and was ready, willing and able to run down anyone who got between him and his objective. Which included a corn merchant salesman.

"Not my corn!"

Marco gave no shits as he drove Fido right up the steps leading to the castle doors, where two men with pikes stood waiting barring him entrance. "Halt! State your business!" One of them barked out.

"Knight of the Post, here to deliver a ransomgram to the Queen-Mother of Mewni."

The guards looked at him suspiciously. "I heard they was only monsters in the Post I did?"

The other one nodded along. "Yeah me too… what if this is a plot by that Ludo fella to assass...assin… off the queen-mother?"

The two lowered their pikes towards him threateningly. "You ain't gettin' anywhere near the queen beasty."

Marco sighed. "I don't have time for your prejudiced bullshit. Marco grabbed their pikes by their metal shafts, and squeezed them, they bent like tin foil. He then ripped them out of the guards' hands and tossed them aside before knocking the two men's heads together rendering them unconscious. Marco then dismounted from FIDO and walked up to the doors to the front atrium.

Marco then pushed on the doors lightly, sending them flying open and slamming against the stone walls. '_I'm not used to my own strength in power armor… I hope those men aren't dead.' _Marco thought to himself as he approached a terrified looking maid and asked politely. "Miss, I have an urgent message for the Queen-Mother, do you know where I might find her?"

His words soothed the girl and she replied, "Y-Yes sir, she is upstairs in the war room conferring with the M-Magic High Commission. They have been trying to track down Ludo's location all week."

"Which door? Marco asked as he made his way up a nearby staircase.

"Fifth on your left, but they won't like being disturbed!" She called after him in warning.

"Too damn bad!" He called back. Once he found the door he considered knocking. '_Fuck it, they had thirteen years to fix this damn problem, to hell with politeness.'_ Marco thought before he kicked the door in with one mighty booted heave.

Stepping over the door, and on the poor sap who was leaning on it when he kicked it in, Marco surveyed the room. Maps and charts were pinned down to a long square table by daggers while certain places were circled and others marked off. Knights of Mewni were seated around the table and the oddest group of people? Mutants? Fairies? He'd ever seen were clustered around Moon. The one who caught his eye first and foremost was the hot redhead. She was both literally and figuratively hot. She was beautiful, with long flowing auburn hair and bangs that covered a single amber eye, she had long horns, floating in between the horns was a single flame and was wearing a burnt orange dress that accentuated her womanly figure, and made her pale skin stand out even more.

The others were an orb with a skull face in it, and a buff man with snakes for arms and a geodetic crystal for a head in which a single eye floated. '_How does he breathe?'_ Marco wondered his gaze passing over a bipedal goat in a robe with demonic bat wings before he fixed his lensed gaze on Moon Butterfly.

Despite thirteen years passing she didn't look like she had aged a day, from what Marco could recall of her. She looked the same as she did all those years ago. River too hadn't changed at all by Marco's reckoning. He was still dwarfishly short and had a long blonde beard.

Before Marco could speak the hot redhead snapped, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Well hot stuff, if you'd give me a second, I'll be happy to give you my name _and _my number."

The woman in question was dumbstruck and she even blushed a little. She wasn't used to such outright flattery. Marco took this momentary distraction to make his way forwards and finally stepping off the door, Marco spoke. "Knight of the Post here to deliver a ransomgram to Queen-Mother Moon Butterfly."

Moon sighed. "I see proceed Mr.?"

"Courier Six."

"That's a designation, not a name." River noted.

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled with you people at the moment, so Courier Six is all your getting outta me!" Marco snapped back. Before he tore open the ransomgram and read. "To the queen-mother, my dearest Moon, if you ever want to see your precious daughter alive again return my finger to me within the Forest of Certain Death at noon Tuesday. Or else,

Signed Toffee dictated but not read."

River looked at him disappointedly. "You were supposed to sing it."

"That costs extra, plus my dignity," Marco replied flatly. He looked to Moon, "You really screwed the pooch this time didn't you Moon?"

"Hey, just who the hell are you to talk to her like that?" Rhombulus snapped, raising his snake arms preparing to crystalize this person whom he assumed was evil.

"No, no Rhombulus he's quite right… whoever you are." Moon looked at the unfeeling mask as if trying to peer behind its depths.

Marco though was getting tired of all this cloak and dagger crap. Plus it was getting hot in this armor. He needed some fresh air and to cool off a little bit. So, he reached up and took the helmet off. River and Moon gasped.

"Hey Moon, hey River it's been a while huh?" He smiled at them and resisted the urge to sigh at the crisp clean air flowing into his lungs...

"M-Marco?!" Moon asked getting up and going over to get a better look at him. "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh, for the most part," He coughed and shook off the dizzy spell that caused before saying, "Seriously though you guys. Ludo has had that damn book for _thirteen years_? For fuck's sake, what _have_ you been doing? Sitting around with your thumbs up your collective asses?"

"Hey Marko or whatever your name is!" the redhead snapped at him. "Finding Ludo isn't as easy as it seems!"

"Oh yeah, why's that hot lips?"

Doing her best not to blush, Hekapoo replied, "Because, his little eagle pet can fly, meaning he can be anywhere."

Marco looked over the map. "When he usually shows up, which direction does he come from?"

"It's different each time but he always files off to the southwest towards the mountains." the skull in the orb replied.

Marco traced a finger in that direction a lot of small places were circled on the map. "What are these?"

"Monster temples places monsterkind used to worship at before the rise of mewmanity. We think Ludo and his rat army may be hiding in one of them."

"Ok, so which one of these can only be reached by air, or by a very agile rat?" Marco asked mostly to himself before he noticed something else, one of the nearby temples had a mine close by. "It's this one." He pointed at the one not too far from the Forest of Certain Death if taken by air.

"How can you be so sure?" The redhead asked leaning over the table to get a better look giving a great view of her cleavage.

"Well Red, has a mining tunnel nearby, I'll bet my last cap that's how the rats are getting inside while Ludo or Toffee or whatever the fuck he wants to call himself nowadays flies around."

The girl looked at the map, then groaned. "How the heck did we miss that." She looked at the group of knights. "Seriously people?! How the heck did no one notice this?!" Her flame increased in size with her anger.

"I did notice it hot stuff so cool your jets before you blow your top. Not that I would complain from a free show." Marco told her.

She paused and looked at him with a slightly alluring yet hopeful look, "You know, I got your name, but I never did get your number."

"It's Six, Courier Six," Marco told her honestly. "Right well seeya," Marco said taking a quick picture of the map and logging it, and the location of the mine on his pipboy.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Moon asked as he made for a swift and sudden departure.

Marco nodded before putting his helmet back on. "Yep, I did my job, I delivered the ransomgram. Now it's time for me to head back to base and get paid."

"But we thought you'd… " River began only to be cut off by Marco. "I'd what, want to go out of my way to save Star? Sorry but I've had my fill of messing with magic. I lost thirteen years of my life due to magic! I want…" Marco tried to fight off a coughing fit spraying some blood on the ground. "The only thing I want is…"

His body continued to shake as he coughed and sputtered, spraying more flecks of blood on the floor. "Damn it!" Marco cursed when the fit passed.

"Dear boy, whatever is the matter with you?" Moon asked her motherly instincts kicking in for one of her daughter's closest friends at his clear amounts of pain and blood he was coughing up.

"I'm dying, that's what," Marco replied bluntly a little angered at the reminder of his mortality but accepting it.

Moon covered her mouth in shock. "No!"

"Yes," Marco replied sarcastically, taking his helmet off so he could wipe the blood off the lenses showing all present his sickened and wraggled visage. Then he shrugged. "Then again, saving a hostage can't be that much different than delivering a package right?"

"Marco, you just coughed up blood, your in no condition to…" Moon stopped dead when he shot her a glare that almost stopped her heart and in fact, had stopped hearts before.

"You don't get to dictate to me what I can and cannot do. No one does, not now, not _ever _again! I will never again be bound in chains be they physical or otherwise, do you _understand _me?" His voice was warped and raspy due to all the radiation he had absorbed and it had gotten even more dangerous as he spoke, lowering to a deep terrifying octave bringing a presence of menace among the audience in the room.

Moon didn't know what Marco had gone through in his years away, but they had changed him, of that, she had no doubt. The kind boy had a dark, sharp edge to him now, like a sharpened knife. If he wasn't handled carefully, she felt she might end up cut or far worse. "It wasn't my intention to dictate to you Marco dear, I'm just worried about your health."

"I'm well enough for this Moon. Besides, you're going to be paying me for Star's speedy and safe return anyway."

Moon smiled amused. "We are, are we?"

"Yes, you are, after all, it's customary to pay for a successful delivery no?"

Moon sighed, '_So you've become that kind of person have you Marco?'_ she thought disappointedly before she asked. "What are your demands?"

"Since I'm going it alone to rescue a queen I'd say at least ten thousand gold coins should be sufficient plus expenses."

Moon nodded. "Very well, would you like half now or?"

"I'll collect it all in bulk once you have your daughter back Moon, I'd also like a one way portal to Earth, and for my name to remain unknown to Star if at all possible." Marco finished.

Moon looked saddened by that last request but nodded all the same. "As you wish. You have yourself a deal, Marco."

The Queen and the Courier shook hands. "Then I'll get started right away. He turned to leave only to pause and look back saying, "You should know Moon, that I always fulfill my contracts, even if I have to come back from the dead to do it. So don't worry, I'll bring Star back to you safe and sound. You have my word."

With those last ominous words, Marco left the war room in silence, as he made his way back to Fido he wondered what his friends were up to, provided Doc Mobius hadn't vaporized them of course.

* * *

There was a flash of blue-white light, and when it cleared, the Companions of the Courier found themselves in a park. But this wasn't like any park you'd find in the wasteland, surrounded by dead trees, barren soil, and forgotten and rusted play equipment. No, this particular park was green, verdantly green. The boughs of the trees were flush with leaves, and grass, like a plush shag carpet beneath their feet. The only thing which was the same was the sky, which just like in the Mojave was the same blue.

Seeing children happily at play and families having picnics on the grass, Veronica turned to the others. "Guys, it might be a bit early to call it but I think… I think we made it!"

"Maybe." Even Boone who was usually stoic sounded slightly upbeat. "But we won't know for sure until we get the lay of the land. Arcade, go ask someone where we are."

"Why me, dare I ask?" The intellectual inquired.

Boone sighed, "You, unlike myself, Lillie, and Bog, you are better with people. You're a doctor it comes with the territory. Plus their likely to be frightened by Raul, no offense."

"None taken your probably right." the old vaquero said with a shrug.

Cass looked at Boone, "Why can't I go?"

"You can't go because your crasser than a raider three sheets to the wind. I doubt these people would want their children learning any colorful language."

"I… can't argue with that." Cass conceded.

"So," Boone finished, "It's up to you Arcade, go get us that intel soldier."

Arcade sighed. "Fine, but I'm getting out of this power armor first, don't want to frighten the locals."

After a quick change, the doctor approached, a pair of ladies sitting on a blanket. One had a slightly tan complexion with blonde hair that had an aquamarine streak that went down to her waist and flowed in the nice wind while the other was an African-American girl with her hair tied back in a bun. He politely cleared his throat to get their attention, "Pardon me, but my friends and I are a bit lost and were wondering if you could give us directions?"

The blonde smiled kindly, "Sure thing man, where are you trying to get to?"

Arcade smiled kindly in return, "Just to clarify first this is Echo Creek, California yes?"

The blonde nodded, chuckling a bit. "Yep, you're in the right city at least."

Arcade sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You wouldn't happen to know where to find the Diaz residence would you?"

A film of sadness covered the girl's eyes at the mention of the name but she kept smiling. "Yeah, everybody knows where that place is, just go left out of the park and keep walking till you find the house with the castle turret sticking out of it. You can't miss it."

Arcade nodded. "Yes, I see. Hard to miss indeed. Thank you for your help."

The doctor started to walk away but something about the girl he'd spoken with niggled something in his memory. He turned back and looked at her. She caught his gaze again and asked. "Was there something else you needed?"

Arcade shook his head, "No, no, it's just… you remind me of someone a friend of mine mentioned once, that's all. Sadly, he is not with us today or we wouldn't need to ask for directions. He's a native, though he hasn't been home in… quite a while."

With that, the blonde man turned to leave, and Jackie Lynn Thomas didn't know what made her do it, but she called out to the man a little anxious of his answer, "Wait!" When he turned to her in askance she asked him, "What was the name of this friend of yours?"

"Marco, his name is Marco." The man replied before walking off. Not seeing the stunned look his words had left on the woman.

"Marco?" The other woman on the blanket questioned in French-accented English, "Is that not zee name of zee boy 'ou?"

Jackie nodded in a dumbstruck fashion. "Uh-huh."

Chloe gave her girlfriend of ten years a shake. "Well zen, what are 'ou waiting for? Follow zem!" Chole was pointing to the group of oddly dressed people who were making their way out of the park.

"I'm afraid Chloe," Jackie admitted after a moment of silence.

Chloe cocked her head to the side. "Of what mon cher?"

Jackie could bring herself to look her longtime lover in the eye as she replied, "If Marco really is back, I… I'm honestly not sure what that means for us."

Much to her surprise, Chloe laughed. "Oh, is that all? Jackie mon cher, I think you are forgetting I am French. We invented the phrase ménage à trois."

Jackie stared at her girlfriend for a moment and then blushed when what she'd insinuated hit her. "Are you suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting?"

Again Chloe laughed. "These days that phrase is slang for a threesome, yes, but I was leaning more towards the traditional meaning, that is to say, three people sharing a home…" Chloe paused a moment in reflection, "Though if he is as kind as you make him out to be then… perhaps the _slang term_ could apply too…" The French woman grinned devilishly at the end.

"Chloe!" Jackie gave her a playful shove as her blush was cranked up to eleven.

"We'll just put that in the maybe pile for now non?" The french girl offered, before saying, "Shouldn't 'ou be going after them?"

Jackie smiled. "There's no rush, I _know_ where Marco's house is."

Chloe pointed at her, "Your stalling mon cher? Are you afraid of what you might find out?" She intertwined her fingers with Jackie's. "I'm not going anywhere, Jackie. We share an apartment."

"We do don't we?" Jackie gave an awkward chuckle.

Chloe nodded and stood up. "Yes, and zat is why we are going after them because come what may, we will always have each other."

Jackie stood up next to her, their hands still interlocked feeling more confident. "Yeah, we do don't we?"

"Yes, now shall we go see what has become of your former amoureux?"

Jackie looked away bashfully. "I wouldn't call him my lover, he _was_ my first kiss but nothing beyond that."

"But if circumstances had allowed?" Chloe asked with her eyebrow raised.

Jackie shrugged, "Who knows?"

Chloe let out a bell-like laugh. "I think we both know the answer to that mon cher." Chloe folded up their blanket and placed it in her backpack. "Come it is time to see what your boyfriend has been up to these past years."

* * *

The group of wastelanders quickly found the Diaz residence. Just as the girl Arcade questioned said, the place stood out like a sore thumb, with not one but two turrets sticking out of the side of the house. The group stood in front of the house and just stared at the odd architecture. "You certainly don't see that every day and this is coming from an over two-hundred-year-old ghoul," Raul said as he stared at the spires.

"No, most certainly not," Arcade agreed. "I suppose we should head up to the door and knock."

The group made their way up to the front door and stood there awkwardly, each waiting for one of the others to do the honors. Finally, Boone got tired of waiting and rapt on the door sharply three times."There, was that so hard?"

"If it was so easy, why didn't you do it sooner?" Veronica asked him.

"Shh, someone's coming to the door." Boone replied.

A female voice called out, "Coming just a second!"

The door was promptly opened by a vibrant brunette woman who looked to be in her early fifties who hadn't lost a single spring in her step. Her bright green eyes were vibrant and cheerful and she had a welcoming smile on her face which she greeted everyone at her front door with. Her pink shirt and brown sweats were really eye-catching. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, um this is the Diaz residence right?" Veronica asked having taken her helmet off and stowed it under her arm to come off as less intimidating.

The woman nodded. "Yes it is, I'm Angie can I help you?"

"Might we come in ma'am?" Boone requested formally. "We have news about your son."

"MJ? He should be at school as should his older sister Mariposa." Angie replied.

Boone tried again, "No ma'am not them, your _eldest_ son Marco."

Angie's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and tenuous hope. "Marco?" She hurriedly stepped aside "Please, please come in."

"Would you like us to take our shoes off, ma'am?" Raul asked as he was the only one in the group who knew about social norms in polite society.

Angie shook her head. "No, no need, please have a seat. I'll… I'll fetch you something to drink as soon as I fetch my husband from his studio outback. Give me just a moment please."

Angie disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of a backdoor opening and closing was heard. Raul sat down on the couch with a sigh, "Now this is a couch! Feels so good on my poor joints… So, what we gonna tell em?"

"The truth," Boone said bluntly. "Anything less would be a disservice to the Courier, to who he is and what he's done… for all of us." Boone looked around locking eyes with everyone. "Agreed? We tell them the truth no matter how ugly they might find it?"

"Agreed." Arcade nodded. "They'd find out eventually anyway. He's their son, the chances of him being able to lie to them for long are slim to none."

"Wouldn't know how to sugarcoat it if you asked me," Cass replied before taking a drink.

Raul shrugged. "Like I told the boss numerous times. I'm an open book. I'm an old book who's missing some pages but I don't see no point in lying."

"His exploits should be shared," Christine added in quiet but eloquent voice.

"Agreed, he's a hero in many respects." Veronica praised.

Arcade just had to add. "Yes, but one man's hero could be another's villain."

"Little Jimmy is a good boy!" Lilie almost shouted. "You take that back or I'll give you a spanking." the super mutant threatened.

Arcade raised his hands defensively. "I meant no offense, Lillie. I merely mean they could take some of what he's done the wrong way."

Cass huffed. "Well if they do, then that's on them ain't it?"

The informally trained doctor nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is."

There came a sudden urgent knocking at the front door. The group looked at each other. Boone looked to Raul. "Should we answer it? What's the protocol for this situation?"

Eddie peeked out the window. "It's that classy chick from earlier. The one who was groovy enough to give us the lowdown on this place. Chill guys."

"Answer the door, she's probably a friend of Marco's," Raul said after a moment. "She's gonna wanna hear this."

Arcade nudged Boone, who glared at him. "Your turn to play nice with the natives." the doctor said.

"Fine." Boone got up and answered the door just as Angie and Rafael returned to the living room and answered the door sternly but with a hint of kindness in his tone. "Hello?"

Jackie was taken aback by the man's gruff demeanor. But she quickly took it in stride. "Hi, your one of those people from the park, right? A friend of Marco's?"

Boone nodded, he rather disliked dealing with civilians because they reminded him too much of his time with his wife. "I am."

"Jackie dear is that you?" Angie called, waving from behind the taciturn sniper.

The girl waved happily back, feeling a little awkward. "Hi, Mrs. Diaz sorry for dropping by unannounced like this with Chloe."

Angie just smiled and shook her head. "Nonsense dear, if I've told you once I've told you a million times, your always welcome here, and for goodness sakes, call me Angie already. We've known each other long enough."

Jackie gave an awkward smile, "Right Angie, sorry." Jackie walked in and looked at all the strange people who were taking up space in the Diaz' living room. If she wasn't used to Star's antics since high school, she'd probably be freaking out right about now, wondering why a zombie (or a burn victim) and two blue giants were sitting so casually in their home but she didn't even bat an eyelash. Instead, she raised a hand in greeting and said, "Sup? I see you managed to find the place alright."

Then a dog trotted up to her wagging its tail. This wasn't unusual in the Diaz household, the Laser Puppies loved anyone. But this dog had three of his four legs replaced with mechanical prosthetics and his brain was on full display, encased in a jar of green liquid. Yet he came up to her sat down, and wagged his tail. He was the toughest looking German Shepherd Jackie had ever seen. She bent down and scratched him behind his ears. "Hey boy, what's your name?"

"That there's Rex little lady. Don't let his appearance fool ya. He can sniff out a bomb at fifty yards." The smooth voice came from the floating polished chrome robot that hovered at eye level with her.

She stood and stared at the talking orb a little surprised she missed such an interesting person right in front of her... "Hi there, I'm Jackie what's your name?"

"Folks call me Eddie I'm the smoothest DJ this side of the Rio Grande, but you can call me whatever you like a baby." the robot replied laying it on playfully thick causing Jackie and Chloe to chuckle.

The Eyebot zipped around making hammy introductions for all the foreign guests in the Diaz household. "This is the ghoul with a hand for guns and tools our boy Raul."

He stopped in front of Cass. "She's full of sass and whiskey. Boy does it takes a helluva lot to get her tipsy! We all love her but don't ever try to drink her under the table cause hoo boy will you ever be sorry! It's our own Rose of Sharon Cassidy!"

"Ah piss off you bucket of bolts!" Cass playfully swatted at Eddie before she took a gulp of her homebrew, grinning as she did so.

Arcade came next. "The Doc who can cure what ails ya, either thorough technical skill or his dry wit, cause you know laughter is the best medicine, give it up for Arcade Gannon ya'll."

"Eddie, stop this." Arcade pleaded looking away abashed.

But the machine carried on. "She's savvy with a workbench, can make a bomb outta spare parts, and she packs a mean right hook! She's also quite the looker too if I do say so myself. Let's hear it for Veronica Santangelo!"

Veronica blushed and looked away. "Oh, Eddie you charmer."

"Let's not forget the girl with the voice of an angel these days, but careful folks, she's a crack shot. Christine Royce. Give her a round of applause!" Christine can only nod and giggle a little at Eddie's praise.

"The last thing you'll never see! Tough, strong, silent, and deadly his name is Boone and it rhymes with doom! Which is what you'll be if you happen to be in his crosshairs! Give it up for Craig Boone folks!"

The sniper rolled his eyes but smirked at the eyebot's introduction.

"And last but certainly not least, we've got everyone's favorite old married couple. The dear granny and her buae, their both blue here with me and you… Lillie Bowen and Bog!"

Lillie waved happily and Bog nodded politely.

Jackie was nothing short of impressed by the announcer-like intro. "That was awesome Eddie! You've got a real talent there. You should totally be on the radio."

The eyebot chuckled. "It's funny you say that honey, cause my AI used to run a radio station."

"Sweet." Jackie smiled.

Angie came out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with glasses of margaritas, which she handed to each of her guests. Raul seeing the drinks, shed a tear and said, "Ma'am if I didn't know you weren't already spoken for, I'd kiss you right now. Do you know how long it has been since I had a _real _margarita?"

Angie flushed. "I'm guessing awhile Mr. Raul?"

The old ghoul raised his glass in salute. "Raul Tedeja, handyman and desperado at your service ma'am. For the record, it's been about two-hundred years give or take a decade."

"My good fellow, just how are you that old? Is it due to your zombification?" Rafael asked quizzically...

The other followers of the courier winced when the term zombie was mentioned, but Raul just chuckled. "I suppose you could say that, and it's a good place to begin explaining things as any. I'm what's known in the wasteland as a ghoul. One who was mutated by extreme exposure to nuclear radiation." Raul explained what he knew about the Great War because he lived through it. When he talked about his sister Rafaela, he downed his margarita like a shot, and Angie filled his glass again without needing any prompting. "Gracias," Raul replied before he carried on with his tale. How he settled into a small town for a while and met a hooker Claudia, who looked so much like his little sister… how he sold some raiders ammo hoping they'd leave town.

"They left alright, but not before killing everyone in the brothel and taking the girl with them...I… I hadn't been filled with rage like that since my sister died. I dug up my guns and chased after them finding them three days later, the girl already dead. I killed em all then I tossed my guns away. They never did me any good. All they brought me was misery and suffering. And then I ended up wandering the Mojave until I got forcibly abducted by a Super mutant named Tabitha. The Courier came in guns a blazing and busted me outta there." Raul nodded to Veronica. "You were with him by then Veronica in fact if I recall, you were with him the longest out of all of us, sans Boone by maybe a day."

Veronica sipped at her alcoholic drink. "I was, yeah, I watched him do great things. He would shoot down raiders without a second thought strip them of anything worth a damn, then leave them on the roadside to rot. I was with him when he had the option to get his hands on a satellite laser and instead decided to give free power to an entire region. When I asked him why he did that, he told me no man should have that much power over another. Not a god, not a government, and certainly not him. I've watched him haggle with a merchant over the price of a gun and turn right around and give caps and water to a beggar just because he asked for a drink and something to eat. I've seen him heal the sick, kill the greedy, condemn a dying group trapped in a vault to feed the needy, topple the prideful who thought they were invincible and secure in their places of power for the many." Veronica stopped and sipped her drink again before continuing looking at the Diaz's. "He's a lot of things your son, but he is nothing if not fair. He is cruel to the wicked and kind to those in need. Evil begets evil and good deserves good to your son. He did his best to help me find a new home, though it didn't work out the way he'd hoped."

Everyone chipped in stories they had of the Courier. Boone talked about how he found out about the woman who sold his wife and unborn child into slavery and assisted in avenging both of them. Eddie spoke of his repair by Marco's hand and how he was by his side when he freed the town of Primm from powder gangers.

Lillie Bowen spoke of Jacobstown and how thanks to Marco's efforts a cure for Nightkin schizophrenia had been discovered. When it came time to speak of the Sierra Madre, Christine Royce did most of the talking. Bog, a new personality did not remember much of that time. Christine spoke of the Ghost People, the deadly fog, Father Elijah and his maddening quest to get into the vault and the treachery of Dean Domino. How both the slippery ghoul and Father Elijah fell to the Courier's firm hand. One by the gun, and the mad former member of the Brotherhood, locked in the vault and left to rot.

None could speak of New Cannan though. Those months when the Courier took a trip to Zion Canyon, for he took that trip alone, and only Christine could speak with any true depth of the Big Empty though she wasn't there the same time as the Courier, so she couldn't speak of his experiences.

"There was also that time he disappeared for about a month right before the second battle of Hoover Dam. Before he left us all behind." Veronica noted. "I wonder what happened to him then?"

To everyone's surprise, it was Eddie who spoke up except not in an upbeat tone but sad and remorseful. "He walked a final lonesome road, but he didn't walk it alone. I was there with him every tragic step. In the end, we both had to sacrifice something on that lonesome road."

Everyone turned and stared at the robot. Veronica shook her head, "No, Eddie you were at the Lucky Thirty-Eight with us, I'm sure of it."

"You forget Veronica darling, unlike you fleshies, I _can_ be in two places at once." The eyebot retorted.

"Your talking about a data transfer?" Arcade guessed.

"Yeah baby, got it in one. The me that existed in the Divide walked that road with the Courier, all the way to the end… We, the Courier and I saw the impact a single man's choice can make, and when it came time to choose again, the Courier made the choice to free Vegas, by nuking the Long 15 and Dry Wells."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Then there was a cacophony of noise as all were yelling questions at once. Eddie let it happen for a moment before he let out a noise similar to a foghorn.

That shut everyone up.

Seeing he had the floor again, Eddie continued this time the cool voice Mr. Vegas was frim and unrelenting making sure they understood every word he was about to say, "Perhaps I should speak of the history of the Divide and the Courier's part in it before you get all judgemental." Eddie took a moment to collect the relevant data from his memory banks. ""It was a simple courier job, one that paid a lot since the NCR wanted it done. Just deliver this device from Navarro to Hopeville, where a survivalist community had established itself. The Courier had been going there for a while now bringing them supplies for caps. It was easy money. He dropped off some of the usual stuff then left. It was only later that he would hear about the mass of explosions. About the nukes going off in their silos… about all the deaths. The NCR foolishly shot themselves in the foot by having our boy deliver the detonator to Hopeville, they inadvertently allowed the Legion time to lick their wounds," Eddie paused to let his audience digest his words. "The Courier was drawn back there shortly before the Second Battle for Hoover Dam. He and I saw what his actions unintentional or not had wrought. Howling winds that flayed the skin off a man's face. NCR and Legion both driven mad by the winds and radiation killing anyone they come across. And at the center of it all… Ulysses." The name was said with equal parts reverence and hatred in Eddie's tone surprising all the listeners at Eddie's clearly expressed emotions.

"Ulysses? That's a legionnaire name." Arcade noted.

Eddie bobbed up and down, his version of a nod. "It is, it was him and his words who finally convinced the Courier to act. To free Vegas from the yolk of any master. Here, have a listen for yourselves. Hear the message of a broken man on his last trip to perdition. Begin playback, Ulysses final message:"

"_Last tape, last message. In case... you best me. If you're hearing this, you have, through blood or word._

_This message, and all that lies with it - it is for you,__Courier__. If you want to know the... why of things._

_This world, I've walked a good part of it... I stopped only because of you. What you did - gave me pause._

_Long ago, I crossed the__Colorado__, the first among the__Legion_ _to see__Hoover Dam_ _in all its glory... an Old World wall, yet bridging two sides._

_And beyond it, a symbol of a__two-headed Bear__, an idea great enough to challenge Caesar himself._

_Might kill him, taking it, whether he won or lost.__The Bull_ _needs to fight, needs the challenge, without it... it falters, dies in the dust._

_Might be a lesson there, in you and me. {"I'll"} Leave the thought behind the message to you._

_My message is this - the destruction that has been wrought, at the Divide - or elsewhere,__if you couldn't stop me..._

_It can happen again. It will keep happening._

_If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols. Even if it is nothing at all, know what you follow, Courier..._

_...just as I followed you, to the end. Whatever__your symbol__..._

_...carry it on your back, and wear it proudly when you stand at Hoover Dam."_

"End of Message playback. Now, do you understand? Why he did what he did? Why he is what he is?" Eddie inquired of his audience.

"So, that duster he wears is?" Veronica questioned.

"Is his flag, his chosen symbol," Eddie confirmed.

"Damn," Cass said taking a heavy pull from her jug of moonshine, "Didn't think the guy had it in him to cause a _second _apocalypse."

"He chose his way, just like he always does, only this time, there was no highway option." Veronica mused. "That is just so… _him_." Veronica wasn't mad or angry she was just…

Annoyed. Annoyed that Marco kept this all to himself, that he felt the need to keep this bottled up likely tearing him apart instead of confiding in her, or any of them for that matter. '_Does he think dying is some form of penance? That if he dies it'll just magically erase every bad thing he's done intentionally or not? Well newsflash Marco, it doesn't work like that! The choices we make in life, for good or ill, intentional or not, remain… even after we're gone. Dying won't fix that.'_

"If you think about it, Marco played an expert game of chess." Arcade mused. "He, in the end, outmaneuvered everyone and secured victory for no one but himself, freeing Vegas in the process." Gannon raised his glass in the air. "Good show old fellow, good show."

Angie and Rafael were holding onto each other and sharing a worried look. Their son, it seems had been changed by his surroundings just as much as he went about changing his surroundings. Was he the same happy boy they remembered? Clearly not. Could he become the same person again?

They could only hope. Wait and hope. And sometimes that is all that is needed.

Jackie too was mulling over everything she'd heard. '_Marco, just how much of hell have you gone through? What constitutes as normal to you now? A gun on your hip and your feet walking to some new unknown destination? Or can you actually come back home, back to me? To your family, to all of us here at Echo Creek?' _Jackie looked out the window as the telltale hiss of a school bus coming to a stop was heard and two children got off the bright yellow contraption.

One was a girl of almost thirteen with long wavy brown hair and a mole on her right cheek wearing black jeans and a green blouse, with green and black sneakers.

The other was a smaller boy wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. The hoodie was several sizes too big for him and he was wearing oval glasses, his nose was stuck in a book as he walked which almost caused him to faceplant into the dirt if his sister hadn't caught him at the last second.

"MJ how many times do I need to tell you not to read and walk at the same time? Your gonna get hurt one of these days!"

"Sorry, sis." The boy replied before placing a bookmark in his book and closing it.

"Your gonna be sorry if you don't start paying attention ya bookworm." The girl shouted.

Jackie coughed getting Angie's attention. "Angie, Mariposa and MJ are home from school."

The Diaz matriarch gave the blonde a smile as she rushed to the front door to greet her children. "Hello, my angels. How was school?"

"Fine," Mariposa sighed uncaringly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary I wish Auntie Star or someone like her would come to school, it would be a lot less tedious then," MJ said wistfully.

The two children then looked around and noticed their second favorite pair of aunts. "Auntie Jackie, Auntie Chloe!" the two said before rushing in to hug them.

Jackie greeted the two with hugs and kisses. "Hey, you two keeping your noses clean and doing your homework?"

"Nope." They joked.

"Rebels, I like it." Jackie grinned.

Chloe shook her head, "You are incorrigible mon cherie. You would do well to take full advantage of your American schooling you two… it doesn't get much easier than this." She stage whispered to the two of them.

"School was hard Chloe," Jackie argued back

Mariposa found her attention wandering as her aunts playfully bickered like they always did. She quickly found her jaw-dropping when she noticed all the other people in the room and started tugging on her little brother's arm calling, "MJ… MJ… MJ…"

"Mariposa what… is… it?" MJ found his eyes widening as he stared at the blue-skinned goliaths sitting across from them in their living room, and all the people in robot armor, then his eyes flickered to the _actual_ floating robot, then the cyber dog, then the zombie in the armored jumpsuit. "Did we fall into one of Auntie Star's portals by mistake?"

"Don't think so," Mariposa replied shaking her head and pinching herself.

"What do you think we should do?" MJ asked.

"How should I know, you're the one with his nose in a book all the time, I have you do my homework half the time!" Mariposa hissed back. "Doesn't one of them cover this kind of situation?"

"I like sci-fi as much as the next person but this is just _too _surreal," MJ whispered back.

Mariposa nodded, Sci-fi was her guilty pleasure as well. It was hard not to enjoy it knowing the multiverse exists. "So should we run or…?"

"Etiquette usually dictates introducing yourself to guests in your home unless I'm mistaken." A glasses wearing blonde man replied to Mariposa's whispered question, he seemed amused.

"You first old man." Mariposa shot back, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The zombie let out a rough laugh. "I'm the old man here chica."

"Mariposa Angelia Diaz!" Angie scolded, "That is not how we talk to guests." She set her glare on both of her progeny. "Introduce yourselves properly please."

Mariposa sighed before walking into the living room proper. "As you just heard my mom say I'm Mariposa Angelina Diaz." She motioned to her brother to come join her. He did so reluctantly. "This is my brother Marco Junior or MJ for short."

"Hi… are you all gonna shoot us with lasers or something?" He asked before receiving a slap upside his head from his sister.

"Don't ask them that you dork! They might do it and then feed us to the zombie!"

"Nah, your both _way _too stringy for me," Raul commented amusedly.

"Well aren't you two adorable!" Lilie commented leaning forward to get a better look at them.

Mariposa beamed at the praise while MJ shied away from the giant blue titan. Mariposa always did like getting praised on her looks so she preened, "Thank you… ma'am?"

"Lillie, don't frighten the young ones." The other commented sounding more articulate. He smiled down kindly at the two. "You'll have to forgive my friend Lillie, she is a tad forgetful and is easily excited by children as they remind her of her grandkids."

"That's fine Mr…?" Mariposa began.

"Bog."

"Nice to meet you, Bob," Mariposa said mishearing him.

"Woof!" That was MJ's only warning before something warm and wet assaulted his hand, causing him to burst out into giggles.

Mariposa turned to see the robo-dog licking her brother's face as he laughed all but begging him to stop. The dog then turned to her, tail wagging.

"No, down doggie, stay, stay." She had a bad experience with the laser puppies once which caused most of her hair needing to be cut off and she'd stayed away from dogs ever since. Yet Rex would _not_ be denied a new friend. He just took a gentler approach with her, trotting over and sitting down next to her before offering his lone remaining biological paw to shake. It took her a moment to get over her trepidation, but Mariposa finally smiled and took Rex's paw. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"Woof!" Rex affirmed.

She scratched his ears. "Good boy, I don't have to worry from any bad lasers from you do I?"

Rex shook his head in reply as if he could understand her.

"Looks like you and Rex have become fast friends, little lady," Eddie remarked.

"So who are you?" MJ asked with keen interest.

Eddie turned and looked at the others. "Can I do it again, please?"

"God no! Please don't! Not on your artificial life!" the males mainly Arcade and Boone replied.

"Go ahead Eddie, just ignore them," Veronica told the robot mischievously.

Eddie gave a joyful spin in the air and did his introduction routine again. Once he'd finished he added on a more polite introduction for himself. "And I'm your host with the smoothest tones around, you can call me… Eddie."

The children clapped once the eyebot was finished and Mariposa was blushing a little.

"Ok, so we know who you are, but, why are you here?" MJ asked.

Angie answered this question herself. " Nino, hija, do you remember all the stories I told you about your older brother, Marco?" When the two nodded Angie continued. "Well they are friends of his and according to them, he will be coming home very soon."

The two's eyes widened and they sported smiles that threatened to split their faces. "Really?"

Angie smiled tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Yes really."

The two having grown up hearing of their older brother from his adventures from Auntie Star whenever she visited had built him up in their minds as some sort of kung-fu zen master that could defeat any monster with just one hand. Soon, very soon, they were going to be able to meet, the man, the myth, the legend himself. They could hardly wait.

"Should we mention they uhh, you know?" Raul pointed at his own face for emphasis.

Veronica shook her head. "It's not our place to tell them something like _that_."

"I don't see why not, we told 'em everything else," Cass replied as she took another swig of her moonshine.

"That's different," Veronica argued in hushed tones. "We can tell what we know about him our impressions of him what we experienced with him, but we can't reveal his secret like that. It's just going too far."

"Agreed," Arcade replied after a moment. "It's not our place to bring up his personal health. Besides as his doctor, there is such a thing as Doctor-Patient privilege."

"Fine, we'll keep quiet about it." Cass groused. "Won't matter in the long run if we say anything or not really will it?"

Veronica shook her head, "No and besides," she glanced back at the scene of the Diaz' embracing happily. "Do you really want to be the one to ruin such a happy moment?"

"Nah, I ain't that cruel," Cass commented after a moment. "Hope Marco gets back here soon though from… wherever the heck he is."

Veronica smiled. "I think we can all agree that wherever he is, Marco is fine."

The Companions of the Courier all nodded in agreement, the Courier always could handle himself in or out of a firefight. They had no reason to worry… right?

* * *

Marco arrived a mile or two away from the mine entrance near the Forest of Certain Death. He parked FIDO and got off the motorcycle. He did not want to alert the guards at the entrance with his loud vehicle so he stopped far enough away that him slowing down wouldn't be a telltale sign that they were being watched.

Marco unstrapped _Paciencia_ from his back and looked down the sights of his rifle with his riot mask's zoom feature activating and zooming in on the guards at the entrance he was going to try to sneak into. He needed to get into the monster temple and he sure as hell did not want to try climbing a mountain in his condition.

He spotted two rats that came about up to his knees and chuckled a little, "Not as big as some of the rats back in the Mojave, but I think being able to use weapons makes them just a bit more dangerous. You know, now that I think about it, I should've brought _Ratslayer_ with me. Ah well. A hunting rifle will work just as well as a varmint rifle will."

The rats were holding a spear each that would be comical at three times their height if not for the fact Marco saw a helluva a lot more rats around the area and bringing bags of what he assumed to be corn or cornmeal, Mewni's main produce, into the mine. Marco took a deep breath to steady his shot and aimed with the wind to take out his two targets.

The first guard didn't know what hit him as a semi loud bang was and he fell over dead, a spray of blood gushing from his head. The other rat ran to his companion and dropped his spear. He tried to shake his companion awake but noticed the blood dripping from his forehead. Before the rat could yell out to the others Marco sniped him back of the head and dropping the other guard like a cast aside toy that was no longer wanted.

Marco holstered his rifle and made his way back to Fido. He rooted through his saddlebags for some scrap electronics, a sensor module, a bit of scrap metal some duct tape, and a green football shaped missile before he rigged it all together, forming his secret weapon which he clipped to the back of his belt.

Marco started to make a trek through the last mile of the forest before turning back to Fido with whispered instructions. "Cause a distraction about a mile east of my position and get me when I whistle," Marco left his dog-cycle with only a bark in reply and the whirling of a minigun revving up. The loud commotion of squeals and squeaks of agony alerted Marco that Fido was _cleaning house_ of Mewni's vermin problem. He smirks slightly while getting closer and closer to the entrance of the mine.

When the Courier got to the entrance he noticed it's built for people much taller than him with its peak at around ten feet tall. Marco could only shake his head at some of the unknown horrors that may be hiding in Mewni that he and Star never had the chance to see. He stabilizes his breath and prepares to strain his aching muscles and starts running at a brisk pace into the mine careful to aim his now unholstered _Sleepytyme_ at anything that makes a sound or moves.

Marco was a little annoyed at all the cobwebs and dirt inside the mine. '_You would think with all the food and supplies I saw those rats taking in here they would clean up more.'_ He thought as he trekked deeper inside. The farther Marco got into the mine he never noticed the _cobwebs_ vibrating farther up the mountain and shaking their maker awake.

Marco comes across the ladder that goes further up the mountain. He would have taken the mine lift but it was too bulky and loud for this stealth mission of his. He started to climb the ladder and shakes his hands not holding the rung every once and a while to get off some of the webs and dirt. When Marco reached the to, he saw the doorway out covered head to toe in a thick white viscous substance. Marco grunts to himself in anger and tries to cut through the goop with his combat knife _Blood-Nap _only to grunt in frustration when his knife couldn't cut through the substance but did pull most of it out of the way. Marco nodded satisfied as he went through the doorway. He didn't notice some of the material left on the ground started to be pulled taut as he started walking nor did he notice the glowing red eyes that were looking at him from above.

When Marco finally got to what looked like architecture and less mine he was worried and pleased. Pleased, because he finally got out of the mine full of god knows how many rats and worried because he so no more guards and all the white gunk everywhere. Right as he was about to move forward he felt a strong pull on his leg and he was dropped to the ground. Marco righted himself and saw something no one in the Mojave had ever seen. A giant-ass spider about the size of an abomination. Thinking fast Marco brought up _Sleepytyme_ and started to fire like there was no tomorrow as the beast pulled him closer and closer to its gaping maw.

A look of horror if it could be seen dawns on his face as the bullets bounce off the thick exoskeleton of the giant spider. Marco starts to hyperventilate as the spider pulls him close enough to be near its giant mandibles. He is taken out of his stupor when the giant spider bites into his torso and right through his chest armor. He grunts in pain and starts to reach for _Blood-Nap_. The spider with its fangs still in Marco is wondering why this intruder hasn't passed out yet from its venom. Next thing the spider knows all its world becomes is _pain_ as one of its four eyes is blinded as a knife is jabbed into it.

Marco breaks free when the spider drops him and writhes in agony as the knife logged in its middle right eye starts to leak vital fluids. Marco thinking fast stands tall and does what he knows best and pulls _Figaro_ out of his boot and cuts the webbing he then grabs the _Mysterious Magnum_ from his left hip and begins to walk towards the thrashing spider.

The spider keeps shaking in pain as it calms down and begins to get up and bare through the agony of having lost an eye. It feels a slight pressure on the side of its head and sees the intruder staring at him with his glowing red eyes, "I hope you rot in hell you fucking _ugly_ son of a bitch!" is the last thing she hears as the spider of Ludo then only sees darkness and fades into the oblivion of death.

Marco dusts himself off as he leaves the mine and doesn't look back. He does keep some of the webbing to show Mobius later. He grunts in pain a little and feels his torso where some blood trickles out of the twin pierced wounds on his backside and torso respectively. Cursing himself for not bringing stimpacks, he decides to get to the exit of this hole in the ground. He walks outside and takes a nice deep breath. The tightness in his lungs loosens just a little and Marco breathes a sigh of relief for once not having trouble breathing. The Mewman sun shines down on Marco and penetrates through his suit soaking him in its light and letting his wounds heal over ever so slowly.

He takes a survey of the land and temple and notices the oddly Aztec and central American decorations around the temple outside. Wishing he had a camera to take a picture of this magnificent structure Marco just shakes his head in what he is about to do and how nothing left of this place will be pebbles and corpses if he has anything to say about it.

Marco decides to go to one of the many openings of the monster temple but sticks close to the walls and listens for any more guards. Marco hears a commotion up ahead and makes a quiet yet quick sprint down the hallways further into the temple. He sees four rats talking to the little midget that is Ludo. For some reason, he has a crown of bones on his head and his eyes are glowing green for some reason

"I don't care if some lunatique dog is on the loose you will stay at your post and make sure the prisoner doesn't escape her bindings or her room got it?" Ludo talks in a deep and menacing voice that reminds Marco of someone drastically more threatening than Ludo. he just couldn't place it right at this time.

Ludo? walks away from the somewhat scared guard rats and grumbles to himself, " I finally after thirteen blasted years have gotten Moon's bloody daughter under my thumb again. Why that blasted boy of hers had to go off himself I have no idea. It would have been so much easier if I had him as bait again. Then the princess would have come running to me. Oh well, the present is now so I better go get prepared when I get my finger back and become whole once again."

Ludo doesn't notice Marco and walks right past the courier who is hiding in one of the many passages that lead to the prison room he made. Marco contemplates offing Ludo right now but thinks better of it and goes to grab Star. He walks further down the hallway and calmly clears his ragged throat in front of the guard rats who all raise their spears and point them at him. Marco then decides to speak up, "Yeah courier of the post here. I got a delivery for a mister Toffee. It's from my boss Iris and is about his ransomgram delivery."

The rats look at each other and are confused and chatter amongst themselves. One of the guards with a blood-red eye decides to walk up warningly towards Marco and chatters along and shakes its head in a way that means 'okay give it to me.' Marco can only smile as he reaches behind his back to grab the "_delivery_".

Marco decides to speak up again, " Gee thanks, dude. You would have no idea the amount of trouble I had to get through to deliver this. Now if you could just … _eat lead vermin!_" Marco yells out as he pulls out the fully loaded Big Boomer and gives the rat a shower of buckshot shampoo blasting his head and torso into crimson mincemeat. Before the other three guards can do anything, Marco draws both the _Mysterious Magnum_ and his _Ranger Sequoia_ and unloads into them all, spraying the doors in scarlet with the blood of the guards. Marco decided to act fast before the bird dude comes back reloads, _Big Boomer_, and aims for the door.

"Fire in the HOLE!" Marco yells out in warning to the captive on the other side before he blasts holes into the door hinges and kicks it down, before peering into the room.

For all intents and purposes its a nice room in the form of a crocodile mouth with a flowing fountain that makes a small waterfall that he thinks flows into the small lake or pool flowing outside. He stops to catch his breath at the breathtaking sight in front of him. Don't get Marco wrong he has some seen some beautiful women, for example, Cass but the years have done some good things for Star it seems. One main thing about Star that caught his eye was that she seemed to have come to favor the color red quite a bit. In fact, unless the boy's memory was faulty, the shade of red Star seemed to be covered in is the same hue as his hoodies and looked remarkably similar to her Blood Moon Ball gown, but was layered and trimmed with white lace. The form fitting attire accentuating Star's now much larger bust. Now Marco was no expert on bra sizes being a man and all, but if he had to guess, the current queen of Mewni had a modest C-cup bust. He also was no pervert but he couldn't help but notice and the rat guards had tied the poor queen up BDSM-style, with the rope going all over her body.

He notices how her hair has grown longer and now reaches her waist and looks like pale gold in its color. Her face has become more heart shaped and is only accentuated by her crimson heart cheek marks that Marco notices almost look broken. Marco shakes his head at the older Star and decides to get to work. He has a package to deliver after all. Marco can tell the rats tied her very well considering he is watching Star try to eat through her mouth gag and bindings. Just as he walks up to the captive Star she turns and looks at him in surprise and starts trying to scoot away from him. Marco just huffs and goes to grab her.

* * *

Star Butterfly was having a miserable day. No, strike that, she'd been having a downright dreadful past thirteen years! Ever since Marco got sucked up by her wayward spell… She tried using the All Seeing Eye spell to find him of course but to no avail. Wherever he was in the multiverse, it was somewhere she was unfamiliar with. His parents' may the cosmos bless them, were distraught of course, yet didn't blame her one bit even though they were well within their right to do so.

Star returned to Mewni within a week of Marco's disappearance. Without him there, she just couldn't bring herself to stay. With St. Olga's being turned into a party palace, and the book of spells lost, Moon was forced to take Star directly under her wing. Teaching her everything she needed to know to run Mewni as it's next queen personally. She sat in on the royal court for years watching as her mother passed judgment on disputes and delegated when and where she could. As time went by she would ask for her input on things, then assign her tasks, little by little over time Star took over her mother's duties. Until it was Star doing and her mother watching, their roles reversed. There was one thing her mother could not help her with, however…

Her cheek marks were breaking. The twin hearts on her face had cracked the night she lost Marco and the book of spells. As time passed the crack only elongated and as it did so, her magic got worse and worse until it became nigh impossible for her to perform even the simplest spell. Star started to do some research when she began having troubles and found that the royal cheek marks were more than just a status symbol of the royal family. They were also heavily connected to their magic. If they were breaking down like Stars were…

She was losing her magic. Naturally, she searched for what could be causing this. She poured over brick thick books on magical theory and rhetoric, and ancient tomes, looking for some semblance of an answer. The most probable answer she found was that she was 'out of alignment' on a spiritual and emotional level. To sum it up, one needed to be of sound mind, body, and soul, to use magic. If your head said one thing and your heart said another, the conflicting thoughts would disrupt her magical ability.

It didn't take Star long to figure out what was causing her imbalance. Marco, it always came back to him somehow. Star missed him something terribly and tried twice as hard to be a good queen due to what her negligence as a princess had cost him. She even had all of her dresses made in the same shade of his hoodie in honor of her friend, and in the fashion of the dress, she wore to the Blood Moon Ball. So she would not and could not forget him, and that dance they shared. At the time it annoyed her, but that dance… the dance was one of her most cherished memories.

His lost combined with the loss of her family's book of spells was what was causing Star's magic to weaken. She couldn't do anything about Marco, no matter how much she wished otherwise, but she could try and retrieve the book of spells. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Ludo for the life of her, no one could. Not even for the sizable bounty, she placed on him.

The guilt ate at her so badly that when her Song Day celebration rolled around, she had the songstrel sent to compose her song reveal the loss of the book of spells to the people of Mewni as she'd intended, but he'd also insinuated she was in love with the missing boy from Earth…

He wasn't _wrong _either, damn that Ruberiot.

The High Commission wasn't happy of course but Star told them to cram it. She was their Queen-to-be and they would obey _and_ respect her or be dismissed. They all bowed respectfully to her after that. Since the people of Mewni were revolting due to the revelations from the song, Star informed her mother she would be spending a weekend at the Diaz's hoping this would blow over by then.

It was that weekend when she realized Angie and Rafael were pregnant with their second child who would come to be known as Mariposa Diaz. She doted on the girl, going to Questbuy to get all manner of things for Angie's baby shower. Three years later they had yet another child, this one a son whom they named Marco Junior. It was like watching a mini-Marco grow up all over again. It hurt, on so many levels. Knowing _she _was the reason these two children who called her '_Auntie Star' _would grow up without knowing their older brother.

Maybe that's why she told them stories of her and Marco's adventures whenever she came over. So they knew just what kind of man that Marco was, to her at least. To her, Marco was her other half, the hero she told him she didn't want, but she didn't know at the time she needed. Marco was… her everything.

'_And I never got to tell him how much he meant to me.'_ Star thought as a hulking metallic green behemoth made its way towards her. She tried to crawl away, but the restraints the rats had put her in were tied quite tightly. Star squeezed her eyes closed, thinking, '_I'll see you soon Marco. I hope you'll accept my apology and my confession when we meet in the starlit heavens.'_

Star expected to feel a giant cold metal hand cover her throat and constrict her breathing…

But that never happened. Instead, she was lifted up and placed in an uncomfortable position. Opening her eyes, Star found herself being carried like a sack of cornmeal over the giant mecha's shoulder.

"Puff me daw dith in tant!" Star said through her gag.

"No, and quit squirming around up there before I drop you on your head…" He for the person in the armor was most certainly male, suddenly and without ceremony dropped her. "Pff, I almost forgot due to you. Wait right here your highness and don't go anywhere now. I'll be right back.

"Roow you!" Star retorted.

"Such foul language coming from royalty. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The Green Knight she called him in her mind for lack of a better term. Before walking out of the cell.

He was gone for what felt like ten minutes or more, but when he came back he came back in a dead sprint. Hefting her up and over his shoulder, he raced out of the mouth of the crocodile she'd been kept in as a cruel joke by the Toffe-possessed Ludo. '_Wait, he's not going to jump is he?'_

"Ro, Ro, Ron't ro it!" Star screamed the gag still in her mouth.

"Relax your highness don't worry your cute giant ass, I got this!" The Green Knight replied as he threw himself out of the mouth of the crocodile at a full sprint.

Gravity quickly took control of the two and they plummeted towards a shallow pool created by the waterfall Star closed her eyes and waited for the sudden stop to end them. There was a metallic bang and a slight vibration, but Star could still feel and if she could feel then that meant…

Star hesitantly opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the bottom of the waterfall the sound of rushing water almost drowning out the cursing of her savior. Well, she guessed he was her savior now.

"Mother fucker! Suit servos or not that hurt my knees like a fucking bitch! I am _not_ doing that again! Sweet Jesus titty cinnamon that hurt! Sugar honey iced tea!" He complained as he made his way to shore.

"An ou talk bout ne," Star said through her gag.

In response, he unnecessary jostled her on his shoulder. "Shut up, I'm not royalty, I'm not the one held to higher standards. So I _can_ swear whenever the fuck I want thank you _very_ fucking much hot tits."

"Rasshole." Star complained.

The Green Knight just chuckled before releasing a shrill whistle. The noise Star was hearing off in the distance suddenly ceased and the roar of some mighty unknown beast was heard.

"C'mon Fido, c'mon we don't have all day buddy." The knight said in an agitated but urgent tone.

The thunderous roar drew closer and Star was beginning to get afraid. Whatever kind of beast this was, she had never heard of its like before and she thought she knew the cries of all the beasts of Mewni. Just as the thunderous growls reached a crescendo a steel behemoth came blasting out of the trees with a trio of pipes flaring out of its back ends like stationary wings and the vehicle spun on its side going up on two of its three wheels before falling to a stop right next to the waiting knight.

"Hey Fido, you have fun playing with the rats in the forest?" The Green Knight said by way of greeting.

The antenna wagged back and forth and a mechanical sounding "Woof, woof, woof!" was heard.

'_What… what the heck is that thing?!'_ Star wondered as she saw the brain encased in green liquid.

"Aroo?" Fido asked when the queen was put, still bound across the saddle.

"Yeah, this is her alright,"

"Roof, woof!" Fido challenged.

The Green Knight shook his head. "No I'm not untying her, we don't have time for that."

"Aroo?"

"Mhat ro ou mean re ront have rime?" Star questioned.

"Things are about to get hot around here and we need to get gone, so punch it Fido!" The Green Knight exclaimed as he revved the engines on his sentient bike.

"Roo, roo, roo!" Fido crowed as he took off. Star could only hope she didn't fall as the machine took off at a breakneck pace. Due to how she was situated she watched as the monster temple was consumed in light, a giant mushroom cloud then blossomed from the explosion rising high to the heavens where the temple once stood…

"Hang on! Here comes the shockwave!" The knight warned.

True to his word a gigantic blast of force knocked into them, sending them flying. The green knight popped a wheelie and managed to keep them from skidding out. He veered to a stop and turned back to look. Where the monster temple once stood there was now nothing, small bits of dirt were falling from the sky raining down from the heavens.

'_Fallout,' _Marco knew '_Radioactive fallout that, thanks to the yield of that Fat Bomb, will likely make the area around this temple unlivable for the next decade or so. But at least none of it got into the upper atmosphere.'_

He was just about to get a move on, he didn't need his package dying on him due to having no radiation suit on when a giant ass crystal impaled the earth not fifty feet from his current position.

"The fuck was that?! Marco swore. "Was that thing in the Temple? If so it's irradiated as all hell so we're avoiding it like the plague."

The man gave it a wide berth. Had he gotten closer he would've seen the giant monster entombed deep beneath the crystal's surface as small cracks formed on the crystal.

* * *

Marco was ready for this day to end. '_Just drop off Star, take your money and get home. That's all you gotta do Marco.' _He told himself as he stopped Fido near the steps that lead up to the front doors of the Butterfly Castle. Swinging his leg off, he Picked the now Queen Star up and threw her over his shoulder before he began walking the steps.

She didn't bother to complain or anything. He gave her a shake. "You alive your highness? I'm not getting paid to deliver a corpse."

"M 'live." She replied in a quiet subdued tone.

Marco stopped on a landing and flipped Star over so she was facing him. "What's wrong you're about to be reunited with your family. Shouldn't you be… I dunno happier?"

Star just looked him in the eye as best she could and replied. "Uo, wah uou did bak dere, wa insane."

"Honey if you think that was insane, you ain't seen nothing. I've seen people murder others for little more than the change in their pockets and their boots. Yes, their boots." Marco affirmed upon seeing Star's horrified unbelieving stare. "People when pushed to the brink, become no better than monsters trust me on that. Hell, the monsters here are civilized compared to the ones I know."

Marco resumed walking, allowing the Queen to mull over his worlds. She didn't expect him to keep talking. "You know, you should take better care of your symbols."

He reached into a pouch on his side and revealed not only her shattered and useless wand, but also a fragment of the book of spells. It had obviously been burned. The Knight continued. "A symbol can define a person, it gives them something to believe in, to stand by when all else is lost, yet yours… their both broken, you should probably fix that. After all, what is a kingdom without its queen, and what is a sorceress without her wand and book of incantations no?"

Star stared at this enigmatic man who had rescued her even as he didn't bother to return her gaze. She nodded just once, to show she understood and agreed with, his rhetoric. The royal magic wand and book of spells were more than just things of power and knowledge, they were the symbols of both Mewni and its royal family. It took until she lost both to realize that fact.

"Well, here we are." The Green Knight said at last.

The same two guards from earlier stood in his way yet again. "Are you going to move or do I need to move you again?"

The guardsmen shook their heads and promptly moved their poleaxes aside allowing the man to pass into the palace unmolested.

He walked straight ahead towards the throne room.

"Sir," Manfred the Butterfly family steward asked as he approached. "Might I know your name so that I… can announce you? Sir is that Queen Butterfly bound and gagged upon your shoulder?"

"No and yes," Marco replied before he let out a hacking cough. '_Damn it not now.'_

"I'm sorry sir? Manfred enquired.

"No, you may not know my name, and yes, this is… this is Queen Butterfly." Marco said between coughs." Marco strode forwards and kicked the massive doors to the throne room in with one mighty front kick.

His entrance did not go unnoticed. Moon and River who were holding court with both nobles and peasantry alike and all turned to look at the sudden and loud interruption. The whispers started up as the hulking green knight approached the throne with the bound and gagged queen on his shoulder. Stopping in front of the stunned royals he dropped their daughter in front of them, before stating. "One queen as promised."

While River was quick to move and untie her Moon raised her eyebrow, cheek marks flaring in displeasure. "You couldn't have at least untied her M-" She was cut off when the man slashed his hand through the air silencing her.

"We had an accord Moon if you'll recall?"

Moon sighed, rubbing her temples and her cheek marks dulled. "Yes, of course. My apologies."

"As for me not untying her, I didn't for two reasons. One, there wasn't really time. Secondly, I couldn't have her squirming around on my bike too much."

Star who was finally unbound and was more than happy to spit the piece of sack out of her mouth, stood up and addressed the man who saved her. "Regardless of your… less than ideal treatment of our person, we are still in your debt sir."

"Well, well, aren't we all hoighty toighty?" The man jested. "We as in I just want what we were promised, and then we again I wanna get outta here."

Star sighed. '_This man is insufferable.' _She asked. "Have we done something to offend you personally? You seem to dislike us?"

"You personally? No, not really. I just despise any and all forms of government."

Star blinked. "You do not believe in government? We do not understand."

"I'm an anarchist girl. I believe that the only one who can tell someone what to do is the person in question. That the only thing a government does is oppress people. If you want proof of my words just look around you. You live in a lavish castle eat off silver plates and what of your people? Can you say the same of them?"

"Yet you still have no problem taking our money we see." Star pointed out.

"Of course not. Your rich, I doubt you'll even miss it. Meanwhile what of the farmer who gives you his crop, or the shopkeeper some of his coin? Your wealth comes off the sweat and hard work of others' I see no problem in taking it from you for my own benefit."

"So you think every person should only work for themselves and their own gain? Isn't that selfish?" Moon inquired.

Marco shook his head. "No it's not, because everyone is already doing _that_," Marco rebutted. "Why do you think the farmer tills his field and goes to market. To make a profit. Same with the shopkeeper, and any other business. They want to make money. Someone somewhere down the line, however, decided they were in charge and would take a percentage of everyone else's hard work and profits without doing any of the work. That someone is your family."

"Hmm, as interesting as this political debate is, we've got your reward lad." River commented. The King snapped his fingers and two men carried in a chest with the top open showing it was laden with gold.

"How much is in there?" Star enquired.

"Ten thousand cobs as we discussed with him earlier," Moon told her daughter.

Star shook her head. "Triple the amount, please. He did more than just rescue me."

This set the court to murmuring more than it already had been when the discussion of politics had started.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Why, what else did he do?"

"He not only rescued us, but also retrieved the Book of Spells, the Royal Wand, and put a final end to Toffee the Immortal One."

The muttered had turned into outright yelling by the court. To the point that Moon had to send out a blast of magic to call for silence. "Quiet, all of you!" Moon looked to Marco. "Is it true, have you truly killed Toffee?"

"Honey, if he survived me atomizing the monster temple, then he deserves to be called the Immortal One because nothing and no one survives a low yield nuclear bomb to the face."

"A what?" Moon questioned.

"It's a magical disintegration explosion." Marco dumbed down for her, before adding. "It will also poison the area around it for about a decade or so, so you might want to put up signs to keep people away unless you want them dying from magic poisoning."

Moon gripped her wrists when he mentioned magic poisoning and she nodded firmly. "I understand. Yes… yes, that most definitely could finish Toffee off."

"Also here." Marco tossed her the broken lifeless wand and the burnt corner fragment of the Book of Spells. "Dunno what you can do with those but… meh." He shrugged.

"I'll tell you what we can do." Hekapoo who'd just come out of the portal with the rest of the Magic High Commission, along with an anthropomorphic giraffe in a toga. She carried on. "We can bring that useless layabout back and get him back to work."

"Glossaryck?" Moon inquired. "How on Mewni will you do that?"

Hekapoo explained. "He made us we're connected to his magic. With all of us here, and even a fragment of the book we can bring him back."

"Verily it is my Queen what my sister sayeth. Now let us get to work before the sun doth set come what mayeth." The Giraffe rhymed.

"_Okay_, can I get my money and leave because much more of that and I'm liable to kill him for the sake of my sanity," Marco said in complete honesty.

The Giraffe got down on his knees and begged. "Please, kind sir I beg of thee, spare me thine wrath! A curse, a curse was placed on me, from Butterfly Queen past."

"Calm down Reynaldo, he was just about to leave… _even though I'm half tempted to let him off you for all our sakes._" Hekapoo muttered under her breath.

The lone female created and reached into a small hand-sized crimson portal when she pulled back she came out with a wooden box. Which she handed to the Queen-Mother. "As requested your highness."

"Thank you for this Hekapoo."

The redhead looked to Marco and sent him a wink. "For him, no problem."

"What's that?" Marco questioned.

Moon smiled. "Something a little extra," Moon mentioned for him to come forward. He did so as Moon opened the box, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "This isn't like your usual work Hekapoo."

The woman shrugged. "Something told me he needed something outside of my ordinary workmanship."

"Young man, for services rendered to the Crown, and People of Mewni, we would like to grant you a pair of Dimensional Scissors," Moon spoke regally.

"You also recovered the Book of Spells and Royal Wand, which I would count as a trial in and of itself. I normally don't make my scissors for just anyone but you not only single-handedly saved the queen, got the book of spells, the wand, and offed a great enemy and his army all in one fell swoop. You've more than earned them." Hekapoo couldn't help but praise the lone courier a little clearly impressed.

Moon cleared her throat. "I do believe the current queen must present the scissors to their new owner in situations like these?"

Star blinked. "Oh right." She moved forwards and took not a pair of scissors but a foot and a half long dagger from the box. The blade was of metal and the handle was made of some kind of yellow bone. She noticed it had a button on the crossguard hilt and pressed it. The moment she did the blade split into thirds, the edges spreading out into a fan shape while the blade in the center possessed a thick arrow-shaped head. It was and wasn't a pair of scissors.

"A main gauche?" The man questioned. "Odd choice but I'm not complaining."

Star didn't know what that was, but apparently, he did. She let go of the button letting the two side blades snap back together to form a single weapon once more. She then flipped it over as it was proper etiquette to address the receiver by the name magically etched onto their new tool. "Use them to do great deeds…" Star stared at the name etched in flaming English and paled.

"Marco?" Star spoke the name like she couldn't believe it. She looked up from the weapon to the man in armor who stood stock still. "Marco Diaz?" When she got no response from him, She almost screamed at him. "Marco _Ubaldo_ Diaz is that you?!"

"No, you got the wrong guy." He finally said, at last, shaking his head like he was dazed.

"Prove it, take off your helmet," Star demanded.

"No." The man retorted.

"Why not, if your not the man I think you are then you should have nothing to hide" Star challenged.

"I have a terrible disease, this suit keeps it contained," Marco replied, just as another cough wracked his body this one doubling him over.

Star frowned. "I don't believe you, not entirely. Besides if you are sick mother can just heal you with magic then…"

She was cut off by the man's shout of "NO! You keep that damned thing away from me!" Raising his voice as he pointed at the wand, which made him cough even more. He managed to get it under control though. "Ordering me around is just proving my point you know? You just prove that there is no such thing as a good government."

Star frowned at that. She disliked this man. "But it can't just be a coincidence, can it?"

The man shrugged. "Why not? I'm not a Mewi native. While I admit to being Spanish Marco is a common enough name."

Star sighed, "You've got a point, we apologize for our rudeness."

"Don't worry about it." The man whistled. Moments later his mount entered the room looking around eagerly, its antenna tail a'wagging. "Calm down Fido." He motioned to the servants, " If ya'll could put the gold in the saddlebags I'd appreciate it."

While the servants were doing that, the Magic High Commission was resurrecting Sir Glossaryck of Terms. Their magic pulsed into the book fragment, It pulsed with energy before there was a small an audible pop and a puff of blue smoke. When it cleared Glossaryck was there floating.

"I… I'm back, and it took much longer than I expected too." Glossaryck noted. He looked over at the older Star. "Much longer."

"No dad, don't thank us for resurrecting you or anything, ungrateful ass," Hekapoo muttered under her breath.

Glossaryck rolled his eyes. "Thank you Hekapoo I'm sorry you need praise to inflate your fragile ego."

A bang was heard and a bullet embedded itself into the wall next to Glossaryck's head. The two-inch tall god noted the being who shot at him was clad in science crafted armor, something that was the antithesis to his very nature. Yet just because that was the case, didn't mean he couldn't find out anything about this person. When he did so, he found his jaw-dropping. '_I honestly never thought I'd see him again. And it seems like he has one foot in the grave already, poor kid. Which begs the question, why'd he shoot at me?' _Glossaryck hailed the power-armored figure. "What's the matter, itchy trigger finger Hoss?"

"Speaking that way to a lady, especially your own daughter, is uncalled for. I won't have it, not in my presence, is that understood, Sir Glossaryck of Terms?" Marco growled out.

Hekapoo blushed at the man coming to defend her honor. Glossaryck was amused. "Heh, I read you loud and clear Poncho Villa."

"Pray tell what are we chopped liver?" Star scoffed, she didn't know why but hearing him defend Hekapoo irked her.

"You were a package. It was my job to deliver you _safely_ home not comfortably." Marco noted. "Doing it comfortably wasn't part of the contract."

Star snorted. "Well, your a man of your word at least."

Marco nodded. "For the record, the name is Marco Esteban Tejada."

Star nodded, speaking contritely. "I see, again we apologize for the mix-up."

"Don't worry about it." He reiterated. All the while thinking '_It's for the best, it's for the best, it's for the best.' _

"Could I have a moment of your time Courier Six?" Glossaryck asked.

Hearing his old epitaph Marco nodded and nodded over to a corner where they could speak without being overheard. Once the small blue man joined him Marco growled out, "What do you want you Blue Man Group reject?"

Glossaryck held out his hands defensively, not that he needed to, but still. "Relax Mr. Diaz, I just wanted to touch base with you. It's been a while for both of us." He squinted his square sclera at Marco. "You've been put through the wringer haven't you kid? Had to make some tough choices. I can respect that."

Marco snorted. "Respect? No offense but I've never really wanted your respect. From what I recall of you, you were kinda useless."

Glossaryck shook his head. "I was only as useful as Star let me be. How often did she actually practice magic Mr. Diaz? Wasn't she more often than not goofing off going with you to some dimension or another?"

"True, but c'mon man! You made people if you can do that, you can make Star practice magic." Marco argued.

Glossaryck nodded. "I could make her, yes, but as you yourself pointed out forcing someone to do something takes away their free will and I am loath to do such things. If I did everything I was capable of doing, none of the queens of Mewni nor my children would ever have to lift a finger."

"Well be that as it may I don't care one way or the other. I'm fed up with magic."

Glossaryck nodded again like the all-knowing being he was. "Yes, I'm well aware of your Rhabdophobia… fear of magic, it's a thing in your dimension. Although in your case it's the real deal and not stage magic. Which I can in no way blame you for. The things you've seen and done in the wasteland you walked…" Glossaryk shuddered. "It's great… terrible some of it, but great nonetheless."

"I know I can't do anything to force you to uphold this, but I'm gonna ask anyway… will you keep my identity secret from Star please?"

"Alright."

Marco blinked. "Really, you'll just… do it?" Marco asked in surprise.

Glossaryck shrugged. "I admit I don't think it's the best idea from what I've seen by looking at the strings of fate, Star took both of our losses rather hard. Didn't you ever wonder why her cheek marks were broken and what that could've meant?"

Marco did wonder but he was on a timetable himself and didn't have time to find out when he found her. He was on the clock in a lot of ways at the time and time was running out. "Kinda but I'm not really in any position to help Star fix herself when I'm running on borrowed time Glossaryck."

The small god looked genuinely sad. "Yes, you're not doing well are you?"

Marco shrugged. "Shit happens man. I got dealt a hand of Aces and Eights."

"In poker that would be a dead man's hand, but in blackjack though, that would be a pair of nineteens provided you doubled down. So I guess it's all in how you look at it." Glossaryck said with a shrug.

Marco felt like the little blueberry of man was trying to tell him something with that analogy, but at the time, Marco didn't get it. "Yeah, I guess. You need anything else, man?"

"Nah we're cool." He held out his fist. "We are cool, right?"

Marco bumped fists with Glossaryck. "You know if you feel like it come visit me. We can clean up in Vegas one weekend or something."

Glossaryck smiled. "Now that sounds like a plan. Seeya around Courier Six."

"Later much Glossaryck of Terms, and dude, be nicer to your kids, seriously. You don't realize how important family is till their gone." Marco told him before walking back to Fido.

Glossaryck ran a hand through his beard. '_The boy is wiser than his years would suggest. I just hope he gets his act together soon. If the strings of fate weave together like I think they will, he is an integral thread in what is to come.'_ The imp looked to his created progeny. '_He may also have a point in other aspects too. I suppose it wouldn't kill me to be a little nicer… it's just… I've seen them all die or turn evil in so many different timelines through the eyes of other Glossaryck's." _He focused his gaze on Hekapoo in particular. She was older than even himself due to her dimension's time dilation. There were versions of her that snapped due to loneliness and killed everyone they came across. The only ones who ever stayed sane were the ones who took up Marco Diaz's challenge to get dimensional scissors. That sixteen years of bonding with an individual grounded them gave them something they never had before.

A friend. One that showed them not all monsters are bad and not all humans are good. Some Hekapoos and Marco's became _more_ than friends. He knew this Marco flirted with his daughter and she gave as good as she got, but would that be enough? Glossaryck didn't know, but he was optimistic as he watched his daughter and this Marco banter.

"So tin man am I ever gonna get your number? Like for real?" Hekapoo asked as she batted her amber eyes at him.

"I'd give it to ya, but I don't have a phone Red," Marco said feeling hopeless.

Hekapoo held up a finger. "I can fix that." She reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a fistful of gold. "Be right back." She stepped through a crimson portal. True to her word she came back five minutes later holding something small, palm-sized, square, and bound in black leather. "This," She told him, "Is a top of the line magic compact mirror which can call anyone in the multiverse. You just flip it open speak the name of the person you wanna talk to and wallah."

"Magic," Marco said distrustfully.

Hekapoo put her hands on her hips and glared. "Don't be like that, how do you think I made your scissors huh?"

"Marco sighed in annoyance. "I guess as long as it's not used _on_ me it's fine. He took the black leather wallet like thing and flipped it open, it possessed two rectangular mirrors, inside with some buttons on the bottom. "Call Hekapoo, and save the number to contact list."

Seconds later the scissor crafter felt her dress ringing and she answered her own circular compact that was black with a flame job on it. "Yo. Save contact." She smiled at him, "See that wasn't so hard was it stud?"

"No darlin' it was damn near painless."

"Near painless?" Hekapoo asked as she quirked an eyebrow,

Marco nodded, "Yeah, now I'm down who knows how much gold."

The forge mistress snorted flames and shook her head. "Chillax with what little you lost, you got a decade zinthum crystal power core battery, and fifty thousand minutes a year with rollover."

"Wow… ok, no complaints."

Hekapoo nodded. "Reflectacorp does love their big spenders."

"Call Marco," Star spoke into her own red compact. "Huh, your number is 362436-530- 867-5309."

Marco smiled beneath his armor before he answered it. "Yes, Marco Esteban Tejeda speaking?"

Star rolled her eyes. "Save number."

"Save number." Marco echoed. Noticing the servants had finished their job, he gave both Star and Hekapoo a nod. "Well it's been a slice ladies, but I _really should_ be going. But before I do what's with the first six numbers?"

"That," Hekapoo explained. "Would be the Earth dimension area code, combined with your new phone number."

"Ah cool," Marco nodded, coughing some more which caused his head to spin, making him stumble a bit. '_Must be time for my medicine.' _He thought.

Star put a hand on him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, your highness, but I really need to be going," Marco said hurriedly before he cut open a portal to the Knights of the Post Office and motioned Fido through. "I'll seeya around."

Marco was hit by another round of coughs, doubling him over and causing his back to shake and chest to ache. He stood up once the pain passed and sent a soldier's salute to Moon and River, both of whom were looking at him with almost parental concern. '_Don't worry about me guys there's no point in it.' _Marco thought as he straightened his back and walked through the portal.

* * *

When Marco arrived at the post office, he knew something was wrong as parcels and letters were flooding all the way out the front door. Jumping off his bike he dug through the veritable sea of mail looking for his new boss. "Iris?! Iris, where are you?! Gimmie a shout if you can hear me!"

"M'over 'ere 'arco!" He heard her muffled voice call from a corner of the room. Marco waded over and started digging. He quickly found the poor little monsterette and pulled her out from under yet another pile of boxes. Holding her up by the back of her collar, he asked. "You okay boss lady?"

"I'm much better now that I'm not buried under several pounds of packages. Thanks for doing that, again." Marco placed her on the counter so she could properly survey the scene. "Solaira, what a mess."

"Solaria. As in Solaria the monster Carver? She's a swear word?"

"To monsterkind, she is," Iris affirmed. "It's like saying shit, or something along those lines." Looking out at the small ocean of post Iris just shook her head. "What the hell caused this?"

"You mean you didn't get a sudden rush of customers?" Marco asked perplexed.

The Knight Commander of the Post shook her head. "I did not. One moment everything was fine, the next I'm getting flooded with mail. Iris picked up a random piece. I've never even heard of some of these places which for me, is unusual."

"Right, let's sort this crap so I can head home… Oh, speaking of, I know this is really bad timing, but I'm not going to be able to officially start work here for another week." Marco informed his boss.

"Ah, do you have affairs you need to get in order?" Iris seemed perfectly fine with that.

Marco took his helmet off, revealing his scarred visage to the monster girl. "You could say that. It's been about thirteen years since I've seen my family and I'd like to take some time to catch up with them if that's ok?"

Iris could tell just by looking at her new employee that he wasn't well, so she nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need. In fact, you can get going I can handle this."

"No," Marco said simply but firmly. "I'm going to help with this… mess. Any idea what could've caused it?"

Iris shook her head. "No the only thing that comes to mind would be a massive release of energy into Mewni's atmosphere which would mess with magical ley line package transversal travel… in other words, packages from other dimensions ended up here by mistake." She dumbed it down in fear Marco didn't understand her words.

"Oh fuck!" Marco swore before he facepalmed.

"What?" Iris asked seeing him smack himself in the face.

Running his armored hand down his face, Marco replied, "This… might be my fault."

Iris blinked. "How?"

Marco explained how after he delivered the ransomgram he took a second job to rescue the queen, for a large sum of gold.

"That was insane, your insane," Iris said when she heard this.

"Hey, I'll have you know I pulled it off boss lady." He defended. "Which leads us to this," Marco motioned to the mess. "I kinda blew Ludo and his base sky high with a very potent bomb."

Iris pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "So when you say this is all your fault…"

"It's probably all my fault… that's why I'm gonna help you clean this up, as soon as I take my medication." Marco finished. His head had begun to swim as he spun his tale for his boss.

Iris had noticed the man swaying on his feet but chose not to say anything. "Yeah you go do that, I'll get started. The small woman plugged her nose and shouted "Bonzai!" Before she cannonballed into the mess of mail.

Marco went outside and got his tackle box out and took his usual dose of pills. He noticed it wasn't bringing as much relief as it usually did and checked his Pip-boy's rad counter. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw the count '_Five hundred fucking rads?! When the fuck?! The nuke bomb,' _he realized. '_But then shouldn't Star have been getting sick?' _He thought before he shook his head, dismissing the thought. _She only absorbed minor radiation she's probably fine. Me on the other hand….' _"Fuck!" He swore.

"Is everything ok?" Iris called out in concern as she used a rake to sweep up the remaining bits of mail.

"Uh, the thing I used to blow up Ludo? It might've worsened my condition a little bit that's all." Marco told her honestly.

"Oh," Iris looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. Will you be alright?"

Marco shook her worries away as he stood up. "I'll be fine, let's get that mail put away." Marco walked back into the post office and just stood in the doorway, stunned. The place was immaculate. Like a tidal wave of mail had never hit it in the first place. Marco looked down at his diminutive boss who was rubbing her fingernails on her uniform and leaning against her rake.

"Damn, you work fast boss."

Iris glanced up at him and replied slyly over the rim of her cap. "I've been doing this job longer than you've been alive young blood."

Marco almost committed the taboo of asking a woman her age, but Marco hadn't had all of his commonsense knocked out of him by the wasteland and managed to catch himself before he got smacked in the face with a rake for his stupidity.

"You were about to ask me my age weren't cha?" Iris asked as she smirked.

"I was, but the important thing is, I didn't so don't hit me, please."

Iris just laughed. "I'm not gonna hit you. For the record though, I'm three-hundred and twenty-six years old."

"I… Wow, I would've pegged you for late twenty early thirties maybe."

Iris rung her tail between her hands. "Awe that's sweet of you! But in human terms, I'm about twenty-eight."

"So you age slower then?" Marco felt like he shouldn't be having this conversation with his boss but he couldn't help himself.

"My kind of monster does anyway. Some of us like septarians are very long-lived. Others age slowly, and some have very short childhoods but very long adulthoods take that frog guy who used to work for Ludo for example. Musclefrog I think his name was."

"I think it's Buffrog."

Iris snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "That's him, can't remember his name because he hardly gets any mail."

Marco tucked that piece of information away for later. "Right, speaking of that, Ludo didn't pay me for the ransomgram before I toasted him, so how much did he owe?"

"A ransomgram for the current queen no less goes for at least a hundred cob," Iris commented.

Marco reached into his saddlebag and counted out four times that amount. "Here, keep the change."

He watched in amusement as his boss's eyes widened. "I… Marco I can't accept this."

Marco covered his mouth as he coughed. "The hell you can't. Consider the extra my apology for all the mail we're going to have to mop up."

Iris looked at the gold some of which was falling from her arms, then she looked up to her new employee. "Okay, if you insist, but I was never mad at you. I like my job. It lets me travel around. I will admit it'll be nice to have more company around the place though."

"Same to you boss… oh, do you have a compact?" He asked taking out his and showing it to her.

"That's the Darkly N7! It's top of the line! Wow…" Iris' eyes gleamed in awe. She pulled out her own compact it looked old worn and well used. She flipped it open showing the mirror was cracked. "I'm still using a Snow White V1 haven't had the time or money to get it replaced."

"Well you have Sundays off and I just handed you plenty of cash, so why don't you do that?" Marco questioned.

"You know, I think I _will _do that. Thank you for everything you've done today Marco I really appreciate it."

"Before I go, could you give me a brief rundown on Mewni's currency system to me? Assuming there are more than golden cobs of course?"

Iris nodded. "Of course there is. There are also silver kernels and bronze husks. A hundred of each leads to one of the next denomination."

'_Of course, it's all corn related.'_ Marco thought to himself with a smile. "I see thanks. So if I said I had around forty-thousand cobs in my saddlebag right now?"

"I'd say your rich and shouldn't even bother working for me," Iris told him honestly, her eyes the size of saucers.

Marco shook his head and placed his helmet on his head. Hopping on his bike. "Nah, I need to stay active or my… illness will catch up to me sooner rather than later. So anyway I'll seeya in a week boss." He said as he road off.

Bye Marco, stay safe." Iris waved. '_Such a nice boy, I hope he'll be ok.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

There was an audible bang as Marco was ejected from the wormhole portal created by Fido. He looked around and found himself on what could only be Echo Creek. He'd seen it enough in his dreams to recognize it. '_Let's see just to be sure, if I take a left here then the school should be right in front of me.' _Marco did just that and sure enough, there was his old stomping ground. It hadn't changed much in the time he'd been gone. Marco slowly cruised through his old neighborhood taking in the sights and taking a trip down memory lane with every building he passed, most of them had something to do with Star. '_C'mon Diaz you kept her in the dark for a reason, quit thinking about her.'_ He chastised himself.

Sooner rather than later, Marco found himself stopped in front of his home. The two turrets certainly made the Diaz residence stand out. Marco just sat on Fido and stared at his home for a long moment. It was almost impossible for him to believe that, after all this time, he was finally home. Swinging his leg over the side of the bike he gathered his bags and made his way towards the front door. Putting his bags down at his feet, Marco removed his helmet, stowing it under his shoulder before he knocked on the door.

The sound of hurried footsteps was heard and moments later, Marco's mother answered the door. She just stood there staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost. Marco offered her the best smile he could. "Hi mom, I'm home."

Angie broke out in tears, smiling moments before she wrapped her arms around her long lost son. "Welcome home mijo, welcome home."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain mad scientist and robot found themselves in what could only be described as an enchanted forest. "Doctor, where are we?" Yes, Man asked. "Not that it really matters to me, I'm sure this is a great place!"

"We seem to have ended up in a gasp! Magical dimension! How unscientific! Or my name isn't Doctor Mobius… and it is… I think." The elderly robot brain said himself as he looked around the enchanted forest.

"Sir, my sensors are picking up strange radio waves, I thought you might like to know. I'm sorry if that wasn't the case." Yes man apologized.

"Radio waves?! Where there are radio waves, there is _science_! So says Dr. Mobius! Come Yes Man, let us investigate this new world we find ourselves in."

"Okay, I'd do it even if I didn't want to because I was programmed to not have a choice, unfortunately." The robot replied in a chipper tone as he followed after the scientist.

With that, the two machines delved deeper into the unknown as their companions were getting reacquainted with friends in family in yet another dimension.

* * *

**Word Count: 29,760 Number of Pages: 69 Date Completed: 10/4/2019.**

* * *

**AN:** Hello loyal readers one and all, and welcome to the intro chap of Mewni's New Courier. As I'm sure you've all noticed, this is a darker story than my usual fare, but I hope that won't turn people off it. If anything I hope that this story will bring in the more mature crowd. For this is more than just a story of adventure and magic, it just like Fallout and Star vs, is an adventure into the human condition and what makes a man and a monster. I do hope you'll all enjoy the rollercoaster ride with me.

In IRL news I need my patrons more than ever. Why? Well my mother who is a travel nurse in California at the moment broke her foot. To add insult to her very real injury, the crappy apartment she was renting came with a 'smart TV' but no working internet. Now I did what any boy would do in my position, I took a majority of my savings and told my mom to rent herself a different, much better apartment. Which is happening right now. However, that leaves me in a bit of a bind. Not that I regret _doing _this at all of course, this is my mom after all, but now, now ya'lls donations mean more to me than ever before, and they already meant the world to me.

Now, over to IcySnowSage my Friendly Neighborhood Beta…!

Hey guys I have to say fallout is not my comfort zone but with Bubba you just cannot say no when he has a great Idea. So here is Mewni's New Courier. Now this is going to get dirty, violent and immoral. Luckily Marco will kill most who do that so good for everyone else. I have to say next to wandering warrior this the second story I have had the most freedom with and I am proud with the ideas we came up with. I hope you all enjoy and please if able donate to help Bubba right I myself already made a donation to. Us bros got help each other out.

Now in closing there are going to be other things crossed over with this fic, and all I'm going to say is, it's all going to have a… post-apocalyptic or Armageddon-esque theme to them. That should about cover it. This has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production, thanks for reading everyone! Till next time! Peace!

Watch out for this BADASS MAILMAN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mewni's New Courier**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil or Fallout: New Vegas.**

**Ch.2: Familia.**

* * *

Marco pulled away from his mother's embrace and was happy to see his friends sitting in his family living room and not disintegrated. "Hey guys, glad to see your not dead."

"You were concerned obviously." Veronica shot back with a smirk on her face.

Marco noticed they were sitting in power armor on the living room sofa. "Guys power armor on the sofa, _really_?"

Cass, Veronica, and Arcade got up guiltily. Before the backs of their power armor opened up and they stepped out of them.

"We should move them out back maybe?" Veronica questioned of her hosts.

"Yes follow me please, just through here." Angie said as Rafael took his turn to hug his son.

"Take off that armor nino and let me get a good look at you." Rafael requested kindly of his long lost son.

Marco held up a hand, "In a minute papi," Marco made his way into the living room where both a younger clone and small female version of him were staring at him in awe. Marco bent down as much as his aching knees would let him. "Now who might you two be hmm?"

"I-I-I'm Mari-Mariposa Angelia Diaz." Mariposa cursed herself for tripping over her words and making a horrible first impression, but she couldn't help it. It was Marco! Her big brother, the superhero in the flesh.

"Mariposa… it means butterfly in Spanish did you know that?"

Mariposa shook her head, she'd never really been curious about the meaning behind her name. "Wait, that means I was named after Auntie Star?!"

"That it does little lady that it does." Marco replied playfully as he ruffled her hair. He then turned to the bespectacled boy whom he noted was wearing one of his old hoodies. "What about you huh? What's your name?"

"MJ."

"MJ… Marco Junior I'm guessing?" The boy nodded sheepishly. Marco sighed a little. He needed to break the ice with these two. '_I know.' _He reached into a bag he had on his person and said, "How'd you like to make a quick buck you two?"

He flicked the two a gold coin each. They caught it and looked at it, their mouths dropping. "What do we gotta do?"

"Go grab my bags from the front steps before someone filches em," He told MJ, "And get me a shovel." He told Mariposa.

"Son, what do you need a shovel for?" Rafael questioned.

"People usually needs shovels when they bury things papi." Marco answered the question as dryly as he could.

Rafael rubbed the back of his head. "True, I suppose what I should be asking is what are you burying and where?"

MJ wobbled back and forth as he brought both of the bags in from off of his brothers bike. By the time he dropped them in front of his brother his face was crimson with effort. "What have you got in these, bricks?"

Marco just chuckled and upended one bag allowing thirty-seven gold bullion bars to fall from the bag. "Something like that kiddo, yeah."

"Holy… is that gold?!" MJ asked polishing his glasses on his hoodie and putting them back on his face to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"It is," Marco affirmed. "Four-hundred ounce gold bullion. Each and every one of them."

"That's twenty-five pounds each. Meaning that bag weighed nine-hundred twenty-five pounds and you made _me_ carry it?."

"I paid you didn't I?" Marco replied a little surprised his brother could carry the bags by himself, "You could've just asked for help you know? I never said you _had _to do it all by yourself."

"Big brother I got the… shovel… woah." Mariposa said as she looked at their living room floor littered with gold bars.

"Mariposa what are you doing with a… Dios mío!" Angie looked at her long lost son. "Mijo where did all this gold come from?"

"I robbed a casino vault." Marco said honestly. He upended the other bag full of pre-war money. "It was nothing if not lucrative."

"Clearly." Marco zeroed in on a voice he'd only heard in his dreams. He had no idea how he'd not seen her, but Jackie Lynn Thomas was standing there in his house her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face, her glass green eyes gleaming in both mirth and unshed tears.

Marco slowly stood, and got out of his armor. "Well as I live and breathe if it isn't Jackie Lynn Thomas." Marco walked over to her in half a daze. He raised his pip-boy clad arm to touch her face only to flinch back at the last second. Jackie was having none of that. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. He wiped away her tears that started to fall with his thumb as they fell down her cheek. "Oh, Marco, welcome home," Jackie replied absolute sincerity and care.

"Why are you crying, I'm not that ugly am I? I mean I know the wasteland did a number on me but is it that bad?" Marco questioned.

"These are happy tears you dope!" Jackie retorted as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Marco stood there awkwardly for a moment before finally placing his hands around her back returning the embrace and enjoying the warmth and softness on his chest. "It's ok Jackie, I'm back, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

Jackie pulled away. "You'd better not. You owe me a _date_ Diaz and I'm gonna hold you to it!"

Marco snapped off a soldiers salute. "Yes ma'am." He then noticed the unknown woman who watching the scene. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Umm hi there, have we met?"

"Non, but I 'ave heard much of you from Jackie over the years. I am Chloe Delacroix Jackie's girlfriend. It is tres bien to finally meet you Marco."

"You too Chloe…" Maro turned to look at Jackie, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Wow girlfriend huh… I never really had a chance did I? Not that I'm judging or anything I'm happy for you two, but damn."

"Th-that's not true!" Jackie denied. "When you disappeared, I didn't take it well… I left for France to stay with my second cousin. While I was there I met Chloe… we hit it off."

"I see, well the date would be a little awkward, wouldn't it? I mean I wouldn't wanna make it weird between you and Chloe."

"Non, its is fine Marco." the French woman replied. "I vant mon cher to be happy."

Marco sighed. "I definitely need to think about this."

"Think about it all you want Diaz, but your _taking me_ on a date." Jackie told him firmly and not budging on her demand.

"Why is it I can't say no to pretty women?"

"Because you love us." Veronica told him.

"We can rock your world in so many different ways." Cass replied.

"We have the pussy we have the power?" Mariposa questioned making Marco and Angie freeze in shock and a pure horror.

"Mariposa Diaz! Where did you hear that phrase?" Angie asked a blush tinting her face.

"Internet and feminist groups?" Mariposa replied confused at her mom's reaction. "They say it all the time, how women are being kept down by the white patriarchy."

"The fuck are you taking about?" Marco questioned. "That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard and at one point I was on a cattle drive from Utah to Cali. There was _a lot _of cow shit involved, and this is topping that."

Mariposa shrugged. "I don't really know what about ninety-percent of what they say means, but from what I can figure out the white people who founded the USA don't want people who aren't white in positions of power. People of color like us."

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did she just say people of color Raul?"

"Yeah she did boss. Ay caramba yes she did..." Raul replied while shaking his head exasperation.

Marco looked his sister dead in the eye. "Damn it! Alright, Mariposa look, we are not people of color. We are proud fucking latino's who were here in this country before it was even apart of the damn country, back when it was still apart of Mexico."

"Damn straight!" Raul cheered.

"Calling someone with a nonwhite skin tone a person of color completely throws out their ethnic identity and lumps everyone together with everyone else who isn't white. And it's bullshit!"

"Here here!" Raul and even Veronica cheered.

Marco turned around and motioned to the flag he bore on his back. The spade with the star in the center and the five red stripes greeted Mariposa she also noticed the nice skull the star was emblazoned on. "Someone once told me, Know what you stand for, even if it's nothing. And in the end, I did stand for nothing, no gods, no masters. Every man and woman free to make their own choices."

"Wow big bro your like Pancho Villa!" Mariposa praised. "Or Zorro!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Marco denied.

Veronica, Cass, and Raul especially disagreed. "I dunno, you have a certain rebel without a cause anti-establishment air about you." Veronica noted.

Cass polished off her bottle of moonshine. "Righting wrongs and helping women in distress."

"Breaking your fellow countrymen outta jail after they've been wrongfully imprisoned. Yeah, your totally the wastelands Zorro boss." Raul commented.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm Zorro, happy now?"

Raul laughed. "We're ecstatic boss, now all you need is the mask and the black cordovan hat and you'll be Zorro in the flesh."

Marco shook his head. "Yeah no."

Marco's stomach took that moment to let out a loud growl. Angie started fretting. "Oh with all the excitement, I forgot all about dinner!" Angie turned to her eldest son. "Mijo, what would you like?"

"Anything is fine mama." Marco said with a smile.

Angie gave her boy a smile before she pinched his cheek. "C'mon now mijo you can be honest. Pick anything and I'd be happy to make it."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, causing some of his hair to fall out. His mother didn't notice but Jackie did. She made a point to speak to her old flame about this asap. "Umm if you insist tortilla soup would be nice."

"And some mexican cornbread?" Angie said knowingly.

"Yeah." Marco said with a smile, "Maybe some Tortas if that isn't asking too much?"

"Nonsense Mijo, you look like you could use a good meal." She kissed her son on the cheek. "Now, talk with your father while I get to work, yeah?"

Mariposa also made her way into the kitchen. "I'm gonna help too mom!"

"Thank you sweetheart, do you wanna make your brother's first meal back extra special?"

"Yep."

"Thank you Mio." Raul praised. "Real mexican food, for the first time in ages!"

Veronica looked at the kitchen from her seat on the couch, fidgeting. Christine nudged her and motioned to the kitchen with a bob of her head. "Go on and offer so you can get it off your chest."

* * *

Veronica got up and hesitantly made her way into the kitchen. Angie smiled when she saw her. "Hello Veronica dear, did you need anything?"

Veronica hastily shook her head, "No Mrs. Diaz. I was just wondering if you needed any extra help. It's not like me to sit around and do nothing while others work."

Angie smiled. "That's sweet of you dear and call me Angie, please. If you could be a dear and use this knife on these ears of corn for me I'd appreciate it."

Veronica took to her simple task. Separating the corn from the cob was simple and allowed her to think. '_Should I tell her, does she know? What should I say if she asks?'_ the former scribe wondered to herself.

"So Veronica dear, how long have you had a crush on my son?" Angie asked as she was cooking chicken in a skillet.

"I umm, what gave me away Angie?" Veronica asked looking at the bowl she was shucking corn kernels into.

Angie gave the girl a once over, "Just the way you look at him. It's the way I look at my Rafael."

Veronica smiled. "Well… I just saw him as a friend at first, but then as I said, I saw him do all these amazing things and friendship became admiration which in turn became attraction."

Angie nodded. "But?"

"But… ," Veronica heistated. "I have a girlfriend."

"Woah, big bro is so amazing he can make lesbians fall for him." Mariposa said awed.

Angie chastised her daughter. "Mariposa!"

But Veronica just laughed. "She isn't wrong Angie." Veronica sighed. "She isn't wrong. The thing is, I always thought I was a lesbian, then I found myself falling for Marco."

"What does your girlfriend think of this?" Angie asked. "Assuming she's either Cass or Christine that is."

Veronica reached for another ear of corn. "Christine is fine with it, for a very specific reason."

"What's that?" Mariposa asked nonchalantly "Does she like Big Bro too or something?"

"Yes actually."

"What?!" Mariposa yelled almost falling over.

"Shh! Shh! Be quiet!" Veronica hissed as Angie covered her daughter's mouth.

Marco poked his head in. "Is everything ok? I thought I heard Mariposa shout?"

"She banged her knee on something and almost fell Marco dear. She's fine." Angie told her eldest son.

"Yeah," Mariposa nodded. "It hurt when it happened though."

Marco nodded. "Be careful sis." he said before retreating.

The three women sighed in relief before they went back to the task at hand.

Gossiping about Marco's apparent love life.

"So you like Big Bro, and Christine likes Big Bro, do you two still like each other?" Mariposa asked.

"Yes," Veronica admitted. "We do, but we've each come to love him for our own reasons. For me, it was something so simple. See this dress I'm wearing?" The two women nodded it was a little old fashioned but a nice dress. "He got it for me, I told him my stupid silly simple dream was to wear a dress not something easily found in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, but he didn't stop looking till he found it."

"Aww." The two Diaz women cooed. "So sweet."

Veronica nodded blushing a bit. "Yes but then he just kept doing things for me. Eventually it culminated in him getting me away from my less than stellar homelife where I was a blacksheep for questioning the families beliefs. It didn't turn out so well, but I ended up finding a new family by then in my own way…" Veronica looked to the kitchen door. "Their right out there."

"Aww." Mariposa and Angie cooed again. Mariposa asked, "What exactly do you mean by it not turning out so well for you?"

"Umm, well, I was going to help this group of doctors. A group that Arcade belongs to called the Followers of the Apocalypse. But by the time we got to this old fort they were staying in… they were all dead."

Both Angie and Mariposa covered their mouths in shock. "They'd been killed by three members of the Brotherhood of Steel. My former family, under suspicion that I would be giving away our secrets to savages."

Angie came over and gave the girl a hug. "You poor dear. You know it's not your fault right?"

"Yeah thoes people, they were just… just dumb!" Mariposa argued.

Veronica shrugged. "That's the way of the wasteland, the person with the biggest best gun is often the winner in any argument."

"Sounds like an awful place. I'm glad your all here where it's safer." Angie stated.

"Marco he avenged them I think. The Followers I mean. I can't prove it was him of course but…" Veronica trailed off.

Mariposa cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Veronica sighed, "A couple of days after the Fort Massacre as everyone was calling it, the Courier he left before anyone got up and we were staying in this ritzy highrise casino. Around noon that day, a massive explosion happened, in the very same valley where my former families bunker was located… a bunker which was powered by a nuclear reactor."

Both Diaz women's jaws dropped, "You don't think he?"

Veronica shook her head, "I don't know and honestly? I don't care either. They killed an entire fort of people just trying to do good, to heal the sick and impoverished. They had no weapons, no way to defend themselves. They were healers, teachers, and scientists. Pacifists! Yet they were slaughtered to the last. So whether he did or didn't do it, doesn't really matter to me, by then, the Brotherhood had shown their true colors."

Mariposa for a girl of almost thirteen was handling this rather well, "Ok, so that covers you, but what about Chirstine?"

"You'd have to ask her," Veronica replied, "She's rather tight lipped about her reasons even to me."

Mariposa marched up to the door and stuck her head out, "Christine, we need your help in here for a bit, do you mind?"

The woman who had been learning the rules of baseball from both Raul and Rafael while a game was being played between the Los Angeles Angels and the Los Angeles smiled and got up before heading to the kitchen, "Yes Mariposa, how can I help you?"

Mariposa with the bluntness only a child possessed asked her straight out, "You like my Big Bro right?"

Christine's mouth fell open then she laughed, "I do. He is… quite something."

"Why?" the pre-teen continued her line of questioning.

Christine rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "It's not something I like to talk about. Let's just say he saved me from hell and leave it at that."

"Bad?" Mariposa asked grabbing Christine's hand and giving it a squeeze to comfort her.

Christine smiled, "It was, but he saved me. Suffice it to say, I don't like small spaces anymore because of… what I was forced to endure," She squeezed back, "But make no mistake, your brother is and always will be my knight in shining armor."

Mariposa nodded, "Ok. So you like big bro, and each other. Does Big Bro like you?"

"Well, we don't know, we haven't actually told him," Veronica admitted sheepishly.

"Plus there is one other obstacle in the way," Christine added.

Angie flipped the chicken over so it wouldn't burn, and motioned for Veronica to keep shucking the corn, "What is that?"

"Cass," Both former Brotherhood members said at the same time.

"Cass, how could she… her _too_? What is Marco, some kinda girl magnet or something?" Mariposa wondered aloud a little exasperated at all the women her brother attracts. If only she knew…..

Christine did her best to explain, "Kindness is a rare comiddity out in the wasteland, and your brother he had a lot of it to give. That meant a lot to all of us, but Cass..."

"Is a territorial booze hound," Veronica huffed out in annoyance.

Mariposa nodded, before she stuck her head out the door, "Cass can you come in here for a minute? We need a hand."

Cass raised an eyebrow, "You need my help in the kitchen? Lil' Darlin' the only thing I'd be good for in there is drinking the cooking sherry in under sixty seconds."

Mariposa rolled her eyes, "Just get in here ya lush."

Cass laughed and asked the Patriarch of the Diaz family, "That gals a lil spitfire, now I wonder where she gets it from?"

"Her mother I assure you," Rafael promised.

"Yeah I bet, " Cass sauntered into the kitchen, "Grub smells good Mrs. Diaz."

"Thank you Cass but please, call me Angie," the woman of the house replied.

The former caravaneer nodded, "Right, what do you need help with?"

Mariposa rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah I kinda fibbed on that. We're having girl time."

"Are we now?" Cass seemed more amused than anything, "What about Lil' Darlin'?" Cass pulled up a chair.

"About the fact that all of you like my Big Bro," Mariposa replied without any preamble.

Cass just smirked, "Oh is that all? Yeah I like em. And it's obvious these two do too," the Whiskey Rose fixed her gaze on Veronica, "By the way, did you ever manage to confess before we left? I gave you a shot after I got put on the spot like that."

Veronica quickly realized that was why she had her sit with Marco back in Mobius' lab, "Oh! I-I did… but Marco fell asleep on my lap before he could hear my confession."

Cass scoffed at the scribe's crummy luck, "Tsk, unfortunate but you'll have that. Don't worry there'll be other chances I'm sure."

Mariposa looked to the other two in confusion, "I thought you said she was super intimidating and possessive of Big Bro? She seems fine to me."

The brunette blinked, "Wait, wait, wait." She looked at Veronica and Christine, "You mean to tell me that two military trained girls who walk around in tank suits were intimidated by lil old me?"

"You have a very strong personality Cass," Veronica admitted, looking away.

Christine chipped in her two caps worth, "You are a spitfire when you've had one too many as hard as that is to accomplish for you."

Cass just burst out laughing. She held her guts as she chortled, she laughed so hard she started crying and actually fell off her chair.

"What was that?" Marco called from the den concerned.

"Cass fell off her chair bro," Mariposa called.

"..." There was a pause before Marco called out worriedly, "Cass, how much have you had to drink today?"

"Go soak your head Sixer," Cass rebutted once she got her laughter under control. Getting up the cowgirl resumed her seat, "Thanks for the laugh gals, I needed that."

"I'm so glad our fear amuses you," Veronica huffed in annoyance.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy just shrugged, "Can you blame me? From my point of view _you're _both the dangerous ones, with access to superior weapons and tech, yet your intimidated by _me_."

Veronica chuckled a little in embarrassment, "Well I guess when you look at it that way, it does seem a little silly."

"Indeed," Veronica added giggling a little herself. Pretty soon all three were laughing.

While that was happening Angie and Mariposa were cooking up a storm. The Tortas and tortilla soup was almost done they just needed the corn. Angie looked over to see Veronica had stripped more than enough from the cob. Mariposa gave a whistle and motioned for the bucket of corn, which Cass brought over. Dumping the whole lot into the biggest pot they had, Mariposa ladled a bit of the broth onto a wooden spoon and motioned to Cass, "Taste test this for me will you Auntie Cass?"

The Whisky Roses heart melted when she heard the girl so easily call her family, "Sure thing Lil' Darlin'," Cass sipped the broth and her eyes lit up. "Wow, now that's got some kick to it. Here I thought only tequila and whisky had that much punch to it." Cass looked back to Veronica and Christine, "We're in for a good time here gals. This stuff's got more pep than a dragon's breath shotgun shell."

Angie smiled, "I'm glad you like it Cass." Angie turned to her daughter. "Mariposa dear, why don't you go set the table? I've got more than enough help here to finish up."

The pre-teen nodded, "Ok mamá. I can talk to Big Bro while I set the table."

Once Mariposa was out of the kitchen her arms laiden with plates and silverware Angie turned to the women her smile fading as concern crept into her eyes, "So ladies, what is wrong with my son?"

The three wastelanders shared a worried look. Veronica spoke for the trio, "We don't think it's our place to say Angie. This is something you'd have to ask Marco himself."

Angie closed her eyes in worry, "So it's that bad is it?" She shook her head. "It's okay, you don't need to say anything I knew the moment I saw him he wasn't well. He was missing patches of hair for goodness sake," Angie turned away and dapped at her wet eyes with a kitchen towel. "My poor Mijo," when she turned back around she was all smiles. "Well then it's imperative we make tonight's dinner go off without a hitch… his father and I are going to have to have a talk with him afterwards so…"

Veronica smiled, "We'll do whatever we can to help," she promised.

Angie smiled, "Gracias Veronica. You too Christine and Cass."

* * *

While this conversation was going on in the kitchen a similar one was also being had in the privacy of Marco's old bedroom. Marco looked around the place, surprised his parents hadn't converted it into a room for one of his siblings, "Wow, I can't believe they didn't change anything. I wouldn't have blamed them if they did."

Jackie looked around the room she'd come up here plenty. She often just sat on the bed and wondered 'what if' before she took off for France. "Yeah your folks always knew you'd come back one day, and whaddaya know, they were right."

Marco sat down on his bed and let loose a comfortable groan, "After spending years sleeping on either the ground, dirty old mattresses or in a sleeping bag, this feels like heaven." He fell longways down the mattress, letting his arms hang off the bed.

Marco had a certain way of making her appreciate even the little things. To her, it was just a mattress, to him it was one that wasn't filthy and broken down. She sat down next to him and face him, smiling at him. "Marco?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Jackie what's up?" Marco asked, sitting up upon hearing her tone.

Jackie opened up her hand, revealing she held some of his loose hair, "What's happening to you man?"

Marco stared at the clump of hair she was holding for a moment then sighed, "I didn't think I'd be having this conversation with you before I did my family, if I'm being honest."

"I can wait if you need me to," Jackie told him.

Marco shook his head. "Nah, I couldn't do that to you, leave you wondering…" Marco looked away wondering if he should ease her into this or if he should just be blunt. '_Blunt has never failed me in the past and I was always too nervous around her before. So blunt it is.' _Marco thought to himself. He turned to face her. "The long short of it is, I'm dying Jackie."

Jackie's mouth dropped and her eyes widened in horror at the revelation, "What?"

Marco laughed, "Yeah, sucks right? I know, believe me, I know."

Jackie slapped him in the arm as tears gathered in her eyes. "How can you laugh about dying Marco?!"

"It's hilarious. I spent thirteen years trekking through hell, only to finally get home to my loved ones, and _not know_ how much time I'm going to get to spend time with them! Now that's a fucking joke if I've ever heard one!"

It was then Jackie understood. Marco had to laugh or he would cry. Since he couldn't bring himself to cry over his situation, she did it for him. Wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Marco ran a hand through her hair. "I'll take you up on that date anytime this week," He told her.

Jackie pulled her head up from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Count on it," She then closed the distance between them and kissed him. Marco had no trouble reciprocating of course. He pulled her closer to his chest, returning her affection. While he realized this moment of intimacy was likely brought on by shock, he wasn't going to complain either. Jackie Lynn Thomas had only gotten prettier over the years. '_Filled out more too.'_ He thought as he ran his hand down her backside when she pushed him down and continued their makeout session.

She pulled away and grinned, "Having fun back there?"

"Just comparing it to what I remember. Can't help but notice you got bigger in all the right places. What's your secret?"

Jackie kissed him again, this time slipping him some tongue. "A mix of polatties and parkour."

"That ninja free running shit? You?" Marco asked before he flipped her over and attacked her neck causing her to sigh.

"Thank Chloe, she turned me onto it," Jackie sighed.

"Thank you Chloe," Marco chuckled. Marco loomed over Jackie the first girl he could honestly say he'd had feelings for. Her face was flushed and her hair was slightly messy. She looked radiant. "You truly are beautiful. Like an angel… hm angel. A good pet name I think."

Jackie stole a kiss from his lips, "You can call me whatever you want. Just don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Marco replied in a quiet whisper before he hungirly claimed her lips again.

"Bro?! Mom told me to tell you it's time… for… dinner…" MJ said as he opened the door his face turning red as his big brother's hoodie as he took in the scene in awe.

Removing his slips from Jackie's with a sigh, Marco looked at his little brother. "Tell her we'll be right down, since you murdered the mood quicker than a deathclaw little bro."

"O-Oh okay… what's a deathclaw?"

"Get the hell out MJ," Marco sighed pointing towards the door.

"R-Right! S-Sorry!" The ten-year-old dashed out of the room, face still crimson.

Marco sat up on the bed and Jackie did the same, "Well, shit. That sucked huh?"

Jackie gave an embarrassed laugh, "It did man, but I don't regret doing it though."

"We were totally acting like horny teenagers… and damn it, it felt good!" Marco joked about their previous position.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah it did. We'd better get down there, it'd be rude to keep everyone else waiting."

She got up only for Marco to grab her hand. "Before you go were you wearing lip gloss or something? I kept tasting strawberry I think?"

Jackie smiled and leaned down, "Well, you should probably have another taste just to be sure."

The two shared one final long kiss. When Jackie pulled away, she asked him playfully, "Well?"

"Definitely strawberry," He replied with a smirk before getting up.

* * *

A dizzy spell struck Marco while he was making his way down the stairs with Jackie behind him. He ended up tumbling down the stairs. Arcade was by his side by the time his vision came back into focus with Jackie by his side, and his parents standing just behind Arcade himself.

"Mijo, are you ok?" Angie asked her son.

Marco just sat up and smiled, "I'm fine mom, I just tripped over my own two feet is all."

"Marco," Arcade said worriedly.

"_Arcade_," Marco said with a bit of force. "I'm fine brother."

The psudo-doctor sighed, before stepping back. "Alright, if you say so."

Marco hauled himself to his feet, "Let's eat!"

As he pulled a chair out for Jackie, he noticed his little brother was still blushing.

"Hey Big Bro," Mariposa said getting his attention. "Why's MJ all red? He's been like that ever since he came down from getting you two for dinner."

"He walked in on me and Jackie making out," Marco said simply as he sat down next to the now blushing blonde who slapped him on the arm for his blunt answer.

"What?" Marco said in confusion.

"You know what," Jackie replied, rolling her eyes when he received high fives from Raul and Boone.

"So mon cherie," Chloe asked conspiratorially. "Was he a good kisser?"

"_Chloe!"_ Jackie flushed.

"Wanna find out after dinner sweetheart?" Marco offered.

"_Marco!" _Jackie said again her face turning atomic levels of red.

Maybe I do?" Chloe teasingly challenged.

"_Chloe." _Jackie retorted to the girl sitting on her other side almost about to faint from the flirting contest between the two people she loved.

Marco one upped her with his next comment, "Well I hope you know how to _drive stick _honey."

"_MARCO!" _both Jackie and his mother said at the same time, sounding scandalized.

"I assure you Diaz I know _full well _how to drive stick, or at least I've never had any complaints," Chloe retorted.

"_CHLOE!"_ Jackie, Veronica, and Christine chastised.

"What are you people even talking about?" Mariposa asked quizzically.

Cass was quick to reply, "You'll find out when your older Lil' Darlin'."

"She'd better fucking _not_!" Marco was quick to reply. "Or I'll be burying more than _gold _in the backyard."

By this point Mariposa and MJ were totally lost on the conversation something Angie and Rafael were thankful silently for in addition to having their eldest son home. Raul said grace in Spanish and the now very much extended family dug into the food.

Raul was in tears on the first bite of the torta. "It's delicious. It's been so long since I've had food this good. Gracias, señorita Angie muchas gracias."

"De nada Raul," Angie replied. Angie noticed her eldest son stuck to the tortilla soup. She frowned. "Mijo, aren't you going to try the torta? Your sister worked very hard on it."

Mariposa looked at him expectantly. Not wanting to let her down Marco cut off a piece and took a bite. He chewed it a long time before he swallowed, sending up a silent prayer that it _stayed _down. "You did a great job sis. You'll make some lucky sucker a great wife someday. Not anytime _soon _mind you, but someday."

Mariposa beamed at him blushing slightly under his praise, "Thanks Big Bro."

Unfortunately his prayer went unheard by whomever was supposed to be listening. Perhaps God was on coffeebreak, he wasn't sure. What Marco did know, was that he felt a gurgling in his gut, and suddenly his stomach felt like it was in his throat. He knew what that meant. He stood up abruptly, "Excuse me but a moment."

He walked as quickly as he could to the downstairs guest bathroom. He just made it to the toilet bowl before the contents of his dinner came back to haunt him. Marco wretched for a solid minute before he dry heaved, and finally stopped altogether. Spitting into the toilet, he cursed, "Damn it all to hell."

Marco almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother there looking at him worriedly, "Mom."

Angie crouched down till she was eye level with her oldest child, "Mijo, your not well are you?"

Marco shook his head, he saw no point in denying it any longer.,"I'm not… I'm not well at all mamá."

Angie cradled her son's head to her chest and kissed his scared forehead, "It'll be ok Mijo. It'll be okay…"

Marco sighed, "I wish that were true mamá. But I'm not well, not at all well." He took a deep breath. Now was the time. "I'm dying mamá," He heard his mother take a sharp breath. "From radiation poisoning."

Angie was silent for a moment, "Is there nothing your friends can do?"

"They have anti-radiation drugs but they don't work on me for some reason," Marco admitted. Now that he'd finally said it, it felt easier to talk about. "I don't know why."

Marco heard sniffling, and looked up to see Mariposa, MJ, and his papi standing in the bathroom doorway. His dad, always the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, was trying and failing to hold back tears. Mariposa and MJ weren't doing any better.

Marco sighed, "Well, you all know now, though I certainly didn't want to tell you in the middle of a bathroom floor."

Marco shakily forced himself to his feet, using the sink counter for leverage. "I'd like to explain this only once so let's go back to the table shall we?"

Once Marco had sat back down, he noticed everyone was watching him likely waiting for him to speak. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it," Marco began. "I'm in a bad way. I have, in my travels across post-apocalyptic America picked up more than my fair share of radiation. It is this radiation that is slowly killing me now. My body is breaking down from all the radiation I have accumulated over my journey."

There were several gasps mainly from Jackie and Chloe. Even his friends looked down in sadness. Marco waited a minute before he continued, "Yeah, it sucks, big time. These days I need to take a crap ton of painkillers and steroids just to get by, and me and solid foods have a love-hate relationship. I love them, but they hate me. My lungs have become a mess of scar tissue and most of the time, it hurts to breath without a gasmask. All of this, along with the numerous injuries I've built up over the years, have put me in pretty bad shape. I've no idea how much time I've got left, but I'm happy I get to spend it all you, my friends and family."

There was a moment of silence which was broken by MJ who asked a poignant question, "Why don't you just ask Auntie Star to fix you up Bro? I'm sure she could do that with her wand."

"Oh, good thinking MJ!" Angie praised her youngest. "Why I'm sure if we got ahold of her and told her you were back."

"NO!" Marco said raising his voice which provoked a coughing fit. "No magic."

MJ was puzzled, "But why?"

Marco shook his head, "I lost thirteen years to magic. I think that's plenty enough."

The two siblings shared a look of understanding. "Your scared of magic aren't you Big Bro? Mariposa asked him.

"I don't like it," He affirmed.

"Do you hate Auntie Star too?" MJ asked.

Marco shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I could never hate Star. Just because I dislike magic, doesn't mean I also dislike her. The two things are mutually exclusive..." Marco paused for a moment before admitting, "I saw her recently actually."

Veronica held out her hand to Raul who smacked some NCR dollars down into her waiting hand, "We were right. You _did _end up in that Mewni place."

"I did, and you were taking bets I see," Marco noted as he once again sipped at his soup.

Veronica shrugged, "Maybe, so what happened between you two?"

Marco shrugged, "She got kidnapped, I saved her, that's all there was to it, really," He said between bites of food.

"Details soldier, details," Boone pressed pulling his glasses down so he could glare at the courier.

Marco sighed clearly he wasn't going to get out of this with just a trifle of words, "Can I finish my soup first?"

Receiving a chorus of yes' and go aheads Marco took his time finishing his meal even taking a chance and dipping a piece of mexican cornbread into the remains of the bowl to soak up the juices. Thankfully, this stayed down. Once he was finished. He began to speak. "Ok, so it went down like this…"

Marco told his captive audience about how he'd wound up at the Knights of the Post Office, collected thirteen years worth of royalties checks under his assumed princess name, and delivered a ransomgram turned into rescue mission for bountiful reward.

"You actually charged them for rescuing Star? Mijo I'm surprised at you," Angie said a bit disappointed.

"Hey mamá, I'm a businessman. Besides, saving a hostage isn't _too different_ from delivering a package," He went into detail about how he disabled the guards with his hunting rifle, had to tussle with a giant spider, and toyed with the rats guarding Star for a bit before doing them in.

"After that I kicked in the door and almost got Star right then, before I thought better of it. I decided to take care of Ludo or Toffee or whoever he was."

"How?" Boone asked.

Marco mumbled out. "Fat Bomb."

Arcade ran a hand down his face after face palming himself, "Tell me you didn't? _Please_ tell me you didn't?" When Marco didn't say anything the Follower of the Apocalypse sighed. "_Of course_ you did. Why on Earth would I expect anything less? Aren't you radioactive enough without _choosing_ to add to it?"

"What's a Fat Bomb?" MJ asked.

Veronica was quick to explain, "There is this weapon called a Fat Man which is a recoilless mini nuke launcher. One day, Marco had the bright idea to take one of those mini nukes and turn it into a bomb, similar to a landmine, but with a much bigger boom."

Jackie promptly slapped Marco upside the head upon realizing what he'd done. With Chloe following suit.

"Thank you ladies," Arcade said once they'd finished. "What's your rad count now Marco? What is your rad count _now _Marco?" The doctor repeated when Marco acted like he didn't hear him.

Marco sighed and flipped through his pipboy screens before finding the right one. "Just a tick or two over five hundred."

"It's amazing you don't glow in the dark boss," Raul commented.

Marco snorted, "I could say the same of you Raul.""Touche," The ghoul commented. "But I'm no Glowing One."

"Big Bro being a walking nightlight aside," Mariposa said wanting to get back to the story, "What happened after you blew up the monster temple?"

"I drove her home and got the money… it's still in my saddlebags now that I think about it." Marco recalled.

Boone and Raul promptly got up and made for the front door. The two promptly came back in, "Bog, we could use some help out here."

"Certainly my friends," The articulate Super Mutant got up from where he was sitting on the floor enjoying his meal and throwing the occasional scrap to Rex and headed outside. He came back in lugging Marco's saddlebag on his shoulder. Boone and Raul undid the straps and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey be careful with that, I've got more in there than just… _crash_… Gold," Marco finished getting up. Sitting upon a small mountain of golden coins were half a dozen mini nukes, each roughly twice the size of a football their dark green paint, standing out against the twinkling of the coin. Along with the nukes were spare parts like scrap iron, sensor modules, jars of black powder and the like.

"Seriously guys be careful with my stuff will ya?" Marco groused. "Some of this stuff is fragile."

"You mean like the six or so mini-nukes?" Boone questioned flatly.

Raul added his own two caps worth of commentary, "Yeah I'm already a ghoul boss, I don't think I can survive another nuclear explosion."

"Forget about that and finish the story!" Mariposa begged. "Did you make up with Star after all this time or not?!" Mariposa was twelve going on thirteen year old girl, and as such was a sucker for romance.

"No," Marco replied flatly dashing his sister's hopes and dreams. "She didn't even know it was me, because I never told her, and I have no intention of doing so."

Angie put her hands on her hips, "Mijo, whyever not?"

Marco looked his mother in the eye, "Mamá," he began, "It's bad enough already that _Jackie _knows that I'm back and that she's only going to lose me again. I… I can't do that to Star too…"

Jackie got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You love her don't you Marco? That's why you don't want her to know, why didn't want me to know, right?"

Marco looked at all the gold that littered the carpet, "Yeah, I do." He looked at Jackie with mournful eyes. "That's why I don't want Star to know…" He laughed. "Heh, it's why I didn't want _you guys_ to know!" He motioned to his companions. "I'd rather you think I was out there doing something than having wasted away due to radiation."

"Why? We're more than just friends Marco, we're _family_," Veronica reminded him.

Marco nodded, "Yeah we're family, mi familia, and that's why I didn't want you to see me waste away to nothing like I'm going to."

Marco picked up one the the gold bars and looked at it, deciding to change the subject, "So, enough about me, Jackie, where you living these days?"

Jackie rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Well, Chloe and I rent a place."

"I'm sensing a but here," Marco said.

Chloe filled in the awkward silence, "We are renting from Jeremy Birnbaum, he is 'ow do you say, a slumlord?"

Marco took a second to digest that. He then reached for the paper and skimmed through it. He tapped it once he found what he was looking for, "Right, here ya go, this should solve all your problems." Marco casually tossed Jackie one of his gold bars.

The blonde looked at it, then back at her former beau, "Marco I can't accept this."

"You can and you will, because if you don't, I'll melt that bar down and use it to give Eddie that new paint job he's been wanting."

"Oh yeah baby, golden grill to match my golden voice! Lay it on me, I gotta look as good as I sound ya know what I mean?" Eddie intoned totally onboard with this idea.

"Later buddy, I promise," Marco told the eyebot.

Eddie nodded, he knew the Courier was a man of his word, "Cool daddy-o cool." Eddie nodded.

Marco pointed to the gold bar in his old (current?) flame's hands, "That right there is worth about eight-hundred thoudsand. At least according to the paper here."

Jackie just looked at him and said flatly, "You can't… you can't just give me eight-hundred thousand dollars!"

Marco shugged, "Why not? I mean, it's not like I have thirty-six other bars just like that one… oh wait…"

"Marco Diaz! You know what I mean!" Jackie flushed. "You don't need to do this."

Marco laughed a little, "I know I don't babe, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't look after my loved ones, with what little time I have left. So in closing, take the damn money already. He then added, "By the way, did I mention I actually got a job working for the Mewni Post Office?"

The courier's companions just rolled their eyes collectively, "We're not surprised. You only ever were happy when you were delivering mail, as that somehow always led to you delivering death." Veronica spoke for the group.

"One time," Marco rebutted, holding up a finger. "One time I go on a killing spree because someone took a package from me, and no one ever lets me live it down."

"You killed your way through the entirety of the Tops casino with nothing but a combat knife while high on Slasher. Of course we're not gonna forget that boss," Raul commented.

"Only for Benny to get away in the chaos and for you to eventually kill via having him crucified and keep his gun in your back pocket as a momento."

"He had me bound _and_ gagged in a shallow grave, and then shot me in the head _twice_. He had it coming!" Marco rebutted hotly.

"Marco sweetie?" Angie broke in before what sounded like an argument could start. "Could we perhaps meet this new employer of yours?"

"Iris? Yeah I can go get her, but why?" Marco inquired perplexed.

Rafael spoke up, "Well we'd just like to touch base with her about your condition and make her feel welcome. The way you described her she seemed rather nice."

Marco pulled out his dimensional dagger, "I can go get her." He cut a portal to the Knights of the Post Office and almost stepped through but stopped and said, "While I'm gone, clean up this mess yeah?"

Marco motioned to all the gold and money on the floor before walking through the portal.

* * *

He stepped into the interior of the Post Office to find it lit by a single lantern. He called out, "Iris, you here? It's Marco?"

The sound of a door opening overhead was heard moment's later Iris appeared holding a candle and wearing a white nightgown, her hair hidden under a nightcap. "Marco? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to start work for another week?"

"I'm not but… God this is dumb now that I think about it," The man said to himself.

Iris cocked her head to the side, "What is it? What's up, is something wrong?"

Marco shook his head, "No, no nothing like that… it's just…"

"Just… spit it out already Marco!" Iris laughed, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"My parents would like to meet you," He said lamely.

Iris blinked, "Oh, I see, is that all? Formally or informally?"

"Informally I think. We were in the middle of dinner when I mentioned I got a job with you and they wanted to meet you. So, hey free food," Marco did his best to sound optimistic, but it didn't come out as well as he'd hoped.

"Right, no problem… they don't have a problem with monsters do they?" She asked suddenly very nervous of the possibility.

"Nope, we live on earth, not Mewni. My sister might try hugging you to death due to how cute you look, but that's the only thing you should be worried about," Marco only half-joked.

Iris laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, "I'll take being cuddled by a girl over a mob of angry Mewman's with torches and pitchforks any day thanks. Just give me some time to get ready."

Iris dashed back upstairs and tried to find something other than her uniform to wear. It was a tad difficult as Iris kept thinking, '_He thinks I'm cute! It's okay Iris, he was just being a flirt… but to do so with a monster?! Maybe since he's from another dimension he's not aware of the taboo?'_ She dug through her closet and found an orange ruffled evening gown that was offset by the color of her hair. She slipped on a pair of black flats and looked at herself in her cracked mirror. "Or maybe," She said to herself half-hopefully, "He just doesn't care? Either way, that should do it for an informal meeting." So thinking Iris made her way back downstairs where Marco was waiting for her.

As she descended the steps, she caught him staring. "Is it too much?" Iris asked worriedly.

"You look drop dead gorgeous," Marco complimented. "If anything, I feel underdressed now."

Iris flushed, "What this old thing?" She motioned to her evening gown. "I've had it since ever. It's nothing special. Now, let's get this meeting underway."

Marco gave an over the top bow, "As milady commands."

Iris rolled her eyes blushing a little more as she stepped through the waiting portal, her last thought being, '_I hope they like me.' _

* * *

Iris stepped through the portal into a very nice looking home. She noticed how well kept it was and smiled. '_Nice place, clean too.' _

"EEE!" A high-pitched squeal met the monsterettes ears seconds before she had the wind knocked out of her as someone picked her up and started squeezing the life out of her.

"Mariposa," Marco said with a sigh, "Could you put my boss down please?"

"Big Bro, can we keep her, she's adorable?" Mariposa all but begged.

Marco covered his eyes with one hand, but that did nothing to hide his smirk. "No sis, that would be slavery which is illegal in _this _and every _other_ state in the country."

"But-but… she's so cute I can't stand it big bro!" Mariposa whined.

"I know, believe me I know," The eldest Diaz child replied, "But I think she'd like to be put down so she could properly introduce herself, dontcha think sis?"

Mariposa frowned but relented, "Fine," the pre-teen girl set the monster on her feet.

Iris smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown before looking up into the face of the girl who had tried to smother her with love, "Hello Mariposa, I'm Iris Bolvina, it's nice to meet you."

Mariposa bent down and smiled at her gently shaking her offered hand, "Nice to meet you too Iris." She looked at her brother.

Marco rubbed at his eyes, "No, for the _last_ time Mariposa, we _can't_ keep her."

"Aww," The little girl kicked at a rock that wasn't there, clearly disappointed.

Iris was amused by the girl, and it had given her an opening she chose to take that moment to exploit. "I can't stay true, but if Marco were to… I don't know, ask me out or something along those lines, I'd certainly have more reason to come around then wouldn't I?"

Marco looked down at his soon-to-be boss amused, "You wanna go out with me?"

"Only if your ok with dating a monster."

"I don't give a rats ass about you being a monster," Marco replied bluntly, surprising her. "I just don't know what brought this on, I mean you've known me for under twenty-four hours here."

Iris ticked off on her fingers as she gave her reasoning, "And in that time frame you've delivered royalty checks to a princess, delivered a ransomgram, and pulled me out from under a mountain of packages _twice_. Do you know how many mewmans would do that?" When Marco shook his head, she exclaimed. "Exactly none. Your different, and in a good way. Let's just chalk it up to you making a _very _good first impression," the Knight Captain of the Post, paused for a moment, then hesitantly and fearfully asked. "So whaddya say?"

"I'd say I'm fine with it, but I wish you'd asked me back at the office and not in front of my parents," Marco replied with a blush on his face.

"Oh...Oh right!" Iris turned around to see several people sitting at the table watching their interaction with keen interest two of whom could only be Marco's parents. Iris gave an awkward little wave. "Hello."

Everyone burst into a round of chuckles, "Hello Iris dear, I'm Angie Marco's mother. we just sat down to dinner, why don't you join us?"

Iris smiled, the food smelled great, "I'd love to Mrs. Diaz."

* * *

The rest of the night sailed as smoothly as Marco could've hoped. Once his boss was briefed on his condition of course and his parents asked just 'what' he'd be doing, which as he already knew, was delivering mail across Mewni and other places.

"Is it dangerous?" Angie asked worriedly.

Iris didn't sugarcoat it, "It can be Angie. I'm not going to lie. There have been times I've had to run from monsters, and these days... " Iris took a breath and let it out, "These days I find myself running from the very people I'm supposed to be delivering mail to. Plus more often than not, I'm not getting paid either."

"That stops now," Marco said swiftly. "They start paying up front for life insurance."

"Life insurance?" Iris questioned.

Marco nodded, "They pay up front, _ensuring _I won't kill them." He carried on before anyone could protest. "Also gimmie a list of people who owe, you… I've got ways of making people pay up."

"Oh God… this is the Van Graffs all over again," Veronica said aloud.

Cass was grinning from ear to ear, "I know, isn't it great?!"

Iris questioned, "Van Graffs?"

Cass grinned like a demon, "The shits were tryin' to run me outta business see? Them and another big caravan business. Well Marco collected evidence and turned em in to the local authorities, but he didn't stop there."

"What'd he do?" Iris was on the edge of her seat.

"He caused a distraction. Set fire to a crop field here, paid off a nutjob to threaten to blow himself up there, then he robbed both of em blind! Not only that, but he sold all their merch to their rivals the Gunrunners, with them having steep taxes being imposed on them, that would've led to them goin' outta business I suspect."

Iris looked over at the grinning Marco, "Your a _bad boy_. My mother always told me to be careful of boys like you. Now I see why. Dark, mysterious, and sexy, but dangerous. Very dangerous."

"You lost me at sexy Iris," Marco coughed. "I mean I'm losing my hair over here."

The monster girl rolled her eyes at Marco's self depreciation, "Sex appeal isn't just about looks Diaz. It can come from other places too. Like kindness, and other things."

"So me being kind is sexy?" Marco questioned.

"_YES!_" Every girl at the table whom he wasn't related to said at once.

Marco blinked. "Huh, and they say nice guys finish last."

Mariposa slammed her fists down on the table at the denseness of her older brother, "Okay, that's it I've had it!"

Marco looked at his little sister like she'd blown a gasket, "What the heck is your malfunction child?"

"Quiet you!" She said while pointing at him, "Ok, now, anyone who wants to go on a date with Big Bro raise your hand _right now_ or forever hold your peace! And I mean _forever_!"

Slowly Cass, Veronica, Christine, Jackie, Iris, and even Chloe raised their hands.

Arcade _tried_ to raise his hand but Raul forced it back down.

Mariposa sighed, "Good, good."

Marco was just blinking at all the raised hands, "Umm, ok Jackie and Iris I understand but there are four more hands here than I was expecting."

"I confessed before we left the wasteland you idiot!" Cass complained.

Marco counterd, "You also said you say a lot of things you don't mean when your drunk! I thought that was one of them!"

"I wasn't drunk then stupid!" Cass retorted with anger coloring her tone.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?! You act like you're always drunk because you're almost always drunk!"

Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Name the time and place!" Marco shot back.

"Your room twenty minutes!" Cass finished before getting up and storming away upstairs.

Fine!" Marco called.

"Fine!" Cass yelled before a door slammed upstairs.

Once their fight was over Marco blinked in surprise and slight horror, "Wait, wait, wait! What the hell did I just agree to?!"

"Sex boss, you agreed to sex," Raul commented.

Marco shook his head, "No, I somehow agreed to a date, and then we got to arguing and then… Damn it Cass! We are not skipping the dating step just because you find sex easier," He called up to her.

"Fine then but I'm totally holding this over your head Sixer!" She called down before she shut the door to wherever she was.

"Better not be in my room. I'm sleeping in my own bed for the first time in thirteen years tonight damn it," Marco said petulantly. He then turned to the others, specifically Veronica and Christine. "So… I kinda thought you two were… you know? He made two scissors with his hands and bumped them together.

"We are you ass!" Veronica said… "But we both sorta… made an exception where your concerned."

Marco whistled in surprise, "Well don't I feel special?"

Jackie added, arms crossed, an amused smile on her face. "You should, you've got four lesbians wanting to date you."

Arcade opened his mouth to say something only to have his mouth covered by Raul who looked at him and shook his head.

"Ok, so… how are we gonna do this? Am I gonna need a schedule or something or...?"

Veronica shrugged before she gave her idea, "Maybe we could go by age? You know the old saying, age before beauty right?"

"Well in that case Cass would go first because she's…" Marco was abruptly cut off.

"If you tell them my age I will shoot you Sixer! In the crotch… _In. The. Crotch!" _was Cass's response.

"How the fuck can you even hear anything from up there?" Marco called.

"The vents ya dumbass!" Cass called down before she slammed the door again.

Iris coughed in slight embarrassment, "Actually if we're going by age, wouldn't that mean I go first?"

Marco almost facepalmed, "Oh right, your… yeah you'd totally go first if we do this."

"Why how old is she?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm three-hundred-twenty-six. I was around twenty when I received my post."

Marco blinked, "Wait, you mean you've been the Knight Commander of the Post for?"

"Three-hundred-twenty years, yes," Iris confirmed.

Raul whistled, "I never thought I'd meet a smoothskin who's older than me. World's full of surprises."

"Well you don't look a day over uh… thirty?" Marco tried to compliment her.

It must've worked because Iris blushed and slapped his arm playfully, "Oh, Marco, you flatter you."

The Courier shrugged, he was doing his best. Apparently it was good enough. "So we're doing this by age I guess?" There was a murmur of agreement by the assembled women. Marco then ventured into dangerous waters for a man, "I'm going to have to know everyone's ages so I know whose going when."

"Twenty-eight," Jackie ventured first.

"Twenty-nine, Six months older than Jackie herself." Chloe added.

"Twenty-Nine," Christine threw in.

"Twenty-seven. Guess that means I'm going last," Veronica said though she didn't sound completely unhappy about that fact.

"So Iris, Cass, Chloe, Jackie, Christine, and last but certainly not least Veronica?" Marco questioned. "Man is my week gonna be busy."

"You also need to talk with Star Marco," Jackie told him.

The Courier sighed, "I really _don't_ want to do that."

Angie reached over and grabbed her son's hand, "Mijo, trust me, I know you think your sparing her from pain by not telling her, but it would be even worse if she found out you'd passed and been unable to say goodbye."

"I'll… I'll think about it mamá," Marco promised while thinking of how hard that particular task would be.

Angie patted her son's hand before taking her hand back, "That's all I ask Mijo."

* * *

The makeshift party broke up soon after the dates were planned. Iris curtized to the Diaz Family, "Thank you all for the lovely evening, but I must be going. I need my shuteye if I'm going on a date Sunday!"

Iris sounded giddy at the prospect. Marco smiled he was happy she was so happy, "Seeya Sunday around say… noonish?"

Iris nodded enthusiastically, " Sounds like a plan. I do have one question before I go though?"

"Yeah?" Marco wondered what could be on her mind.

The little monsterette pointed to their couch which was tilted horizontally on its side, "Is your couch supposed to be crooked like that?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at the scene. "No, no its not." He went over and lifted up the couch revealing all of his for the most part ill-gotten gains underneath the couch. He turned to his companions, "Really guys, under the couch?"

Raul shrugged, "We didn't have a lotta time to think of a better hiding place boss."

"Woah…" Iris had never seen so much gold in all her long life. She looked up at Marco, "You've got all _that_, and you still wanna work for _me_?"

Marco shrugged, "Part of it is the job keeps me active, which keeps my illness at bay. The other part of it is that I've grown used to delivering packages…" He paused before shrugging again. "It's what I do."

Iris nodded. She understood him completely. Her entire life had revolved around the delivery of messages and mail to others. Something she had done with relish for over three centuries, while other Knights of the Post came and went, due to either old age, death or outright quitting, she alone endured. So she understood his need to fulfil a purpose. "Don't say anything more Marco, if anyone could get that, it would be me."

Marco nodded in appreciation. Then suddenly, his grin became wicked, "Thanks Iris. If you could make a list of all the people who owe you money before you go to bed tonight, I think I know what to do for our date."

"Your planning something _naughty _aren't you Marco?" Iris noted, a giggle in her tone.

Marco just smirked, "You'll just have to wait and see. Just make sure you have that list done alright?"

The monster nodded before heading through the portal.

Marco turned to his father who was still marveling at the wealth his son had accumulated during his time away. Marco cleared his throat to get his dad's attention, "Uh papi, do you think early tomorrow morning you and I could go deposit all of this in a bank? They are trustworthy, right?"

Rafael noticed his son had a bit of paranoia acting up at the end, his eyes drifting around suspiciously, "No need to worry Mijo, we've neve had any troubles at our bank before," Rafael looked at the fortune his son possessed. "This shouldn't be a problem. We can be out of the house by ten tomorrow and be back in plenty of time for you to prepare whatever else you think you'll need for your date with Iris."

Marco nodded, looking relieved. "Good, then tomorrow Boone, you and I will head out and get some things done."

"Why me, not that I mind?" The ex-NCR sniper asked.

"Your my backup in case something goes sideways in the bank. Plus you look the most… normal. No offense Raul."

"None taken sobrino." The ghoul replied. "Money transactions are hard enough without a zombie drawing unwanted attention."

Marco was flattered Raul had taken to calling him his nephew, but he didn't get a chance to comment on it.

"I could come too," Veronica offered and Christine also raised a hand, showing her willingness to throw her own hat into the proverbial ring.

"Thanks guys, but me and Boone got this covered," Marco smiled letting them know he more than appreciated their willingness to go to bat for him. "We get back early enough, maybe we can all go out and hit up Britta's Taco's."

"Why on _Earth _would we want a cheap imitation when we could eat your mother's home cooking?" Raul objected fiercely while defending the food of the gods.

Angie flushed pink, "Muchos gracias Raul."

"De nada Angie de nada," Raul replied easily enough, "But seriously why eat at a mexican joint when we could eat better food here?"

"They have tacos for a dollar, and all you can eat Taco Tuesday," Marco commented, "At least they did before I… left."

"Oh they still do," Jackie affirmed coming over and pecking him on the lips. "Your old sensei and Oskar Greason run the place have been for the past twelve years now."

"Sensei still teaching Tang Soo Do at the mall?" Marco asked concerned.

"He is," MJ confirmed, "I take lessons from him."

Marco was happy to hear that, "Awesome what's your rank?"

"I'm only a Purple belt," MJ replied embarrassed.

Marco nodded, "Purple belt at your age? That's impressive."

MJ smiled, "Thanks I took to training from him to deal with my peripheral neuropathy. Since martial arts is all about getting in tune with your body."

Marco blinked, "You don't feel pain?"

MJ shook his head, "Or heat and cold. It's not so bad really. I just need to be careful."

Marco nodded, "Yeah true. I kinda wish I had your problem. Uh, no offense."

MJ gave him a sad smile in sympathy, "I understand Marco, If I could, I'd give it to you. You look like your in pain a lot of the time."

Marco ruffled his little brother's hair, "Thanks kiddo but I'm nothing if not stubborn. That does explain how you could carry almost a thousand pounds worth of gold, you couldn't feel the strain on your muscles."

"Yeah," MJ puffed out his chest trying to look tough. "I'm stronger than I look," Mariposa ruined the illusion by jabbing him in the gut with her elbow causing him to let out a stream of air.

"Sure you are MJ, sure you are," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Marco?" Jackie said softly getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He said turning away from his siblings tussling and facing his new "old" flame. An "old" flame who threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. When she pulled back she said, "I don't even know how to begin to thank you for what you've done for me and Chloe."

"That kiss was a pretty damn good start," Marco replied softly. He smiled genuinely at her, "I need to look after my girls don't I?"

Marco earned himself another kiss, "Keep it up Diaz, and I might not be _able_ to wait my turn."

"Bow-chika wow-wow, baby! If the beds a rockin' don't come a knockin'," Eddie said smoothly from above the two's heads.

"Eddie, get lost man," Marco said flatly a little annoyed at the bot for ruining the mood.

"Just sayin' baby, just sayin'," The eyebot retorted before he flew off.

Marco shook his head as the robot departed, "My little makeshift family is a mixed-bag, but I love em to death."

"Yeah they're all pretty cool," Jackie replied. "Don't be a stranger Marco. I lost you once, I _won't _let it happen again," Jackie said sounding fiercely overprotective and defensive of him for just a moment.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while Jackie I promise," he told her while taking her hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

It seemed to mollify her because she smiled and nodded. Chloe quickly took her place as she walked outside. She rapidly kissed him on both cheeks, then wrapped her arms around him in a lingering hug, "You know Jackie often told me stories of how kind you were… For a long time, I thought that they were just that, _stories._ Embellished ones at that meant to make a man she was fond of but lost. Seen as more than he was, built up in her mind over time," Chloe pulled back but didn't let him go. She smiled at him, "Now I see that Mon Cher wasn't embellishing at all. You truly are that kind." Her hands dipped lower on his waist and Marco jumped and raised his eyebrow at her when she gave his butt a firm squeeze.

"Testing the goods I assume? Do I pass inspection?" He joked.

Chloe grinned at him mischievously before giving his rear an extra firm squeeze, "Oui, I do believe you pass." She kissed both of his cheeks again, and this time Marco reciprocated. "Au revoir, mon cher Marco," She left the Diaz residence with a sashay in her hips.

Marco watched the two go and shook his head, before shutting the door, "How did I get myself into this situation again?" He asked no one in particular.

"Big Bro is a nice person and deserves love after everything you have suffered, that's how," Mariposa answered for him.

Marco kissed his little sister on the forehead, "Don't think I forgot you instigating this, you adorable little butterfly you."

Mariposa flushed under her older brother's affections, "But you do deserve love Big Bro, your amazing!"

Angie smiled seeing her eldest take to being an older brother like a fish did to swimming. As she finished clearing the table while Rafael did the dishes she spoke up catching everyone's attention, "Alright you two, I'm sure your brother and his friends had a long day and would like to sleep in real beds for a change. Why don't we show them where they'll be staying?"

The two grinned and raced up the steps. The Courier motioned for his companions to follow. All but Bog did so saying, "I'll be along in a bit, friend. I feel it would be prudent to relocate your earnings to somewhere more... discrete."

"Good idea Bog. Sweep as much of it as you can into my saddlebags and I'll take it to the bank come morning. I appreciate it buddy," Marco gave his super mutant ally a nod of thanks.

"For you friend, this is but a pittance. I owe you more than I could ever repay," Bog replied, before he took a broom Angie provided him and began sweeping gold coins into one of the open saddlebags while Angie put the pre-war money back in the duffle they'd come from.

Marco noticed Lillie wasn't moving, "You coming Lillie?"

"Granny thinks those stairs are a bit too narrow for her little Jimmie. She'll just sleep down here on the sofa. Don't worry, she'll be fine," Lillie assured him seeing him give her a worried look.

Marco nodded and made a note to get her a proper mattress, '_Or just buy a bigger house. I gotta be loaded,'_ Marco thought to himself.

"What about you Arcade?" Marco asked when he saw his friend wasn't moving towards the stairs either.

"I'm perfectly content with crashing on the couch Marco. It's _still _more plush than any bed I've slept in," The doctor told him earnestly.

"You sure?" Seeing the psudo-doctor's nod Marco shrugged, "Suit yourself then man. Goodnight."

"Pleasant dreams friend," Arcade replied while getting ready for bed.

* * *

MJ and Mariposa led the group up Star's room of all places, "Should we go in there?" Marco wondered.

"It's fine Big Bro," Mariposa assured him, "Auntie Star rarely comes to visit these days… unfortunately." The girl seemed notably bummed out by that.

"Yeah but she's busy running an entire kingdom sis. We can't really blame her," MJ pointed out.

Mariposa huffed, "I know, I know! It just sucks and don't say it doesn't MJ, because we both know that's a lie."

MJ nodded then threw up his arms in a shrug, "True, I wish she'd come by more often but she's a queen of a dimension with an active matriarchy. What can we really expect her to do? Abandon her job just to come spend time with us?"

"No," Mariposa pouted. "I'm just saying it'd be nice to see her for more than just Christmas that's all," Mariposa seemed to realize they were supposed to be leading people somewhere, as she rubbed her head sheepishly, "Sorry bout that everyone."

"No worries chicha, we all know what it's like to miss family," Raul comforted her. "Now let's see this place."

Mariposa threw open Star's turret room door. It's interior had changed over the years. Gone was the usual bright colored mess that looked like a hurricane had gone through the place. Instead, everything was neat and tidy. Clothes were all put away into either the closet or oak wood dresser drawers. Star's gigantic mirror hung inertly on the wall and her bed which now sported sheets and a canopy the same shade as his hoodie dominated the room.

Mariposa led the way inside, "Ok, the girls can stay in here. Just a couple of rules. Stay out of the closet and drawers. All of Auntie Stars stuff is in there, also don't talk into the mirror it calls people and that would be weird. Other than that, I can't think of anything. Other than the fact you'll all need to share Auntie Star's bed, but I think it's big enough."

Veronica looked at the king-sized bed, "Yeah I think we'll be fine."

"Speaking of fine women, anybody seen Cass?" Marco asked.

"I'm in here, Sixer!" Cass' voice came from the bathroom behind them.

Marco approached the door, and hesitantly asked, "What have you been doing in there the whole time Cass?"

"Using the first _working_ shower I've ever come across! You don't realize how filthy you are until you do more than bathe in a rushing river Sixer!" Cass replied.

Marco sniffed himself, 'Now that she mentions it,' He thought to himself. 'You didn't use all the hot water did you? I think we could all use a shower before bed!"

"Your welcome to join me?" She offered.

"_Cass,_" Marco said in a tired drawn out sort of way, "We've gone over this already."

A laugh came from inside the bathroom, "I was just messin' with ya Sixer. As for the water, I'm not really sure."

"Is it cold?" Marco asked flatly.

"Nah, lukewarm maybe but not cold," Cass replied.

'_She probably doesn't know how to mess with the temperature.' _Marco thought to himself. He called out, "Okay, well towel off and get out so Vernoica or Christine can go next."

"Ok, ok, hold onto yer brahmin Sixer," The sound of a cupboard opening and closing was heard and moments later Cass came out, a pink towel wrapped around her bust, her autumn red hair, which was usually tied up into a loose bun, now hung in messy wet ringlets around her face.

Marco had to admit she looked beautiful, more so than usual, in that moment. Cass quickly caught him staring and smirked at him, " See somethin' you like Sixer?"

Marco gave himself a little shake, "You should dry your hair Cass." He walked past her and grabbed a second towel and threw it over the caravaneers head before giving her a rubdown. He looked to his little sister, "Mariposa give Cass' hair a brushing will you?"

Mariposa giggled at her brother's antics, "Sure thing bro," She grabbed Cass by the hand. "C'mon Auntie Cass, let me comb your hair so it doesn't get all tangly."

"Fine Lil' Darlin' if you insist," Cass complained but it was clear her heart wasn't in it and she had a smile on her face as Mariposa led her into Star's room.

"One of you go ahead," Marco motioned to the bathroom.

Veronica and Christine shared a mischievous smile. "Actually," Veronica began, "We were thinking we'd save some water if we showered together?"

Marco sighed and motioned to the bathroom, "Go right ahead, just make sure you get some actual _bathing_ done."

Veronica smiled at him invitingly, "Care to join us?" she asked demurely.

Marco rubbed the back of his head, and laughed a little, "Someone's eager, huh Vera?"

"I'd be lying if I said no," Veronica admitted, a blush tinging her cheeks.

Marco kissed her forehead, "Patience is a virtue, and some of the best things are worth waiting for."

Veronica sighed in acceptance, "Your right, damn you."

Marco laughed, "Have fun, but not _too much_ fun you two. While your getting _cleaned up_, we'll be putting our stuff in our rooms." Marco gave MJ who was standing there awkwardly with a blush that made his face match his hoodie, a slap on the arm. "Where will we be staying MJ?"

"R-Right!" The boy coughed collecting himself. "Well you can just put your stuff in your old room Bro, Mr. Boone, and Mr. Raul can stay in the secondary tower."

"Roger that," Boone nodded. He placed a hand gently on MJ's shoulder so as not to scare him and spoke quietly, "How do we get to the second tower?"

"You need to go up the spiral stairs in Auntie Stars room there's a door up there you can't miss," MJ replied easily.

"Gracias Hombrecito," Raul said.

MJ smiled at his Spanish nickname of 'little man'. "De nada."

Raul turned to the ex-sniper, "Wanna go stow our stuff? Maybe the chica's will be done by then."

"Sure," Boone replied.

The two made their way into and up the metal spiral staircase, Marco, having never actually been in the second tower himself, followed them. The three men opened the big solid wood and iron banded door that greeted them. Marco motioned towards one of the two soon to be occupants, "Well go ahead."

Boon ended up doing the honors. Kicking the door in and doing a quick security sweep. "Clear!" He called after a moment.

"What did you expect Boone? For the room to be filled with Legionnaires?" Raul asked as he made his way forward and checked out his new digs. He whistled appreciatively.

The room was simple but nicely furnished. It was covered in plush white carpet, had two full sized beds that had a dresser on either wall facing them and a closet on the opposing wall with full length mirrors for doors. The bedspreads were a nice green, the same color as Star's favorite dress she used to wear back when she was a teenager. '_She's probably never even been in this room herself,' _Marco thought.

"Yeah, this'll do just fine eh?" Raul asked his new roommate.

"It's more than adequate," Boone replied tacturnly.

Raul blinked, "I think that's the first or maybe the second time I've heard you speak more than three words. Somebody call the press. This moment needs to be documented for posterity."

Boone rolled his eyes and looked away so the ghoul couldn't see his smirk.

"We'd better get back downstairs lest the ladies use all the water," Marco said after a moment.

"Right behind ya boss," the old repairman said.

* * *

Marco laid in his bed for the first time in over a decade. He should've fallen right to sleep due to comfort if nothing else, but he was wide awake and thinking. His mind kept shifting from one thought to another. '_So, back less than twenty-four hours and I've got six dates lined up. That's… gotta be a record or something, right? Also, who knew Veronica and Christine had a thing for me? I'm flattered, and shocked, but mostly flattered,'_ Marco's thoughts shifted to his new siblings. '_Mariposa seems like a good girl, I'm gonna have to make sure my guns are in good working order, because in a few years, I've got a feeling I'm going to be scaring boy's off with them. Then there's MJ. Can't feel pain and taking karate lessons? Does he moonlight as a vigilante named Kicksass by any chance?' _Marco chuckled to himself for some reason he could actually envision his little brother doing just that.

He rolled over on his side as his thoughts shifted once again, this time to his mom and dad. '_Those two, they don't look like they've aged a day or missed a single step. I don't know why. Maybe prolonged second hand exposure to Star's magic has something to do with it. I mean, she poofed Laser Puppies up outta nowhere and I saw them in MJ's room before I laid down.'_

His thoughts turned to his magical best friend turned queen. '_What should I do about you Star? My head tells me it's best to keep you in the dark, but my heart? My heart wants me to use my dimensional dagger to go to you right now, declare my identity, and then kiss you senseless. Hell, I almost did that the moment I saw you tied up. Stupid BDSM fettish rats. How the hell they even knew such intricate knotwork is beyond me.' _

Realizing he wasn't getting any sleep due to his rampant thoughts, Marco got up and quietly as he could, padded downstairs. Marco peeked into Mariposa's room when he saw her door was ajar. Past all the pink and posters of Love Sentence and Sev'ral Timez he saw Mariposa sleeping peacefully in her bed, but not alone. Rex had taken a strong liking to the female Diaz child and was laying at the foot of her bed.

His head perked up when he saw his master, wondering what, if anything was afoot, but he laid back down when Marco shushed him and put a finger to his lips and carried on his way.

Making his way downstairs, Marco was quiet as a mouse as he crept past Lillie, Arcade who was out cold and snoring lightly on the couch, and Bog. Marco finally reached his destination, that being the kitchen. He rooted around in the fridge before finding some honest to goodness milk, something he hadn't had in ages. Pouring himself a glass he drank it down and hoped that would help him get to sleep.

When he was about to turn to put his now empty glass in the sink he spoke, "What are you doing up papi?"

Rafael looked a little sheepish, "I didn't startle you did I?"

Marco shook his head, "I heard you coming. So, why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same mijo," Rafael noted.

Marco placed his cup in the sink, "Got a lot on my mind. A lot of things changed for me yesterday, papi. More than just coming home I mean, as great as that was."

Rafael's heart went out to his son, "Perhaps it would help to… to talk about it?"

Marco shrugged, "Couldn't hurt I suppose." Marco motioned to the table where the two men took a seat. Marco paused collecting his thoughts, "Jesus, where the fuck do I even start? Now that I'm back, I guess I won't have to scavenge or hunt for food anymore, so that's a plus. On the downside the small fortune I have in caps, that is to say, bottlecaps is now worthless. I don't need to worry about finding shelter or being attacked in my sleep. Again another plus, but on the flipside I can't relax enough to sleep either. Old habits die hard I suppose."

Rafael just listened as his son talked about the wasteland what he would miss, and a lot of what he wouldn't. As he listened, he began to understand just what kind of man his son had been shaped into by his adventures.

A pragmatist, an opportunist, a capitalist, a firm believer in both personal freedom, and laissez faire or free markets. His son hated the idea of people being bound by chains be they the physical shackles or the chains of society. He went into great oftentimes gory details of how he would butcher slavers whenever he came across them, and how he had come to hate metaphysical chains in the form of laws. '_In a way, my Mijo is like an old fashioned vaquero, winning peace and prosperity by the gun. He's in the wrong era now though, for the West has long since been won,' _Rafael thought to himself.

Marco finally stopped talking when his throat became raw, causing a coughing fit. He looked at the clock. It read 3AM, "Shit have I been talkin' yer ear off for three hours or more? Sorry papi."

Rafael shook his head and raised a hand, "Don't apologize son. I understand your need to speak of these things better out there," Rafeal motioned to the open air between them, "Than locked up in here, yes?" Rafael pointed at his own head.

After a moment, Marco nodded. "Yeah I suppose so. Everything is different now, its changed and I need to adapt, _again_."

"You'll do just fine Mijo, you have your mama, your siblings, myself and even your friends," Rafael encouraged.

Marco gave a ghost of a smile, "Your right I'm sure. Welp, we'd best be getting to bed if we wanna be up and out the door by the time the bank opens."

"Agreed. Goodnight mijo," Rafael said as his son made for the stairs.

Marco gave his dad a quick two finger salute.,"Night, papi."

Marco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Marco's eyes snapped open a 7am sharp. One of the benefits of having a cybernetic brain was it had a built in alarm clock and compass. So he always knew where he was going, and what time it was. Of course his pip-boy also did all of that, so he didn't really need to use the cybernetic functions much, but the alarm was something he utilized frequently. Being able to wake up exactly when he needed to was too good a skill _not_ to use. So he sat up got dressed in cleaner clothes. His mother bless her did the best she could with his travel worn attire but even a washing machine can only remove some much of three years worth of sandblasted dirt and grime from his apparel. He noticed his pants looked newer than the rest and looked them over. They were new jeans alright, but they had his ceramic plating sewed into them. 'Did mom do this last night after I tried to go to sleep, he wondered?' he shook his head at the wonders his family would do for him, "Bless her."

Throwing on the rest of his attire along his boots, which he noticed had been polished, Marco made his way downstairs, carrying his helmet and gas mask under one arm as he made his way to the bathroom. He looked under the sink and found an unopened red toothbrush, "It beats rubbing my teeth with an agave fruit," Marco mused.

Once he completed his morning ablutions he made his way downstairs where he found his mother already cooking breakfast. He kissed her on the cheek first thing. Angie smiled, "Good morning Mijo what was the kiss for, not that I'm complaining?"

"Did you fix up a new pair of pants for me mama?" Marco motioned to his pants.

"Oh," Angie looked down and smiled. "Oh, it seems you were close Mijo but you owe your sister a thank you not me."

Marco blinked at the revelation of who sewed his new pants, "Mariposa sews?"

Angie nodded, "She picked it up from Star."

Marco shook his head in absolute disbelief at that information, "Wait, _Star_? As in Star _Butterfly_ _sews_?!"

"Yes Mijo she does. She decided to make her own clothes as she became queen. She even asked for some of your old hoodies to use as material," Angie replied as she turned back to breakfast which looked to be eggs mixed with Chorizo, onion, and bell peppers.

'_So, it wasn't just a coincidence then, her clothes being the same color as my hoodie. She is literally wearing my old clothes,'_ Marco mused to himself as he sat down next to his dad who was nursing a cup of black coffee. Marco helped himself to some from the carafe saying, "Buenos Dias papi."

"Morning Mijo," Rafael greeted his son, as he scanned over the paper, "Sleep better after our talk last night?"

"I did, like a baby papi," Marco affirmed before taking a sip of his coffee and wincing a little. His homebrew tasted so much better than this swill.

"Not one for coffee eh?" Rafael jokes at his son's expression, "Don't worry, it's not for everyone."

Giving a little cough, Marco replied, "It's not that, its just… well…" Marco hesitated. He didn't want to come off as rude to his own parents.

"What is it Mijo?" Rafael asked curious, even his mother had stopped and was paying attention to him now.

Marco bit the bullet, "My coffee homebrew is so much better than this crap."

The two's eyes widened before they burst out laughing, "That sounds like a challenge son."

"Challenge accepted," Marco said getting up, "I need to take my medication anyway."

Angie's brow knitted in concern when she heard her son say that. He'd mentioned the other day that he took copious amounts of drugs and steroids to keep himself mobile but she didn't exactly know what that meant. Now she was about to find out first hand it seems.

Marco retreated to the living room briefly returning with a tackle box and two small pouches. The tackle box he left on the table, the pouches he placed on the counter and opened. Inside each were some plant matter. He took out a bowl, added a handful of each to said bowl and proceeded to grind the plants up with the butt of his knife, into a fine powder. Once that was done, he added the powder to a carafe and filled it with water which he then set to boil.

"Now we wait. While that's happening I might as well do my morning dose of meds."

Marco went back to the table, opened the tackle box and took out his usual dose of everything before he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and with practiced ease one could only find in a doctor or medical professional, injected himself with three syringes of med-x simultaneously. He then threw back a couple of Buffout, and a Mentat, before inhaling a shot of Jet. As usual it took a moment for his head to clear and his lungs to stop aching from the Jet use, but once it passed he felt better. The usual agony was toned down to a dull ignorable ache.

He put the syringes aside intending to use them to make stimpaks later on after boiling them in hot water, as he'd done numerous times before, same with the Jet inhaler. It would either be refilled or filled with a different, more dangerous combat drug. Once he'd put everything away, Marco found his parents looking at him worriedly, "What?"

"Are you… should you be taking all that Mijo?" Angie asked worriedly.

Marco smiled at his worried mother, "It's fine mama, this is just to make the pain bearable is all."

Angie grimaced, "I know, and that's what worries me Mijo, for you to have to take so much just to function normally isn't… it's bad," Angie finished after a moment of thought.

Marco shrugged, "I'm in a bad state mama, you know this."

Angie looked down and nodded. She did, but seeing all those pills and syringes, some of which she was fairly sure were some kind of morphine, Angie was afraid that the medication would kill her son _long_ before his affliction would, "Do you think perhaps it would be a good idea to go see an actual doctor? And get an official opinion?"

Marco gave another shrug. He was ambivalent to the idea honestly, "We _can_, but I don't really see the point if I'm being honest," Marco replied. "I know what's killing me, just like I know my self-prescribing pills is just masking the effects," The whistle of the carafe going off brought their conversation to a premature end. Marco got up and made his way over to the stove. He got out a trio of cups and poured three, handing one to his mother before taking two to the table, sipping one for himself before placing one in front of his father and sighing at the taste that covered his tongue, "Ah, that's the stuff."

The Diaz family heads smiled and decided to give their son's concoction a shot. They sipped at it, and their eyes lit up. "Oh, this is good mijo," Angie praised. "What's in it? It has a sort of smoky flavor that somewhat masks the bitterness along with a slight sweetness of… honey?"

Marco smiled, "That's what you get when you grind up and boil honey mesquite pods with coyote tobacco chew."

"Tobacco isn't that um, dangerous?" Rafael asked after he'd taken a sip of his drink.

"Only if its filtered multiple times. Plus I don't really get the chemistry involved but combining it with honey mesquite pod seems to nullify the worst of the tobacco's effects along with boiling it in the water, leaving you with, well this," He motioned towards his cup.

Angie shrugged trusting her sons judgement and kept sipping at her new favorite blend of coffee as she finished up breakfast. She was about ready to call everyone down to eat when the Laser Puppies heralded MJ's arrival. They yipped around Marco's heels happy as ever to see him until MJ opened the back door and let them go do their business.

Rex walked in followed by Mariposa, who was yawning and stretching, "Morning Big Bro."

"Morning, Mariposa, MJ," Marco fished another gold coin out of his pocket something he'd picked up when out their earlier and whistled to get his sisters attention before sending it her way with a flick of his thumb, "Catch."

Mariposa caught it easily enough, but questioned, "What's this for? You gave me one last night, for the shovel remember?"

Marco nodded. "You did, _that_," He nodded towards the gold piece she now held, "Is for the sewing job you did on my pants. For me, work begets pay."

Mariposa smiled happily but said, "You don't _need_ to pay me big bro, your pants were a mess even after mama cleaned them, so I just moved you armor bits over to an old pair of papi's that he'd already broken in, that's all."

"And I appreciate that," Marco replied, "Honest pay for honest work."

Mariposa sighed, "Fine, I'll take your money, but _only_ under protest. I did it because I _love _you, _not _because I expected to be paid."

"Duly noted," Marco flicked another coin his little brother's way. "For taking care of the laser puppies all these years. I know they can be a handful."

Everyone else in the house slowly made their way to the kitchen after that. All of the Companions of the Courier slowly made their way towards his homebrewed coffee, each pouring themselves a cup. Even Lillie and Bog. Though to them, the coffee cups looked more like shot glasses in their oversized hands.

Angie delved up breakfast in equal portions and once again, Raul said grace in Spainish before everyone ate. As they ate, Cass commented, "We're all gonna end up gettin' fat if you keep spoilin' us like this Angie."

"Agreed," Boone added, "We should find some way to keep ourselves in top shape now that we don't have to walk everywhere."

"Two words guys," Marco replied as he finished his meal which thankfully saw fit to stay down. "Gym membership."

"You mean one of those places were people used to pay to use exercise equipment?" Veronica asked quizzically.

"The very same," Marco replied. "It'll cost maybe six-hundred bucks for all of us if we do a family deal, but we can all keep in shape then. I'll have to ask Jackie where she works out."

"We need to get jobs." Cass added. "I just don't feel right livin' here and freeloadin' off yer hospitality."

"We love having you all its no problem," Angie said quickly to placate any fears her new guest had, "Rafael is a rather renowned artist and his pieces sell for quite a bit so we are in no way stressed for money."

Cass shook her head, "Not the point Angie. If we're stayin' here under your roof, we should contribute somethin'. We did that with the Courier out back in the wastes by addin' an extra gun to sling led or whatnot when needed, and that was fine. Now, the games changed, and we need to shape up, or ship out."

"Wow," Veronica said after a moment of silence, "I never thought I'd see the day where you acted as the voice of reason in the group Cass."

"Your tellin' me chica," Raul added looking into his coffee mug. "Is my drink spiked with Ulta Jet or something?"

"Both of you can go kiss a brahmin," Cass told them.

Boone spoke up, something he rarely did. "I agree with Rosie. If we're going to stay here, we should contribute. It is, after all what families do."

"Dios Mio, he speaks again!" Raul jested. "Is something in the air loosening up that tongue of yours amigo?"

"Shut up desperado," Boone grunted.

Raul just laughed.

"The meal was delicious," Bog praised once he'd finished his plate.

Angie smiled, "Thank you Bog, did you have enough to eat?"

Bog nodded, "Plenty thank you. How about you Lillie, full?"

"That was great!" Lillie said a little loudly, "I didn't know little Jimmie's mommy knew how to cook."

Angie smiled, "Thank you Lillie, I'm glad you liked it."

Once everyone had eaten Marco looked to his dad and Boone, "Ready to do this boys?"

Receiving a pair of nods Marco plopped his helmet on his head, and gasmask on his face, "Then let's go." He turned to the others, "This could take a couple of hours especially with the gold needing to be weighed and who knows what else. So meet us at Britta's Tacos for lunch around one?"

"We'll be there, I still don't think that place can top your moms cooking though," Raul replied.

"We'll see," Marco replied before he headed for the door.

* * *

Marco with a duffle bag full of gold in one hand, and old money in the other Marco and company walked into the Redding First National Bank. He needed to speak to someone high up on the proverbial food chain. What he didn't need was everyone and their mother knowing about the money he had in his possession and trying to filch it. That's why he brought Boone with him. Even equipped with a silenced .22 as he was, the man was still a crack shot and could take down a running man or woman at fifty yards. Even _with _the pea-shooter he'd been given.

A man, hispanic with a dark thinning hairline in a black suit and blue tie quickly came up to greet his father as he walked into the bank, "Rafael, my friend, how are you?"

"Esteban, I'm good and yourself?" Rafael greeted.

"Good, good, I finally got to see my girl's soccer game the other day, cause you know, busy, busy, busy," The man replied. He then glanced over at Marco and Boone. Marco looked like a cosplayer of some kind while Boone was in a relaxed soldiers stance. Hands held behind his back and feet spread apart. "Who are these two... gentlemen with you today?"

Rafael was quick to intervene, "Could we perhaps take this conversation to your office Esteban?"

The man was quick to nod, "Of course, follow me if you would gentlemen?" He led them to a solid wood door not too far off with the name _E. Cruz, Vice Director _on a small brass plaque smack dab in the middle of the door.

Inside the small office was a desk, on which a computer sat along with a picture of a woman and a girl, likely his own along with a filing cabinet pushed into the back corner. Esteban took a seat behind his desk in a rather plush looking leather swivel chair before folding his hands and smiling, "So, how exactly can I help you today gentlemen?"

Marco who hadn't bothered to sit down in the uncomfortable looking hard plastic chairs meant for guests spoke up, his voice as always was scratchy and raspy, "I'd like to make a very large deposit under the name of Marco Ublado Diaz sir."

"Marco Ublado…," the man paused and looked at Rafael in pleasant surprise. "Rafael is he your missing son?"

The artist smiled happily, "Indeed he is old friend."

"Old friend you know him from somewhere?"

Esteban got up and gave Marco a brief hug, much to his surprise, "You probably don't remember me as I was only really able to come around when you were just a little fella, but your papi and I have been friends since highschool. We even went to the same college together! He majored in art, and I took a business class. Then we both ended up getting busy with our families. But I still look out for him by personally managing his money."

Marco looked to his dad, "So when you said we could trust the bank…"

"I meant we could trust Esteban," Rafael affirmed.

Marco nodded, "Good enough for me. As I said Esteban, I'm here to make a rather large deposit to my bank account which I'm assuming is still open?"

Esteban nodded, "It is, even though it only had six-hundred-fifty dollars in it."

Marco smiled beneath his gasmask, "Well it's about to get a whole helluva lot more." Marco unzipped the duffle full of money and up ended it, causing the accountant to do his best fish impression. "Any of this worth anything?"

Esteban reached out with slightly shaky hands and picked up one stack of bills. They were old and dirty, but their pin numbers could still easily be read, as could their denominations.

Thousands each and every one.

"Yes this is legal American tenure alright Marco… but I must ask where you found it?"

"Laying around, out in the woods," Marco replied his voice flat.

"I see… well finding money certainly isn't a crime. I'd need to have this run through a cash machine but provided all the bills are presented he counted at least a hundred stacks. "Your looking at ten-million dollars here."

Marco smiled beneath his mask, '_Now for my next trick, I'm going to make this man faint.'_ He thought to himself as he said, "The money wasn't the only thing I… acquired… while I was away."

Esteban was now patting at his sweat laiden head with a kleenex, "Dios Mio, dare I ask what's in that other bag you have?"

In response Marco unzipped it and carefully pulled out a single gold bar, placing it on the man's desk. He just stared at it, eyes wide and jaw hanging. After about a minute of this, Rafael called out worriedly, "Esteban, Esteban, are you alright?"

The accountant snapped back to himself as if coming out of a daze, "This is the second time this morning someone has come to me with a gold bar."

Marco sounded amused by that, "Oh really? The person in question wouldn't have happen to have been Jackie Lynn Thomas or Chloe Delacroix would it?"

Esteban nodded, "Indeed it was both of them were waiting in the parking lot for the manager and myself this morning to open up… you're the one who gave it to them weren't you?" The man's tone was only partially accusatory.

"I was, I have thirty-five more in this bag just like the one they showed you. What I need to know is, can you get me what their _worth_?"

"The money I could handle but for the gold, I must go get the manager. Please excuse me," Esteban quickly got up and exited his office.

Marco watched him go, "Boone."

"I've already prepared a couple of exit strategies in case this gets ugly. The security guard is incredibly lax. I could easily grab him, toss you his weapon and we could use him as a human shield if need be till we get to the car," the former sniper replied easily enough.

"Yeah, that'll be our 'oh shit' option. Let's see how this all plays out first," Marco replied he sounded calm but his hand drifted to his waist where his guns were hidden under his closed duster.

Esteban returned shortly later, followed by a man who had a crew cut and firm jaw. His blue suit fit him like a second skin and his dark brown eyes took in the small office and the people in it with military precision. The moment he laid eyes on Boone and Marco he grunted, "Greetings gentlemen. Before we get down to business here today, allow me to formally introduce myself. I am a former gunnery sergeant Adam James Thomas, I did three tours in Iraq, and another in Afgan before retiring and taking up the family business of banking. So what about both of you? Where did you serve?"

"Craig Daniel Boone First Recon Sniper," Boone introduced.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz Counterintelligence, and espionage," Marco replied.

The man smiled, "Nah boy, your more than a CIE. Those types they never stick around long they train troops but you… you seen some shit son."

"What I did… is classified sir," Marco said at last."

"Goddamn ghost. Figures," The man said more to himself than anyone else. "Those CIA types always did like their secrets. I'm assuming where you really got all this gold and cash is also classified soldier?"

Marco smiled under his mask, and decided to channel his inner-mobius for a bit, "At the risk of sounding cliche sir, I _could _tell you, but then, I'd _probably_ have to kill you."

The man raised a hand. "Say no more, say no more. We'll get all this squared away for you real quick. Nice and quiet like… consider it a thank you for helping my daughter. I may not _agree _with her life choices but I still love her, she's my daughter. And it's nice to know she's got friends looking out for her."

"Thank you sergeant," Marco and Boone saluted.

Mr. Thomas echoed their movement, "It's been a pleasure gentlemen. Esteban give these men whatever it is they require."

"Yes sir," Esteban nodded. Relieved this situation was resolved. The man sat down behind his desk. "So let's see I'll need to find a weight scale, and money counter and then we'll be all set."

"So, would _now_ be a bad time to mention all the gold coins I've got in the saddlebags on my bike?" Marco said innocently.

Esteban looked at him, blinked then slumped in his seat and sighed, "We are going to be here awhile."

* * *

While Marco Boone and Rafael were busy making a fortune at the bank, the others weren't idle either for the most part. Cass and Angie went shopping taking the younger Diaz siblings with them, as they began their search for alcohol. Cass being the boozehound she was, wanted to try all manner of mixed drinks she couldn't try due to different kinds of drinks being in short supply back in 2281.

They bought actual food too, but that was thanks to Angie and her kids more than anything. Cass did see some prime rib and steaks she wanted to cook though. "We can even shred Sixers up and make um whatcha call it carne asada? Or is it bar-back-co-a?"

"Barbacoa," Angie said smiling, "But your right Barbacoa would be easier on poor mijo's stomach. He needs more protein so he doesn't have to rely so heavily on those pills of his." Angie then asked a question out of the blue, "Why do you call him Sixer Cass?"

"Oh that? Well that's 'cause he was known as Courier Six or just the Courier. On top 'a that, well when we first started travelin' together we got pinned down by some bandits. Sixer, he pops out of cover fires six shoots outta his revolver… then everything falls real quiet like. I pop my head up ready to shoot… only to see all the bandits are dead. Shot through the head, each and every one of 'em."

Angie was silent for a moment as she digested this, "Was he just lucky do you think or?"

Cass shook her head, " Six shots perfectly aimed hitting six different spaced out targets? Nah, that ain't luck Angie, that's skill, pure 'an simple. He's just that good at killin' things… an' I called him Sixer ever since."

Angie opened her mouth then closed it, then opened it again, "Has Marco… to your knowledge, ever hurt an innocent person?"

Cass thought about it for a long moment, "Maybe only once. And truth be told he was in a lose-lose situation."

"What happened?" Angie asked as they walked through the supermarket, both adults keeping their eyes on the kids who were perusing shelves nearby.

"Well at one point Sixer and some of us were sent to find out why all the NCR sharecroppers' crops were dyin'. They were gettin' plenty of water see, but the problem was, the water was irradiated. So, we all went to where they were sourcing their water from. An old Pre-War vault. Vault 34 it was if I remember correctly. Once all was said and done with Sixer had a choice. Free a handful of trapped vault dwellers and force the sharecroppers to keep using irradiated water forever in which case, everyone would starve, or flush the main reactor, which would kill the vault dwellers but free the water from radiation, saving hundreds from a slow death by starvation."

Angie looked to Cass, "What did he do?"

Cass sighed, she hated telling this story, it was one best left buried and forgotten in her books. "In the end, he chose the many over the few. The vault dwellers, none of em were kids but out there in the wastes. The sharecroppers could feed alotta mouths children included. At least, that's the logic Sixer used to eventually justify his decision."

Angie closed her eyes in sorrow, and sent up a silent prayer for the departed souls of the wasteland, '_My poor mijo,' _she thought, '_Having to make such a terrible choice. It is almost no wonder he has no desire to keep Estrella out of his life. He likely has trouble looking at himself, my poor boy likely fears what he would see in her eyes if she finds out about his past.'_

"Have faith mijo, have faith in our Estrella," Angie whispered to herself.

"Estrella, Sixer would whisper that in his sleep some nights, when he slept that is. What's it mean? My Spanish is god awful," Cass needlessly pointed out.

"It means Star. Estrella means Star," Angie replied.

"Heh, he'd say _that_ a lot in his sleep _too._ Guess I know why now," the redhead said with a grin as they headed for the checkout lane. "C'mon you little hellions time to get a move on an' rustle up some grub!" Cass called out to MJ and Mariposa, getting them to instantly fall in step behind her.

* * *

Raul was getting odd looks as he walked downtown searching for a garage that needed a mechanic. Not the 'Oh my god your a hideous flesh eating monster' kinda looks he was used to, but 'Oh my god you poor soul!' kinda looks. It was nice for a change to not have people pointing weapons at him first thing as he walked down the street.

"Mommy, mommy," A little girl asked while pointing at him curiously, "What's wrong with that man's face?"

"Sweetheart it's not nice to point, or make fun of the unfortunate," The woman said before smiling at him, "I'm so sorry sir, she's young and curious."

"It's no problem ma'am don't worry about it," Raul replied easily.

"Are you, _new_ to Echo Creek?" She asked, kindly she had strawberry blonde hair with forest green eyes and the little girl was wearing a yellow sundress and possessed a lighter sandy colored blonde hair.

"Ci, miss, I'm Raul Tejada, I'm here looking for work. Preferably as a mechanic or handyman. I don't suppose you'd know of a place would you?" Raul tried his luck.

The woman brightened up, "As a matter of fact I would Mr. Tejada. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Anne Thomas. And this is my little curious cherub Angeline."

Pleasure is all mine miss Thomas… you wouldn't happen to be the mother of a Jackie Lynn Thomas would you?"

Jennifer blinked in surprise, "Yes as a matter of fact. Angel and I were on our way to visit her and her girlfriend Chloe. They just bought a new house having mysteriously come into some windfall."

Raul chuckled, "Nothing mysterious about it ma'am."

"Oh, you seem to know more about this than I do Mr. Tejada, care to share?"

"Ma'am… let's just say your daughter and I got a mutual friend. Though to me, he's more like family. Now, you said something about potential work?" Raul questioned.

Jennifer nodded, "Oh yes, if you head down around the corner to Greasons Garage they've been looking for a new mechanic. Tell Kathy I sent you and I'm sure she'll give you a fair shake. She and I are old friends."

Raul gave her a smile, something that hurt to do with his burned visage, "Thank you miss I appreciate it. You two have a good day now." He made for the crosswalk only to stop and call out, "An hey, you tell those that girl ah yours that Raul says hi yeah?"

"I'll tell her," Jennifer said with a smile before she walked away with her daughter. "What a kind man, I hope things work out for him… and I wonder what he meant by mutual friend?" Mrs. Thomas shook her head. "I'm sure Jackie will tell me when I get to her new place," She looked down at her daughter, "Who's ready to see sissy's new house?!"

"Me! Me! Me!" The five-year-old girl cried.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Arcade being the academic that he was, found himself at the Echo Creek Library. He actually shed a tear when he walked into the place, seeing dozens of shelves stacked two stories high with books! Actual books not burnt ruined remnants whose only real use would be as toilet paper or as fuel for the night's fire. Here people could come and learn, educate themselves, or just read for enjoyment. Arcade walked amongst the shelves until he found the section on medicine. So much lore, history and knowledge awaited him there, he hardly knew where to begin. He cracked his fingers, then his neck, before rolling his shoulders, "Ok, let's do this."

He dove into the first stack of medical journals he could get his hands on deciding to read the oldest ones first before reading through more up to date documentation lest it talk about something he couldn't or didn't understand. The wasteland medic soaked up the information like a man in the desert would water upon finding an oasis. He found out so much that was lost after the Great War in 2077. Lost medical techniques. Ancient pre-war tech, and pharmaceutical methods that would do so, so much good back in the wasteland. Arcade shook his head. '_No point in worrying about them now. Focus on learning all you can for your family Gannon.'_

So thinking, the Follower of the Apocalypse whittled away the hours pouring over medical journals and taking copious amounts of notes. Before he knew it, it was time to head out. Arcade put the various medical journals back where he found them, gave a nod to the librarian and made his way out the door.

* * *

"Rodrigo no!" Christine and Veronica cried out at the same time as the Spanish soap opera they were watching took a turn for the worst.

"Why the hell would he go back to Fanchesca she already had her chance," Veronica complained.

Christine nodded, "Agreed, He should've stayed with Isabella."

Veronica looked at the clock, "We should be going."

Christine nodded, "Yeah it wouldn't do to be late."

The two left the house, remembering to lock up behind them before they left. As the two walked they watched actual working cars, trucks and other vehicles drive down the road. Christine giggled to herself as her girlfriend muttered to herself wondering about the specs of the various machines that drove down the street. Christine wondered aloud, "Do you have any idea where this Britta's Tacos could be Veronica?"

"Honestly, no… well this is a fine kettle of mirelurk eggs," Veronica muttered. She saw another car pass them then decided to try something. She whistled and called, "Taxi!"

Immediately, a yellow and black checkered cab pulled up to the two, and a cabby who was a man of spanish descent and smoking a cigar said, "Hola ladies, where to?"

"Britta's Tacos please," Veronica said as she got in the cab Christine following after her.

"How'd you know that would work?" Christine whispered to her when she got into the cab next to her Girlfriend.

"Marco told me about it a couple of times. I always wanted to try it," Veronica said giddily.

The cab driver looked at the two women in his rearview mirror, "You two visiting? Tourists?"

The two looked at each other. Veronica spoke. "Um actually we've recently moved to town you could say. We're staying with family till we can find a place."

The man smiled kindly, "Well in that case, first cab rides on the house. Can't have you newbies gettin' lost." He handed Veronica his card which she took.

It had Carlos' Cabs written on it along with his number. Veronica smiled at him kindly, "Thank you, Carlos, I'm assuming?"

"Got it in one lady, you need someone to get you around this town fast then I'm your guy yeah. You remember me if you need to get somewhere in a hurry. Speaking of, we're here."

The two passengers blinked and looked out the window to find themselves in front of a small taco building the name was in big red letters out front said Britta's Tacos.

"Thank you so much Carlos we'll call you if we ever need to get somewhere in a hurry," Veronica told the kindly man.

"Yeah like after one of us gets shot." Christine put in before she got out of the cab.

The taxi driver laughed a little, "If one of you gets shot, I could get you to the hospital faster than an ambulance. Count on it. Have a nice day ladies," He said kindly before driving off.

Once he was gone, Veronica said, "We should grab a table and wait for the others."

And so they did. Arcade was the first to show up, his nose so deep in his own notebook he almost got creamed by a car as he made his way across the street without looking. Next to show up were Cass and Angie having briefly stopped at the house to drop off their groceries before they made their way down to the taco stand. Lastly came Marco, Boone, and Rafael with Raul trailing behind them.

Marco greeted his friends, "Hey guys, how'd your day go?"

"We watched soaps all day, but met a very nice cab driver who drove us here," Veronica replied easily enough.

"Well I had a more productive afternoon," Arcade replied. "The sheer amount of knowledge at the library was… astounding… It just goes to show how much we lost after the Great War even if this is a different dimension, the loss can still be felt."

"I got a job working as a mechanic," Raul commented. "The lady I'm working for seems nice enough."

A round of cheers were had for the old school ghoul who smiled a little. Then Marco dropped the bomb, "I… made bank."

Everyone looked at him. The silence mounted until finally, Raul couldn't take it anymore, "Well, don't keep us in suspense boss! How much did you make in the end?"

Marco took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read off the sum, "I made exactly $135,650,000."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Raul spoke in awed hushed tones, "Dios Mio… are you kiddin' us boss?"

"I am not. With the gold I got from the Sierra Madre, combined with the reward money Star gave me and the increase in the value of gold these days, plus all the pre-war money I'd collected and thirteen years worth of backlogged royalties checks and well… it all added up to a small fortune."

"You call that a _small_ fortune boss?" Raul asked.

Veronica agreed, "If that's a small fortune, then what constitutes a big one?"

"Bill Gates," Marco replied, "A man so rich he makes millions every night _while he sleeps._"

The Companions of the Courier shook their collective heads. They understood his desire for money, of course. To him, money equaled power. A type of power he felt he could safely wield. Unlike Archimedes II or other positions he was offered in the wasteland, his monetary fortune was made by his own hand and was not dependant on some benefactor, but by his own decisions. Decisions that usually panned out in his favor.

"So, what now you gonna buy a mansion or something?" Veronica asked.

Marco shrugged, "I dunno. I mean I've always wanted a house close to the beach. For us, it's all the way downtown, so getting there's a bit of a hassle but… we'll see. I've got a couple of ideas on what I could do with this money, but right now they're just ideas. I'll tell you more after we eat. Speaking of," Marco reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin black leather wallet. He pulled out a black credit card, "Lunch is on me."

"I'll take everyone's orders and go up and order all at once," Arcade offered reading his pencil and notepad. Once everyone looked through the menu and placed their orders. "Right, so a chimichanga with steak for Veronica, same for Christine, a Taco Trio for Raul, Tacos al pastor for Angie, a Street Taco platter for myself, and supreme nachos for Rafael, the Ghile Monster Burrito for Boone and Cass, Carnitas for MJ, a smothered burrito for Mariposa, and a beef Burrito bowl for you Marco?"

"Yep, got it in one Poindexter," Cass told him.

"Thanks Whiskey Rose," Arcade replied quickly walking away to avoid the swing Cass took at his arm.

Arcade approached the counter, armed with his list and Marco's card. He locked eyes with a bright-eyed young man around Marco's age, his eyes were a vibrant green and his dark hair was swept up on his head. He looked at Arcade with his eyes shining, the pseudo-doctor did his best not to blush.

"Like, welcome to Britta's Tacos man. How can I help you?" The man asked in a laid back manner.

Arcade cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes, I'd like…" He rattled off everything on his list. "And that should do it."

"Cool man, cool. That'll be $85.99 man," the younger man said.

Arcade handed him Marco's card, "Here you are."

"Wow… black card… someone's doin' well for themselves huh?" The man noted before he swiped the card through the machine.

"It's not mine, it belongs to a friend of mine over there," Arcade thumbed behind him towards where his group was sitting.

The man looked at the name on the card, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz?" The man's eyes widened. Then he hollered, "Boss you gotta come see this man, its like far out man!"

An older muscular man came to the window a hairnet on his head and apron over his clothes. "Sup Oskar bro? The card reader not working or something?"

The now named Oskar shook his head, "Naw man it's not that, check out then name on the card man."

The older man did just that, his eyes widening when he read the name. "Dude, no way!" He looked to Arcade, "It true man? Is Marco actually back?"

Arcade nodded a smile gracing his face, "Yes sir, right over there, the one in the gasmask."

The older man looked to Oskar, "Right Ozzy, I want you to refund their money. We aren't gonna charge my bro."

Oskar smiled, "You got it man."

David Brantly, proprietor of this establishment made his way out of the shop, and to the table the man pointed at. He cleared his throat as he approached, "Excuse me, but is one of you actually Marco Diaz?"

Marco turned when he heard his name called. He smiled when he heard that familiar voice. He took off his helmet, and hesitated a moment and removed his gasmask. He smiled at his old mentor, "Hello sensei, how've you been?"

In response the man hugged his long lost friend, "It's good to seeya man."

"You too sensei, you too," Marco replied patting the man on the back, feeling a little awkward.

The older man pulled back, and handed marco back his card, "Here bro, foods on the house. Think of it as a welcome back present."

Marco bowed respectfully, "Thank you sensei."

"No problem bro, just stop by the dojo sometime, kay? I wanna see if you've picked up any sick moves in your time away," Brantley said;

'_Heh you have no idea,'_ Marco thought, "I'll be sure to bring MJ for his next lesson sensei."

"Cool man, cool. By the way, got my blackbelt," Brantley bragged.

Marco raised his hand for a high five, which he got, "Good for you sensei, are you a first dan or…?"

"Third bro," Brantley replied happily.

"Good for you sensei," Marco parroted.

"Thanks bro, depending on how you do, you might just earn your black belt when we spar, if you're as good as I think you are."

Marco gave his old sensei an appraising look, "As good as _you think I am_ sensei?"

"Bro, in the time you've been gone, I've been training under Grandmaster Morris, I can tell you got mad skills brother. G-man Morris calls it 'sizing up an opponent at a glance' or something."

"I see… well, we'll just have to see as for right now sensei we're all kinda hungry so could you um…" Marco trailed off.

Cass had no reservations though, "Get back to work ya bum. We ain't payin' ya to talk Sixers' ear off!"

"You got it! Your food'll be ready right quick guys," Brantley told them before rushing back into the foodstand.

"Mijo, now that we're alone could I bring up something that's been bothering me a little?" Angie asked.

Marco was taking light, shallow breaths without his gasmask on, he needed to be careful, "Sure thing mama go ahead."

"Well it's about all the guns you and your friends have," Angie began, "While I agree its every person's right to defend themselves, I'd appreciate it if you'd put them up somewhere if their not being used. I just don't want MJ or Mariposa to get hurt by accident."

"Mom," Mariposa complained, "We're not dumb, we know guns are like stupid dangerous." MJ nodded at his sister's words.

"Yeah," MJ said, "I dunno if your worried about me specifically but I know better than to mess with anything that even remotely resembles a gun."

Angie pacificed her younger children, "I know you do my angels it's just for peace of mind more than anything."

"But…" Mariposa tried to argue only for Marco to raise a hand.

"Actually guys mama's right. Gun safety is important. And, we can take care of this right after we eat."

Angie didn't like the smirk her eldest son had on his face when he spoke, she just hoped he wasn't up to anything too crazy since it involved his siblings. She put her worried thoughts out of her mind once their food began to arrive.

* * *

"Mijo, this wasn't exactly what I meant," Angie said as she her husband, middle, and youngest children sat in on a firearms safety class. Marco and his friends were there as well, the class was also connected to a firing range so everyone could get some practice in.

"Mama, over half of firearm related accidents happen because of a lack of gun maintenance and this will solve that problem. Plus if MJ and Mariposa know what a gun can do, they will have more respect for how dangerous it is."

"Well spoken young man," The teacher of the class looked remarkably like R. Lee Ermy spoke up. He was old and tanned, his face weathered with age and sagging like a hound dogs, but his grey eyes were still burning with fire. He also walked with purposeful strides. "I am Marine Gunnery Sergeant Ronald Leonard Heartman and I will be your instructor in weapon dismantling, cleaning, assembling, and target firing today. Now, who here has never fired a gun in their life? Go ahead don't be shy, there's a first time for everything folks?"

Several other people along with the four Diaz' raised their hands. Seeing Marco and his group didn't raise their hands he smiled, "I see we have some veterans mixed in with the group today, that makes my job a little easier provided you don't mind giving me a helping hand?"

Marco looked to his companions who either nodded or shrugged uncaringly, "We'll help where we can sir."

The man gave a semblance of a smile that tugged at his wrinkled face, "Excellent, if you'd spread out and give proper instruction, I'd appreciate it."

Marco did just that, personally teaching his family how to disassemble clean and put together a .22 ruger, the weapon all newbies were being shown how to shoot due to the fact that it had no recoil to speak of. Once he demonstrated how to disassemble, clean and reassemble the gun, he pushed it towards his family saying, "Ok, now someone just copy what I just did, and remember the first rule of gun safety. Even with the safety on, _always, always _assume a gun is loaded and _do not _point it at someone unless it is to defend yourself."

The remaining Diaz' nodded and Angie was happy that her son was taking this so seriously. She was about to reach for the gun and try her hand at taking it apart only for her youngest child to beat her to it. MJ held the weapon in his palm for a moment before he systematically took it apart just like he was shone moments earlier. He then cleaned out the barrel with a pipe cleaner, and oiled it before he reassembled the gun, "How'd I do?"

Marco ruffled his little brother's hair, "Perfectly bro."

The ten-year-old smiled happily in response before he pushed the weapon over to his sister who easily mimicked his actions and received the same reward. The weapon was then pushed towards their father. Rafael was more hesitant with the weapon, being a peaceful artistic soul. He understood full well what his eldest child was doing and respected him for it, but he himself would just never be comfortable around guns. He did manage to complete his task however, receiving an understanding smile from his son.

The gun then sat waiting in front of Angie. She reached for it hesitantly, "Do I really have to do this?"

The hesitation and doubt in her tone was palpable.

"_Have to_?" Marco shook his head, "No, no one _has to_ do anything, even breathe if they don't want to, but that's ill-advised. People don't _have to _get up and go to work either but they still do it because they want that paycheck at the end of the week. So no mama you don't _have to_ do this. But let me ask you something?" Marco locked eyes with his mother, seemingly staring into her soul before he continued. "Are you going to let your fear of an inanimate object control you?"

Angie looked at her son, then down at the gun which was of course unloaded before she looked back to her son, "What about you mijo?"

Marco cocked his head to the side in askance, "What about me? I don't have a problem with firearms mama, as you well know.

Angie shook her head, "Not guns maybe, but with a certain magic wand? I think so."

Marco grimaced a bit, "That's a different kettle of fish mama. We know damn well magic is both real and dangerous, and can do unexpected things," He nodded at the firearm. "A gun, does one thing. It fires little bits of lead in a straight line, very, very fast," Marco paused before echoing his previous statement, "It does one thing, and it does it very well. The wand and magic though, can do a myriad of things, not all of them good. Kind of like a gun but _a lot_ worse if used incorrectly."

Angie nodded. Her son was certainly not wrong. She reached over and finally disassembled the gun, gave it a quick cleaning quickly reassembling it, before pushing it away as if touching it burned her. Marco just smiled at her, "Good job mama good job."

* * *

Once everyone had proven to Sergeant Heartman they could take apart, clean, and reassemble their weapons, everyone was led to the firing range given earmuffs, a gun and a box of ammo and allowed to actually shoot at paper humanoid targets. Lack of height was a problem for both MJ and Mariposa, but that was easily remedied with a stepping stool. The two children relished shooting the targets, and it showed smiles etched on their faces as they fired at their paper foes. Some shots went wide due to their exuberance but most hit home in the torso and even the occasional shot found the head much to the two's glee.

Rafael and Angie by contrast were borderline fearful of the weapons they held. Flinching every time they pulled the trigger which caused them to miss their targets entirely with every shot they took. Marco looked at the instructor and shrugged as if to say, '_Some people just weren't the gun toting type.' _

The man nodded as if agreeing with his assessment.

Soon enough the greenhorns were done, and it was time for the pros to have some fun. Marco went first. Stepping up to one of the booths he sent the target back as far as it would go before he whipped out his Ranger Sequoia and fanned the hammer, emptying the cylinder of all five rounds in three seconds flat. He then flipped the switch and brought the paper target back to him.

"Woah!" MJ and Mariposa said at the same time, for the target had three shots buried centermass and two more right in its head. Marco deciding to show off a bit twirled the now empty gun on his index finger just like Robocop before he dropped it in its holster.

"Nice shooting son, what's the caliber of that cowboy gun of yours?" Heartman asked

"45-70 Govt, sir," Marco replied handing the weapon over for his inspection.

The man took it and looked it over with a keen and experienced eye, "Damn that's rifle ammo son. You're a crack shot. This is a fine piece if a tad gaudy for my taste. You serve?"

Marco nodded. He did help out the NCR for a time anyway. That counts right? "In espionage, sabotage, and intel gathering."

"You were a spook, or trained by one," Heartman said. It was a statement, not a question.

Marco shrugged, "I can neither confirm nor deny that question sir."

The two were silent as Boone finally got to test out his new sniper rifle. As Marco expected Boone's aim was impeccable as always. He hit either center of mass or the head with all of his shots.

"He a SEAL?" Heartman asked.

"First recon sir," Boone responded upon returning to the group, as Arcade took his own turn firing a 9mm pistol. Marco had told his energy weapon toting friends to leave them at home. The world just wasn't ready for energy beams and plasma blasts.

Heartman nodded knowingly, "Last thing commie bastards'll never see."

"Yes sir," Boone nodded.

Veronica was using a rented shotgun. Despite her love of pugilism, she had a smile on her face with every pull of the trigger. It could be the fact that she was competitively trying to outshoot Christine and Cass. Marco smiled at the scene happy his girls were having fun.

Even Raul was using some .32 revolvers Marco forgot he even had. '_He must've snatched them when I wasn't looking back at the Sink. Ah well, can't blame him for wanting to keep his skills sharp.'_

Soon however the last bullet was fired and the final shell spent. Marco checked the watch on his pip-boy.

"Oh wow, it's almost six 'o' clock," Marco called to his group. "What do you say we all head out and grab dinner?"

"Agreed!" His parents said a little too quickly, causing Marco to chuckle. Clearly they were still uncomfortable around firearms.

MJ and Mariposa were the opposite though, "Do we have to go?" Mariposa whined. "Yeah can't we stay a little longer?" MJ pleaded.

"I'll take you back some other time. Boone, Cass, or any of the others are all professionals when it comes to weapons and neither of you will be shooting anything without adult supervision. Are we clear?"

The two nodded. Seeing they got the message, Marco led the way out of the shooting range. A quick meal at an In-and-Out was had, and the group headed home. Marco was looking forward to tomorrow. He hoped Iris was as eager as he was.

One thing was for sure. She was getting the money she was owed one way… or another.

* * *

**Canon Omake #1 the Strange Adventures of Dr. Mobius**

Dr. Mobius was currently trying to find the best point to extrapolate the magic wave signal that yes man picked up for him. He had to traverse the foliage and terrain around him carefully after all. Goodness knows what may try to pop in and pop him. After all, who knows what kinds of weird and mysterious magical creatures Mobius could find in this new world. All the experiments he could think of would be glorious. He also gets to share the GLORY of mentats 'mhmmmmm mentats'.

The trees were so strange with their weird colored bark and funny looking leaves and all the weird purplish pink moss growing everywhere why if Mobius didn't know any better he would say he is on another drug high and will probably crash any second now.

Yes man pulls up to Mobius and speaks up in a hollow but definitely cheery tone, " Hey Doc, can you hear that? If you cannot then that's great but if you can that's also great. Having to agree with you on everything causes me nothing but joy."

Dr. Mobius stops from contemplating whether he should eat some of these mushrooms before him and decides to listen, "Why I say my robotic compatriot I do hear something. Why it sounds like a tank of helium was let loose in a cramped spaced and no one noticed."

After all what Dr. Mobius heard sounded like the whiny and high pitched voices of children or bandits that Marco disciplined instead of killing by kicking them repeatedly in the balls of course.

Dr. Mobius floats towards a strange tree that has a door of all things put right in front of it. He sees what looks to be a disgruntled looking man, beast , thing? Arguing with the most adorable little creatures that are not trying to kill people in Mobius opinion.

"Listen you've got to believe me I paid my mirror bill. It's just my payment must have gotten lost in the post is all. I am sure if we could just go to the post office and talking to the one in charge we can settle this. There is no reason to send me to the mines. Right?!" spoke the weird creature that Mobius thought was maybe an offshoot of ghoul or super mutant. He was definitely tall as one with a height of around eight feet tall and built like a brick house. The only strange thing was his skin was off and was a deep red color. Oh yes and the tiny little horns on top of his head.

Mobius did wonder why he seemed to be afraid of the tiny little fairy in front of him. After all the little fairy women is smaller than one of his truly adorable pet robo scorpions.

"I am sorry sir but with your payment overdue you have two choices. Go to the mines and work off your debt or meet the Empress for dinner. It's your choice honestly," spoke the little Fairy to the mountain of a man who began to sweat at the two choices that mean certain death either way for him. Mobius decided to intervene and help the poor mutant fellow.

"Excuse me my fine fellows. I happened to hear some raisins that were causing you distress by any chance is there a way I can be of assistance?" spoke up Mobius as he floated up to the two people who could only stare in a little bit of horror at the weird floating abomination that was talking to them. The man decided to use the momentary distraction to book it and run away from the scene. He left with a partying word, "Thanks pal how about you cover my tab for me."

The pixie decided to sigh at another customer who tried to flee paying his bill, "Why did they ever think they could escape paying the pixies," she thought to herself.

She decided to to address the poor stupid sap who was apparently thrown under the bus because a demon of the underworld forgot to pay his bill. She stopped and noticed the weird looking robo knight next to with a large but simple smiling face on its front chest. Ignoring the weird site she decided to speak up in her own squeaky voice, "Whelp it seems Dave Panache wants you to cover his bill. You have two choices sir like I mentioned to him. Have dinner with our empress or work in the mines. Honestly it would be easier for you to pay his fine but since I see no pockets on you I am guessing you have no money," she decided to lay down the situation to the strange floating man(?).

"Oooh my dinner with royalty. I have no raisins to disagree with the first one. I have no money on me unless you count bottle caps per chance? So let's go see this empress. Who knows she may even want a mentat. See Yes Man we are going places!" replied Mobius with a pep in his floating body.

The pixie receptionist could only sigh at yet another bum being thrown under the bus and into the mines. Yes Man can only nod his body, " I am pretty sure we were just sold into slavery but hey, I am all for this. After all, I have to agree with anything you say. Regardless of how stupid and idiotic you are being," Yes Man decided to snark as he followed the pixie and Dr. Mobius to a castle in the distance.

* * *

**Word Count: 24,347 Number of Pages: 67 Date Completed: 10/11/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello one and all and welcome to the second chapter of Mewni's New Courier. It took awhile but it's finally here. I do hope you all enjoy it. As usual, I have a Pat-reon and if you feel like it, can can throw a dollar my way, I would appreciate it. I go by the same handle on their I do on here. Bubbajack. Furthermore, my heartfelt thanks go out to my Patrons, who are as follows:**

**Aaron Fry**

**Ben Kirkwood**

**Bryan Haden**

**Calvin Dickenson**

**Castos**

**CodeRR**

**John Killborn**

**Snowy**

**Michael Little**

**Now I'm going to hand the mic over to my Friendly Neighborhood Beta Snowy!**

**Take it away buddy!**

**Is this sunlight. Dear god I have been trapped in a cellar chained to a laptop for months. THE HORRORS I had to do to survive. In other news I am quite happy with this chapter and proud to say I wrote the omake of mobius. Let's see what mischief he will get into folks. Please review and like all the stories we post me and bubba put a lot of effort into it.**

**Thanks for reading everyone and till next time, this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace!**


End file.
